My Fallen Friend's Words
by Aquitar94
Summary: Sequel to My Inner Struggles. Problems arise for our favorite Sacred Heart Doctors and they must use words from a late friend to help them get through new challenges and obstacles in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! So here's the long awaited sequel to "My Inner Struggles"! If you haven't read that, go on ahead and read it! You'll have a better understanding of this story lol. Meanwhile as usual I DON'T OWN SCRUBS (If I did Season 9 still would've have the orginal characters lol)! Anyway enjoy! Words in bold are J.D.'s thoguhts (excluding the Author's Notes aka A/N's)**

J.D. entered Sacred Heart. He walked down the hallway.

**Ok so it's been a week since Joe's death, and I still want to enter his room to check up on him. Everything's slowly getting back to normal for us though... well not really.**

J.D. looked over at Elliot and Carla.

**Elliot found out she was pregnant with Keith's child... ugh. Worst part is she hasn't even told him yet.**

"You know you can't hide this forever right?" Carla asked Elliot.

"Well I can for a few months. He might start getting curious when I get fatter." Elliot replied.

**Carla was still trying to pretend that Dr. Cox having Jordan's baby didn't bother her.**

"Well at least you're actually the one who's having your boyfriend's baby, and not his ex wife's." Carla said.

"When are you going to get over this?" Elliot asked.

"When he gets a paternity test, and Jordan finds out the baby's dad is really Satan." Carla said.

"You don't mean that." Elliot said.

"I know." Carla said. "But it's just so unfair you know?"

Elliot nodded her head.

J.D. continued to walk down the hallway.

**Speaking of Dr. Cox and Jordan, she was driving him mad. She was in her 2nd trimester, so he had 3 more months to endure before she gave birth to the demon...er baby.**

Dr. Cox walked up to Jordan. He had a brown bag in his hand.

"Here's your Barebecue Sandwhich covered in.. horse radish." Dr. Cox said disgusted.

Jordan sntached the bag away from him and looked at the sandwhich. Both J.D. and Dr. Cox looked disgusted.

"You forgot the pickles jackass!" Jordan said dropping the sandwhich back into the bag.

Dr. Cox gritted his teeth, snatched the bag away from Jordan and walked off.

"Oh and bring me some curly fries next time?" Jordan shouted.

J.D. continued walking down the hallway.

**And let's not forget my problems. Suddenly realizing that you have feelings for your best friend who's a guy, then realziing he likes you back, then almost hooking up with him in the on call room, and THEN pretending it never happened is NOT ok.**

Turk approached J.D.

"Hey V-Bear!" Turk said putting his arm around J.D.

"Hey Turk." J.D. said.

"So I was thinking that you and I should go hit the clubs tonight eh? What do you think?"

"Uh no thanks. I'm kinda busy. Got some stuff I need to do."

Turk rolled his eyes and put his friend to the side.

"I thought you said you were just bi not gay." Turk said quietly.

"I"m not gay." J.D. said. "I just don't see the point in pretending there isn't something between us."

"When are you going to get off this?" Turk asked. "I was trying to make you feel better about Joe's death!"

"Well most of the time when you try to make me feel better, we go out! You don't kiss me!"

Turk sighed. "Whatever. I'm still going with or without you."

Turk walked off.

**Turk's obviously in a state of denial about the whole situation, and it kinda makes me angry. I've been thinking a lot lately about some things too. I don't even know if I'm truly bi when the only guy I ever have and probably will have a crush on doesn't like me back? Relationships suck.**

J.D. entered a patient's room.

(Meanwhile...)

Elliot was leaving a patient's room when Keith approached her.

"Hello!" He said with a smile on his face. He kissed her.

"Hey!" Elliot said.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go out after work. Get a beer or something?"

"No!" Elliot quickly said.

Keith looked at her strangely.

"I mean I don't really feel like getting a beer. Maybe some... milk?"

"Milk?" Kieth asked.

"Yeah. Instead of going out, how about you come over after work and talk?" Elliot asked.

"Talk as in 'talk'?" Keith asked with a sly smile on his face.

"No. Like a real talk." Elliot said.

"Are... you mad at me?" Keith asked.

"What? No! Of course not!" Elliot said. "It's just that I want to have some alone time with you ok?"

"Ok." Keith said. "Had me worried for a second."

"Ha... yeah." Elliot said.

Kieth continued down the hallway.

"So!" A voice said out of nowhere.

Startled, Elliot turned to see Dr. Kelso.

"Sir you scared me." Elliot said.

"You're going to tell him tonight?"

"Yeah it'll probably be for the best." Elliot said.

"Well have fun being a single parent!" Kelso said.

"What? Keith would never do that!"

Dr. Kelso laughed. "Guess we'll find out tonight."

Dr. Kelso walked off, and Elliot began to panic.

"CARLA!" She screamed running down the hall.

(Meanwhile...)

Dr. Cox entered a resturant and ran into J.D.

"Ariel!" Dr. Cox shouted.

J.D. turned around. "Oh hey Dr. Cox! Didn't see you as much of the burger joint kind of guy."

"That's because I'm not." Dr. Cox responded. "I'm here to get Jordan her lunch."

"Which would be?"

"A Barbecue sandwhich covered in horse radish. Oh and some curly fries this time as well."

"I'm guessing Jordan has you going crazy?" J.D. asked.

"Yes. But there is one thing that still keeps me going." Dr. Cox said.

"And what would that be?"

"Knowing that the intern will be going through this stuff months from now with blondie."

"Well that's true. So are you excited for the arrival of the new baby?"

"Surprisingly yes. Having kids for some reason has made me..."

"Nice?"

"That's the word."

"Well that's good! How does it feel to be a likable person?"

"Quite tolerable actually."

"Maybe we could finally become friends now?"

"Don't push it newbie."

"Sorry."

There was an awkward silence.

"So... how's Carla taking this whole situation."

"Fine... yeah fine."

"Not what I've been hearing." J.D. said quietly.

"What?"

"What?"

"No newbie what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything thing. Just uh... That's hot what she's wearing."

J.D. pointed to an elderly woman in a tank top and booty shorts. Dr. Cox stared at J.D.

"Uh... oh look it's my turn to order something!" J.D. quickly said.

**I wonder how long it'll be before Dr. Cox reealizes how unhappy Carla is with the whole baby situation.**

(Later...)

It was after work and Elliot and Carla were together.

Elliot was looking at Carla.

"And... go!" Carla said.

"Keith, this time spen with you has been wonderful. We've gone through some tough times together and we've pulled through..."

Elliot paused for a brief moment. "What's the next line?"

Carla rolled her eyes. "And I know we can pull through-"

"This tough time too!" Elliot said remembering. "Well Keith... looks like you and I are going to be parents."

"Then wait for the shock to go away. Then that's when you guys talk about the baby's future."

"Thanks Carla for the help. Sometimes I don't know where I'd be without you!"

"Aw it's no problem."

Keith began to apporach the two.

"Well there he is." Carla said. "I better get going."

Elliot gulped.

"Don't worry Elliot. Things will be fine." Carla said.

"Ok." She said.

Carla quickly left as Keith walked up to Elliot. He kissed her.

"Ready to go?" Keith asked her.

Elliot smiled at him. "Keith I'm pregnant."

Keith's smile slowly turned into a frown. "You're what?"

(Later on...)

J.D. entered his apartment when he saw Turk there.

"Hey." He said.

"Uh hey?" J.D. said. "What are you doing here?"

"Janitor's key that opens everything." Turk showed J.D the key. "Remind me NOT to give this back to him tomorrow."

J.D. smiled. "I thought you were hitting up a club?"

"That would just put me more in denial about what's going on with us." Turk said.

"You... want to talk about this?" J.D. asked.

Turk nodded.

J.D. sighed from relief.

**Well at least the denial phase is over. Something tells me this is going to be a long night...**

**A/N: Ok, so this was a setup chapter for what is to come! Hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoy!** **Chapter 2 takes place 3 months after chapter 1 by the way! And words that are in _italics_ are part of a daydream sequence!**

(3 months later...)

J.D. was writing innformation down on a chart when Carla walked up to him.

"Hey J.D." Carla said.

"Hey Carla." J.D. said. "You look..."

"Terrible?"

"Kinda."

"I was taking care of Jack lastnight while Dr. Cox spent the night with Jordan."

"Whoa whoa whoa! He spent the night? They slept together?" J.D. asked.

"Pfft as if." Carla said. "She made him sleep on the floor."

"Oh ok. That's better then." J.D. said.

"And between spending the 4 hours it took to get gum and play doe out of my hair, and off the walls of my house, I had to comfort a very emotional Elliot when she threw Keith out."

J.D. laughed. **I love it when Keith gets in trouble. His pain is my joy after all.**

"This is the ninth time she's thrown him out this month!" Carla said. "This time was because he told her that her stomach barely looked like an inflated balloon!"

"Keith is so stupid." J.D. said.

"I'm telling you I'm going crazy!" Carla said.

"Well maybe you should take the day off." J.D. said.

"Not a chance. This is the time of year when all the patients come in. We can't have people taking off right now."

"Guess you're right." J.D. said.

J.D.'s beeper went off.

"Speaking of which, I've got to go." J.D. said.

"Ok. See you at lunch?"

"Of course!"

J.D. turned around and went speeding down the hallway.

He entered a patient's room, but no one was there.

**That's odd.**

_J.D. turned around to leave when the door closed._

"_J.D."_

_J.D. turned to look at the bed._

"_Huh?"_

_A skeleton rises up from the bed. Fog covers the entire room._

"_Did this room just get bigger?"_

_The skeleton got up out of the bed and walked towards J.D._

"_No no! Stay away! I'm allergic to death! NOOOO!"_

"J.D.!"

J.D. snapped out of his daydream and saw Turk.

"Oh! Turk!" J.D. said.

"I thought you said you were going to stop with the daydreaming?" Turk asked.

"I tried. I can't though. It's part of who I am. You'll just have to accept that." J.D. said with a smile.

"Guess so." Turk said. He kissed him.

**Ever since the talk Turk and I had 3 months ago, we secretly began dating. So these little calls to empty patient rooms were our little thing in the morning.**

The two stopped kissing. "Well that was fun." J.D. said.

"I know right." Turk said with a smirk.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A vocie asked. "Someone in there?"

J.D. and Turk looked at each other. J.D. ran to hide under the bed, but Turk beat him to it.

"Turk!" J.D. whispered.

"I'm coming in!" The voice said.

J.D. jumped onto the bed and hid under the sheets.

The door opened and Ted entered.

"Oh I'm sorry were you sleeping? Hey wait a minute, no one is supposed to be in this room! Well except for me. I usually go in here to hide from Dr. Kelso."

J.D. didn't respond.

"Hello?" Ted asked. He walked closer to the bed.

**Crap! Ok, how do we get out of this situation?**

"Eh... je ne parle pas anglais!" J.D. said in a woman's voice.

"Oh I am so sorry! Please don't tell Dr. Kelso! He must've moved you to this room."

"Uh oui?"

"Oh alright. Well I'll be going now... wait how did you know how to respond to what I was saying if toy ne parle pas anglais?"

**Damn it! Why did I have to pick a language Ted knows?**

Ted was about to reach over to pull the covers.

**Ok time for plan B.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" J.D. screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ted said startled. He quickly exited the room.

Turk was laughing from under the bed.

"I did not know you knew french." Turk said.

"Yep! I was in the honors french society back in high school!"

"Such a nerd." Turk said.

"Whatever! You know you love me for it. Anyway let's get out of here!"

"Agreed."

J.D. and Turk quickly left the room.

Ted was dragging Kelso down the hallway.

"Did someone spike your coffee with drugs again?" Kelso asked.

"I'm telling you sir, there's some foreign french woman inside that room!" Ted said.

Ted opened the door and no one was there.

Kelso looked at Ted angrily.

"Where's the foreign lady?"

"Well Ted since you wasted my time today, you know you're going to have to pay."

Ted looked at Dr. Kelso.

"Hooch's patient is scared of him and wants to switch doctors. YOU can be the one to tell him."

Dr. Kelso turns Ted towards Hooch, who is cleaning some scalpels.

Ted gulped and slowly walked towards Hooch.

"Have fun!" Kelso said with a smile.

(Later...)

Elliot was walking with Keith.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out. Forgive me?" Elliot asked.

"Of course! I'm used to it now! I've written down everything not to say while you're pregnant." Keith said.

He then shows Elliot a stack of 17 tablets at a desk. Elliot walked over to the tablets.

"Things not to say to a pregnant Elliot Volume 1?" Elliot asked.

"That's just volumes 1-17. I've got the other 28 at home."

"Keith that is so sweet!" Elliot said. She gave him a kiss.

"Aw that's adorable!" Carla said.

"More like sickening." Dr. Cox said.

Carla smiled at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over today?"

Dr. Cox smiled. "As much as I'd love to, Jordan's due any day now so..."

Carla frowned. "Yeah I understand." She turned to walk away.

"Carla." Dr. Cox started. He ran to catch up with her.

"Yes?" Carla asked.

"You know you and this baby are my top priorities right?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Carla said.

"I promise once the baby is born, things will go back to normal ok?"

Carla was quiet.

"Alright?"

She nodded. "Ok."

Dr. Cox smiled and kissed her.

"Aw isn't that sweet?" A voice asked.

The two turned to see Jordan.

"Perry, I'm going to need a couple of things from the store."

"Like what?"

"Some cinnamon sticks, and whatveer heavy metal CD's you can find."

"You don't seem to be the heavy metal kind of chick." Carla said.

"I'm not. The baby is though. I realized she's not kicking the crap out of me when I'm listening to that."

"She's probably kicking the crap out of you because she doesn't like you." Carla said.

"And here comes the jealous girlfriend act again." Jordan said.

"You know what Jordan?"

"Ok girls I think that's enough." Dr. Cox said. "I'll get your CD's and Cinnamon sticks after work."

"Whateves." Jordan said. She walked off.

"And Carla." Dr. Cox started.

"What did I do?"

"Could you be a little ncier to Jordan? Please?"

Carla rolled her eyes. "I guess so."

"Thanks." Dr. Cox said. He kissed her again. "Like I said. A few more days, and things will finally get back to normal."

An intern walked up to Dr. Cox.

"Dr. Cox we need help." The intern said.

"In more ways than one." Dr. Cox said. "Bye Carla."

"Bye." She said as the two doctors walked away. "Why do I get the feelings things won't get back to normal after this?"

(Later on...)

J.D. was sitting at the table with Carla.

"These hamburgers are fantastic today!" Carla said.

"Well you said you hadn't eaten since yesetrday morning so that may be a reason why." J.D. said.

"Didn't get the chance to go grocery shopping since I had to take care of Jack." Carla said.

"I bet you'll be glad when things go back to normal huh?" J.D. asked.

"Yeah whenever that'll be." Carla said.

Elliot sat down with the others. She ahd 4 hamburgers, 5 things of fries, and 6 mini brownies.

"Hungry?" Carla asked Elliot.

"I'd like to think of it as a ssnack." Elliot said.

"You're lunch bill must be crazy high!" J.D. said.

"Nah. The new lunch server guy Alex is a bit of a perve. Show him a little preggo side boob, and you've got free lunch!" Elliot said while taking a bite of her lunch.

The group of surgeons entered the cafeteria and sat in a table in front of J.D., Elliot, and Carla's.

"Did you see Nurse Tisdale today?" A surgeon asked.

"More like Nurse Titsdale!" Todd said.

The other surgeons started laughing.

"What a bunch of morons." Carla said.

"Tell me about it." Elliot said while eating fries.

**Good thing my guy isn't like that.**

"The patient in room 113's mom is hot too! Did you see that ass?"

The other surgeons began talking about her.

"I hear she's kinda fast. Maybe someone could score with her?" A surgeon asked.

"I'll let you guys know how she is in bed." Turk said.

The other surgeons began laughing when J.D. looked at Turk. Turk looked over to see him, and felt guilty for what he said. He quickly looked away from J.D.

"J.D. you ok?" Elliot asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just...another daydream." J.D. said.

"Oh ok." Elliot said. The girls contniued eating.

**And another problem just arose.**

**A/N: Ok guys, so that's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys are liking the story so far! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so here is the next chapter! Enjoy folks!**

J.D. entered Sacred Heart, and began walking down the hallway.

**Ok, so last week I had a discussion with Turk about what he was saying at lunch with the other surgeons. I don't know why it bothered me. It just did.**

(Flashback)

"J.D, you know I didn't mean any of that stuff." Turk said.

"Then why did you say it?" J.D. asked.

"You know i've got to keep a certain reputation up with the boys." Turk said.

"So acting like an ass will make you keep a good reputation?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Oh."

"But like I said, it's not like I mean it or anything. IT doesn't bother you or anything right?"

"What? Me?" J.D. asked. "Nah. Never!"

"Good. Well I've got to get prepped for surgery. See you after work!" Turk said as he went down the hall.

(Flashback ends)

**Truth of the matter was that I wasn't ok with it. I don't know why it was so uncomfrotable for me to hear him talk like that. Oh well. I've got a plan today to make him feel bad. Let's see how he likes it if I flirt with other girls!**

J.D. was about to enter a patient's room. He looked at the chart.

"Ok, so it seems that this patient has a bad case of Influenza."

J.D. entered the patient's room and saw a beautiful blonde haired woman.

"Hello? Are you my doctor?" The woman asked.

**Perfect.**

"Why yes I am." J.D. said with a smirk. "Call me Doctor Dorian."

"Hi. My name is Cassie."

"The pleasure is all mines." J.D. said while kissing her hand.

"You do know I have Influenza right?"

"Oh. Yeah. Probably shouldn't have done that huh?"

Cassie began to laugh.

**Awesome! She even thinks I'm funny! This'll be fun!**

(Meanwhile...)

Dr. Cox was eating lunch with Carla.

"Two more weeks! Then the baby will finally be here." Dr. Cox said.

"But still 6 more motnhs for Elliot." Carla said.

"Ugh don't remind me. You know I have to get to the cafeteria extra early now if I want any food? She's like a giant vaccum that sucks up all food in her way!"

Carla smiled. "I'm really glad we've had this small amount of time together."

"Me too. I'm really sorry that we haven't been spending as much time together. It's just that it takes so much to prepare for a baby you know?"

"Yeah." Carla said. "I wonder if that will be us one day?"

Dr. Cox looked at Carla. "You want a baby?"

"Oh yeah of course!" Carla said. "I'd love to have a baby. I mean not like right away or anything... you would too right?"

"Well... I mean I've already got two kids..."

"You wouldn't want to have a baby with me?" Carla asked.

"No I'm not saying that it's just that..."

Carla looked at Dr. Cox. "Um... I've got a lot of paper work to do. See you later?"

Dr. Cox looked at Carla. "... Yeah ok."

Carla got up from the table and left.

"You really know how to say all the wrong things."

Startled, Dr. Cox turned to see Jordan sitting behind him.

"Are you stalking me now or something?" Dr. Cox asked her.

"Nah. If I were stalking, don't you think Carla would've been out of the picture?"

"Whatever. Look, having a second kid is great, but I don't think I can do this again with someone else."

"Aw, so you're saying I'm the only one you can have babies with?"

"No. I just don't know if I want anymore."

"Well if you tell her that, she's probably going to dump you."

"What?"

"She wants to have kids some day idiot. And if you don't want ot have her mexican babies..."

"She's Dominican thank you."

"Ok if you don't want to have her Dominican babies with her, she'll just go and look for someone who does."

Jordan got up from the table leaving Dr. Cox speechless.

"Phase 1 complete." Jordan said quietly.

(Later...)

J.D., Elliot, and Carla were standing around.

"And then he was all like 'well i've already got two kids'! He didn't even consider having babies with me!" Carla said crying.

"Oh there there. He's just stressed out. This baby stuff has him talking nonsense." Elliot said.

"I've really got to get some more manly friends." J.D. said.

"Shut up." Elliot said. "And why are you acting like you're looking for someone?"

"I'm not looking for anyone!" J.D. said quickly.

"Ok, whatever." Elliot said.

J.D. kept looking down the hall.

**Gotta time this perfectly. It's 2:34. At 2:35, Turk and his 'boys always walk out of the O.R. At the same time, I told Cassie that she needs to get her energy up, and a good walk around the hospital would do her some good. She should be coming any moment now.**

Cassie waked up to J.D.

"Hey Dr. Dorian." Cassie said. "You're right. Walking around the hospital does help me feel better."

"Yeah great." J.D. said practically ignoring her.

Turk and his surgical friends walked out of the Operating Room.

**Here's my chance.**

"Hey Cassie, are you single?" J.D. asked loud enough for Turk to hear.

Turk, Elliot, and Carla looked at J.D.

"Uh... yes?"

"What the hell is he doing?" Carla whispered.

"No idea." Elliot said.

"Well... I was wondeirng... if you'd like to have lunch with me sometime?"

Cassie looked at J.D. for a moment.

"_She's just... staring."_

_J.D. began to sweat profusely, and Cassie continued to stare._

_J.D. looked at his hands. "What the hell's happening?"_

_J.D.'s hands began to melt. He looked back up at Cassie, her eyes were now red._

"_Heat vision! You fiend!"_

_Cassie began to laugh as J.D. melted._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"J.D.!"

"Huh what?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No."

"I said sure. I'll have lunch with you one day."

"Oh ok. Cool."

"Well... I'm going to go on back to my room now."

"Ok. See ya later!"

J.D. was smiling til he saw Turk's face. He looked annoyed, and shook his head.

"Whatever." Turk said quietly and walked away.

"So what was that all about?" Elliot asked.

"You didn't tell us you had a crush on one of your patients!" Carla said.

**That's because I don't.**

"Yeah..." J.D. said. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure there was something there."

"You know as happy as I am for you, you know you guys can't have a REAL date until she's well again right?" Elliot asked.

"Yes I know." J.D. said. "Now if you girls will excuse me, I've got some work to do."

J.D. walked off leaving the two girls.

**After realizing what i've just done, I feel extremely stupid. Hopefully Turk isn't too mad.**

"Turk!" J.D. said from the cafeteria.

Turk turned around to see J.D. "Hold on a minute." Turk told his friends. He walked over to J.D.

"What do you want?"

"Uh.. just wanted to say hi?"

Turk rolled his eyes, and prepared to leave.

"Turk stop."

"What?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings. I'm just really annoyed about how childish you're acting."

"Me? I'm the childish one and you're making the perverted jokes?"

"I told you it's to keep my rep up!"

"This isn't high school Turk! This is real world! Why should you care about what those idiots think about you?"

"I don't need those 'idiots' onn my back if they find out anything ok?"

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't care if you go on your date with the girl or whatever. I told you where I stand on the whole surgical thing, so stay off my back."

Turk turned around and walked off.

J.D. was frowning. "Ok then." He said and left the cafeteria.

**A/N: Ok, so that's the end of this chapter! The next one will be up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A little later than usual but here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

J.D. was at home getting ready for work.

**It had been a few days since my argument with Turk, and we haven't spoken since. I can understand if he doesn't want to say he's bi, but flaunting over girls 24/7 isn't cool either.**

J.D. walked out of the bathroom with his scrubs on, and left his apartment.

(At the hospital…)

**I'm not the only one with relationship problems either.**

J.D. looked to see Dr. Cox and Carla talking.

**Carla was worried that Dr. Cox didn't want to have any children with her, as he believes that his and Jordan's kids are enough.**

J.D. looked the other way to see Keith wrapping his arms around Elliot.

**The only stable relationship around here recently is the annoying intern and the doctor he knocked up.** **How awesome.**

Elliot kissed Keith and walked towards J.D.

"What's up? Still arguing with Turk?

"Yep." J.D. said.

"I can't believe you two are fighting over Cassie! I didn't even know Turk liked white chicks."

"You should've met him in college then." J.D. said.

Carla walked over to J.D. and Elliot.

"So how did things go?" Elliot asked.

"His head is still in the clouds about the baby." Carla said. "We'll talk about it after she's born."

"Just when did our lives get this complicated?" J.D. asked.

"After Joe died." Carla said.

"He was like the guy with the words of wisdom huh?" Elliot said.

"I surely could use some words of wisdom right about now." Carla said.

"Me too." J.D. said.

"Well I could give you some words of wisdom about Cassie." Carla said. "Why let a girl you barely even know ruin your relationship with Turk?"

"True. You guys do need to grow up, and actually get together and talk." Elliot said.

"Oh no. I'm not talking to him. And why don't you two follow your own advice?"

The girls looked confused.

"Carla, you should realize by now that Jordan is just coming in between you and Dr. Cox because it's all part of some elaborate scheme to break you guys up. So why don't you ask yourself that question? And Elliot, speaking of talking, do you realize that you kick Keith out of your house every other week because of what he says?"

"What he says is hurtful!" Elliot said.

"Oh yeah because he noticed you getting bigger because you're pregnant is SO hurtful." J.D. said.

Elliot and Carla looked at J.D. and walked off.

**Great. Now I'm pushing my friends away from me as well.**

"Quite a display."

J.D. turned around to see the Janitor.

"What do you want?"

"I just love seeing you embrace your dark side you know? Bitterness leads to loneliness. And since you and Turk-"

"Will you quiet down?" J.D. asked.

"I don't understand. The way you act, how can people NOT think you're gay?"

"That's because I'm not! Turk is just one guy."

"And once that relationship is over, you'll be looking for a rebound, but it won't be with girls no it will be with boys."

"Oh I know what you're trying to do." J.D. said.

"And that would be?"

"Trying to get inside my head and convince me that I'm gay. Well tough luck pal it's not going to happen!"

"Oh no guess you got me." Janitor said sarcastically.

"Damn straight!" J.D. said. "And I meant that literally and figuratively."

"If you're so confident about your sexuality, then why are you still trying to convince me?"

J.D. was about to answer, but then turned around and walked away.

"I'm in his head. Perfect." Janitor said. He then grabbed his mop, and began washing the floor.

"Wait, why am I mopping?"

Janitor dropped his mop, and walked off.

(Meanwhile…)

Elliot and Carla were sitting at lunch.

"Maybe J.D. was right." Carla said.

"I mean we aren't making the situation any easier for ourselves." Elliot said.

"I mean I didn't make it completely clear that I don't want kids right this moment, but in the not so distant future wouldn't be so bad."

"And this pregnancy is affecting Keith just as much as it affects me, so maybe I should stop being so hard on him."

"Then yet my clock is ticking. I mean I am getting up there as much as I hate to admit it, and I won't be able to make babies forever." Carla said.

"And Keith never said stupid things until I became pregnant in the first place!" Elliot said.

"Oh you two are both pathetic." Dr. Kelso said.

"Excuse me?' Elliot asked.

"Now you should think about Perry's feelings Carla. This past year he finally got in a relationship, and of course it would be a shock to find that his ex-wife is pregnant with his child. You've barely supported him! He's been busting his hump for nine months because he still wants to care for his child. So of course springing the fact that you want a baby would kind of be a little much for him."

Carla looked guilty.

"And as for you blondie, we get it you're pregnant. But even people who are nine months pregnant don't treat their baby daddies as cruelly as you do! You're a verbally abusive pregnant girl! Keith is trying to be nice, but you throw him out every time he says something remotely wrong! The poor kid's gone on mute."

Elliot looks over to see Keith in the lunch line.

"Pancakes or waffles?"

Keith moves his hands around, and the man puts a waffle on Keith's tray.

"Would you like milk or orange juice?"

Keith moves his hands around again.

"Are you sure? You're going to have to pay extra."

Keith nods his head, and the man puts 2 milks on his tray.

"That comes up to $3.00."

Keith hands the man some money.

"Thanks!"

Keith waves his hand as he walks away.

"I had no idea." Elliot said.

"All you two are doing is thinking about yourselves. A good relationship contains both sides caring for each other. Remember that."

Dr. Kelso walked off and the two girls looked at each other.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was eating lunch with Cassie.

"Well this is kinda like a lunch date right?" Cassie asked.

"Yep." J.D. said. "Just for today. Who knows what the girls would do to me if I went out there."

_J.D. walks into the cafeteria. The lights were all out._

"_Elliot? Carla?"_

_J.D. looks around the room, and then looks up. He gasps as he sees Elliot and Carla on the ceiling._

"_Spider Elliot? Spider Carla?"_

_Both girls jump from the ground and land on him._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" J.D. screams._

"I don't know why, but for some reason my daydreams have been scary recently."

"You're very weird." Cassie said.

"I've been told." J.D. said.

"So what's really bothering you? Why did you ask me out?"

**Should I say or should I lie? I mean the girl has influenza for goodness sakes. Eh, I might regret this later but oh well!**

"It's because I kinda like you." J.D. said.

Cassie smiled. "Well I guess I kinda like you too. You're weirdness makes you cute."

**Whoa that's a shock!**

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Cassie said.

"Well…cool!" J.D. said.

(Later…)

Elliot walked over to Keith and went in to kiss him. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you said you hate the smell of syrup, and I just ate a waffle. Please don't be mad and kick me out of the house again!" Keith said.

"No I'm not going to do that anymore." Elliot said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I've been really scared about this baby, but I'm sure you're scared to. We've never been parents before."

Keith smiled. "It's going to be scary being parents. I don't know if I'm ready."

"You've got me." Elliot said.

"And you've got me." Keith said.

Elliot smiled and kissed Keith.

Carla was watching from the table. She sighed and got up when Dr. Cox approached her.

"Hey. You want to go out after work?"

"Really?" Carla asked.

"Recently, I've been focusing so much on the baby, I haven't made time for us. And I want to apologize for that." Dr. Cox said.

"Aw Perry!" Carla said. She kissed him.

"So, I'll see you after work?"

"Definitely!" Carla said. "I'm so excited!"

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. had left Cassie's room.

**Wow Cassie is really nice. And smart and very funny! If I weren't with Turk… wait I couldn't develop real feelings for her could I? I shouldn't be thinking about her like this. Or should I not be thinking about Turk like this? THIS IS SO CONFUSNG!**

J.D. turned to see Elliot kissing Keith. She looks at him and smiled. J.D. smiled back.

**Sometimes it takes some tough love to get you to face the truth.**

J.D. looked to see Carla hugging Dr. Cox. She looked at him.

"Thank You." She mouthed.

J.D. nodded.

**And sometimes you just have to grow up and face your problems head on.**

J.D. walked up to Todd.

"Todd, where's Turk?"

"Oh he headed on home. He wasn't feeling well."

"Ok thanks." J.D. said. He walked past Todd.

**It's time Turk and I have a little talk…**

**A/N: Alright guys, so the next chapter is going to be very eventful! I can't wait! So check tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so here's the 5****th**** chapter of MFFW! Hope you guys like it!**

J.D. was in front of Turk's door. He knocked on it.

**I prepared to talk to Turk about this whole relationship thing. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to tell him, but I knew it was going to be along something of the lines like "we need to take this relationship to the next level" type of thing.**

Turk opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey."

The two looked at each other.

"Can I come in?"

"What? Oh yeah sure. Come on in."

Turk stepped to the side so J.D. could come inside.

(Meanwhile…)

Elliot and Carla were still at the hospital.

"I've been waiting for this date forever!" Carla said.

"He only said he was taking you out to dinner 2 hours ago." Elliot said.

"Don't ruin this moment for me."

"Sorry."

Dr. Cox walked up to Carla.

"Hey Carla." Dr. Cox said kissing her. "Hello there Barbie."

"You two crazy kids have fun!" Keith came and wrapped his arms around Elliot. "I know I sure will be."

"You're going to have sex?" Carla asked.

"Well I'm already pregnant. May as well do it without having any worries." Elliot said.

"She has a point there." Dr. Cox said.

Carla smiled. "Ok, well we'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Elliot said.

Dr. Cox and Carla walked out of the hospital.

"Honey, as excited as I would be to have sex with you, I've got to work all night."

"Well that's what the on call room is for!" Elliot said.

"You're so right!" Keith said as he grabbed Elliot's hand and started down the hall.

"Whoa slow down there!" Elliot said.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. and Turk were sitting on the couch watching TV.

**The first time I've talked to Turk in days after our argument, and we barely said a word.**

"You do know we need to talk right?"

Turk sighed. "Can't we just do this?"

"Turk, I'm tired of doing this!" J.D. said. "I'm not asking for much, but I'd still want to act like a real couple!"

"Real couples don't need to date in secrecy." Turk said.

"Well I know you don't plan on telling anyone about us anytime soon." J.D. said.

"If ever." Turk added.

J.D. looked at Turk. "What?"

"You said you know I won't be telling anyone anytime soon. It's more like I won't be telling anyone anything ever." Turk said correcting him.

"You're not going to say anything to anyone?" J.D. asked surprised.

Turk stared at him for a moment. "You want a beer? Because I'm thirsty."

Turk got up and went towards the kitchen.

"You know I don't drink beer." J.D. said.

Turk didn't reply.

"Here we go again with the excuses." J.D. said.

"Well what do you want me to say J.D? You know the kind of family I was raised up in. If they found out about this…"

"I get it Turk your family is more important than me."

"You're supposed to be like family!"

"Well I'm not! I'm your boyfriend!"

"Well you should be happy about that." Turk said.

"I want this relationship to go somewhere Turk!" J.D. said.

"Like what? We've done everything a couple can do!"

"Well… we haven't had…"

"Oh no don't bring that up." Turk said. "I'm still getting used to you being my boyfriend. But the thought of having sex with you?"

J.D. looked at Turk strangely.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"Look I understood what you were trying to say. I'm not saying we need to do anything like that… yet."

Turk looked at J.D. "You want to do that?"

"I don't know what I want." J.D. said.

The two men got quiet again.

**Obviously we have a lot of issues we need to work out.**

(Later…)

Carla and Dr. Cox were sitting in a fancy restaurant.

"So do you like it?" Dr. Cox asked.

"I love it." Carla said. "Everything is finally going right again."

"I'm happy too." Dr. Cox said. He kissed Carla.

A man came to the two.

"Is the lovely couple ready to order?" The waiter asked.

Dr. Cox was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Hold on one moment please." Dr. Cox said. He answered his phone. "Barbie? How did you get this number? … WHAT?"

"What's the matter?" Carla asked.

"Jordan's gone into labor!" Dr. Cox said.

"What?" Carla asked.

"I've got to go!" Dr. Cox said.

"Figures." Carla said angrily.

"What?" Dr. Cox said.

"Of course once again Jordan has to ruin this."

"Carla, Jordan can't help if the baby is ready to come out."

"I guess so."

Dr. Cox looked at Carla. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with me? How about you've been busting your ass for nine months doing everything you can possibly do for Jordan!"

"I'm not doing this for Jordan, I'm doing this for the baby!"

"I know that! But lately it seems like you've put the baby as your number 1 priority!"

Things were quiet.

"That's… when you're supposed to say I'm your number one priority." Carla said.

Dr. Cox didn't answer.

"Who's Jordan?" The waiter asked.

Dr. Cox and Carla were looking at the waiter.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was sitting on the couch with Turk.

"Well…" J.D. started. "Can I ask you something?"

"You've been asking questions since you got here." Turk said.

"Do you think this is working?" J.D. asked.

Turk looked over at J.D. "How could you possibly even ask me that?"

"It just feels like that there's no effort going into this anymore."

"J.D. I do like you! Honest, but-"

J.D.'s beeper went off. "Holy crap!"

"What is it?"

"Jordan's in labor! I gotta go." J.D. said.

Turk didn't say anything.

"… Talk to you later." J.D. said getting up and running towards the door.

"Whatever." Turk said.

J.D. stopped, but didn't say anything. He opened the door, and went out.

Turk went to the refrigerator and got another beer.

(Meanwhile…)

Carla looked at Dr. Cox. "You know maybe you should just go."

"That's what I was thinking." Dr. Cox said.

"Walk out like you always do." Carla said.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO CARLA? HUH?" Dr. Cox said snapping at her.

"I WANT YOU TO SAY THAT I'M YOUR NUMBER 1 PRIORITY!" Carla said.

"WELL I CAN'T!"

"AND WHY IS THAT? IS IT BECAUSE THE BABY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME?"

"YES CARLA! RIGHT NOW THE BABY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANYTHING! IINCLUDING… you."

Things got quiet again.

"Well there's no taking that back." Carla said.

"Carla… I'm sorry." Dr. Cox said.

"I'm sorry too." Carla said. "I don't think this is going to work out anymore."

"Carla." Dr. Cox started.

"JUST GO." Carla said.

Dr. Cox looked at Carla for a second, and left the restaurant.

"So I'm guessing you won't be ordering anything tonight?" The waiter said.

"On the contrary." Carla said. "Could I get some wine?"

"Um ok." The waiter said.

(Later…)

J.D. was in the room with Jordan.

"Ok, so can somebody please tell me WHY THE HELL THIS DAFFODIL IS HERE INSTEAD OF MY HUSBAND?"

"Well technically he's not your husband anymore." J.D. said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jordan screamed.

Dr. Cox entered the room. "Jordan!" Dr. Cox said.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME PER!" Jordan shouted.

"Thank God." J.D. said.

Dr. Cox had a frown on his face.

"I know it's probably none of my business, but is something wrong?" J.D. asked.

"Carla and I broke up." Dr. Cox said.

"Oh I'm sorry." J.D. said.

"Yeah me too." Jordan said with a smile on her face. That smile quickly turned into a frown as she began screaming.

"Push Jordan!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" Jordan shouted.

"I can see the head!" J.D. said.

"Keep pushing!" Another doctor said.

Dr. Cox's eyes widened.

J.D. looked at Dr. Cox and smiled.

**It's amazing how childbirth always shocks a person. Actually there's a lot of things that can happen over a few surprises.** **Like shocking words for an example. They can lead to an un expecting scenario…**

Turk was laying down on the couch when the doorbell rang. He got up and tripped over his own feet.

"Hold on a min-ute!" Turk said. He walked over to the door and hiccupped. He opened the door.

"Carla?"

Carla was in tears. "Turk-you-never-believe-the-kind-of-night-I've haaaaad!" Carla said her words dragging on.

"Are you drunk?" Turk asked.

"Are you?" Carla asked.

The two stared at each other, and kissed.

"What are you doing?" Turk asked.

"You're single… I need a rebound." Carla said drunkenly.

Turk stared at her for a moment, and pulled her in for another kiss. Carla closed the door, and the two began making out.

"I missed this." Carla said.

Turk didn't reply, but took off Carla's shirt.

"You still don't waste anytime do you?" Carla asked.

"Nope." Turk said.

"Well neither do I." Carla said taking off Turk's shirt,

The two began kissing some more and Carla began to rub Turk's crotch. Turk began moaning.

"This is wrong." Turk said.

"I don't care." Carla said. She looked down. "Good morning." She said.

"I can't do this to J.-" Turk was cut off with a kiss.

The two stopped for a brief moment, and Carla took off her pants. Turk looked shocked.

"Well?" Carla asked.

"You're sexier than I remembered." Turk said.

Carla jumped in Turk's arms, but Turk fell back and the two were on the ground.

"Let me just remove these nuisances and we can get started." Carla said with a smile.

"Oh goody, goody!" Turk said.

(Later…)

Jordan was holding the baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful." Dr. Cox said.

"What are you going to name her?" J.D. asked.

"Probably start with a J… you know in honor of Joe."

"That sounds like a good idea." J.D. said.

"How about Jennifer?" Jordan asked.

"Sounds good." Dr. Cox said. He looked at a doctor, who began to write the name down on a clipboard.

"It's missing something…" J.D. said. "What about Jennifer Dylan?"

"That's a lot better." Jordan said.

"Why Dylan?" Dr. Cox asked. He paused to think for a second. "Oh hell no! Newbie!"

Dr. Cox turned to see J.D. had already run out of the room.

"Jordan do NOT use that name."

"And since you hate it, I'll DEFNITELY use it! Hello there! Welcome to the world J.D.!"

Dr. Cox gritted his teeth, and left the room running down the hallway.

"NEWBIE!" Dr. Cox shouted.

J.D. was hiding under a counter.

**I should probably lay low for a while… say 7 hours? Anyway, I hope Turk isn't too mad at me…**

(Meanwhile…)

Carla and Turk were on the floor with a blanket wrapped around them. Carla was sleeping.

"What did I just do?" Turk said.

**A/N: Ok guys! So that's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned for another chapter Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok guys, so here's the 6****th**** chapter of MFFW! Enjoy!**

J.D. was walking down the hallway when he saw Elliot and Carla talking. He walked over to them.

"Hey. You doing any better?" J.D. asked.

"No not really." Carla said.

"We're here for you if you need anything." Elliot reminded her.

"Yeah I know. Thanks guys." Carla said. She walked off.

"Damn. That's the second doctor she's gone through in a year." J.D. said.

"J.D!" Elliot said.

"Sorry. It just slipped out… sorta."

Elliot hit J.D.'s arm. The two failed to notice that Turk was hiding around a corner.

"Hiding from Scooter?"

Startled, Turk turned to see Janitor hovering over him.

"What do you want?" Turk asked.

"How could you cheat on him? And with 'the one that got away' too." Janitor asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Turk asked.

"Look, don't act like you don't know. I know about you and J.D.'s relationship."

Turk looked at Janitor for a minute. "Well how did you know about what else I said?"

"Well it started when I went alley cat hunting."

Turk looked at Janitor strangely.

"What? Squirrel season is over, so I need something new to stuff!"

(Flashback)

Janitor was in an alley with a gun when he heard a noise.

"Looks like I'm going to catch a big one!" Janitor said pointing his gun to a trashcan.

The trashcan fell over revealing Turk.

"Bald doctor?" Janitor asked.

"Oh if it isn't the Janitor!" Turk said. He tried walking over to Janitor but stumbled.

"So we're drunk I see." Janitor said.

"A few beers….wines….liquors…." Turk said.

"Well what's with the heavy drinking?"

"J.D. and I got in a fight, and he left."

"Like a lovers quarrel?"

"Yeah that's exactly it." Turk said. He hiccupped.

"Well that's nothing to get drunk over!" Janitor said.

"That's not the worse part. Carla came drunk too. She and Perry broke up." Turk said.

"Oh tell me you didn't sleep with her."

"No. We just had sex." Turk said.

"Wow." Janitor said.

"I feel so bad. I like J.D. but, Carla was my 'what if' girl you know? I mean I wonder how things would turn out if we never broke up last year."

"So how are you going to tell him this?"

"He's not going to find out got it?"

"I'll tell him if I feel like it."

"Fair enough." Turk said. "Janitor?"

"What."

"Catch me."

Turk began to fall over and fell into some trashcans knocked out.

"Oops." Janitor said sarcastically.

(Flashback ends)

"You're the reason why I have this killer headache!" Turk said.

"Once again oops." Janitor said and shrugged.

"You didn't say anything to J.D. did you?" Turk asked.

"Course not." Janitor said. He walked off.

"How am I going to get out of this?" Turk wondered.

(Later…)

J.D. walked out of a patient's room when he heard a whisper.

"Newbie."

J.D. looked around.

"Newbie!"

J.D. looked to see Dr. Cox hiding around a corner.

"Dr. Cox?"

"Would you hush and come over here?" Dr. Cox asked.

J.D. walked over to Dr. Cox.

"Has Carla said anything about me?"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk about you right now." J.D. said.

"Look, you've got to understand where I'm coming from. When you have kids, they become your top priority won't they?"

**Well considering I don't think it's possible to have kids with Turk, I won't be worried about this kind of situation.**

"Yeah I guess you're right, but you could've said it a lot nicer." J.D. said.

"I didn't mean to throw it on her like that!" Dr. Cox said. "I care about them both!"

"Oh so you're not mad that your baby's name is J.D.?"

"That's because NO ONE will ever call her that." Dr. Cox said.

"I guess that's understandable."

**Damn it!**

"Look, could you try to talk to Carla for me?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'd probably end up fearing for my life." Dr. Cox said.

"If I do this, can I be the only one to call Jennifer J.D.?"

"No."

"How about a year?"

"Nope."

"A month? A week?"

"A day."

"Deal!" J.D. said.

"Ok. Thank you Ariel."

Dr. Cox walked off.

**I probably could've convinced him to stop calling me girls' names but oh well!**

J.D. walked down the hallway.

(Later…)

Turk was eating lunch alone when Carla walked up to him.

"Hey." Carla said.

"Oh um hey." Turk said.

"About last night."

"No need to explain. Freak accident."

"Totally." Carla said. "It didn't even mean anything."

"Definitely didn't mean anything." Turk said.

"So do we agree not to tell anybody?" Carla asked.

"I won't if you won't." Turk said.

"Ok. Good." Carla said.

It was silent for a minute.

"Well… I'll talk to you later." Carla said.

"Bye." Turk said.

"Bye." Carla said. She walked off quickly.

"I have to tell J.D." Turk said.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. walked up to Carla.

"Carla!"

"Oh hey J.D." Carla said.

"I know he's probably the last person you want to hear about right now…"

Carla rolled her eyes. "And you're right."

"But Dr. Cox wanted me to talk to you."

"J.D. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but if Perry wants to talk to me, he knows where to find me, but I don't think that's such a good idea right now. I need some space."

"Ok." J.D. said nodding.

Carla smiled. "I'll see you later." She said.

"Alright." J.D. said.

Carla turned around and left.

**Poor Dr. Cox. Hopefully my relationship never reaches that point.**

Turk saw J.D. enter the cafeteria.

"Well Turk, it's now or never." Turk said to himself.

He took a deep breath and got up.

"J.D." Turk said.

J.D. turned to see Turk and smiled. "Ok so you still are talking to me."

"Just say it Turk. Come out and say it. I cheated on you with Carla."

"Turk?" J.D asked.

"J.D. I…"

J.D.'s smile turned to a look of worry.

"I… want you to move in with me." Turk said quietly.

J.D. looked shocked. "What? Are you sure?"

"You said you wanted to take a step up in our relationship didn't you?"

J.D.'s smile came back. "Yeah. Are you sure? I mean what am I supposed to say?"

"Say that the rent in your apartment increased drastically, and while looking for a new apartment, you can be my roomie."

J.D. sighed from relief.

"Something wrong?" Turk asked.

"You scared me for a moment. Did you have any idea what I thought you were going to say?" J.D. asked.

Turk looked guilty for a second. "What? Nah I'd never do anything to hurt you man!"

"Yeah I know." J.D. said. "Well… 'roomies' it is!"

J.D. was about to give Turk a hug until he remembered they were in public. They hi-fived.

"What did I say about people initiating hi fives without me?" Todd asked.

"Sorry Todd." J.D. and Turk said.

"Well I'm about to go." J.D. said.

"You're not going to eat?" Turk asked.

"Nope! Too excited! Now if you excuse me, I've got some calls to make so I can give my notice to the apartment manager!"

J.D. ran out of the cafeteria.

"Ok… see ya!" Turk said.

J.D. was out of sight.

"Damn it." Turk said quietly.

**A/N: Ok, so that wraps up this chapter! Unfortunately, school starts back up for me tomorrow :( lol, so that means until I get back into my regular school routine, chapters will be updated weekly instead of daily! So look for chapter 7 sometime next week! See ya then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok guys! It's been a while, but here's the next chapter of MFFW! Hope you guys like it!**

J.D. was walking in and out of his room with boxes. He went into his room, and brought a box out. Turk was watching the whole thing.

"You do know you're not moving for another 4 weeks right?" Turk asked.

"I know, but it's never too soon to pack!" J.D. said.

Turk rolled his eyes, but smiled.

**Turk and I are finally at a good place. I'm moving into his place in a month! We're finally taking that next step!**

J.D. exited out of his room with a heavy box.

"Need any help?" Turk asked.

"No…I've… got it!" J.D. said.

The weight of the box shifted onto J.D. and he fell back spilling the items onto the floor.

Turk got down on the ground and picked up an item.

"This entire box had nothing but underwear, boxers, and…." Turk said examining a pair of J.D.

J.D. snatched the underwear from Turk. "They're satin shorts smart one."

"Uh huh." Turk said with a smile.

"Shut-"

J.D. was cut off with a kiss from Turk. J.D. began to kiss him back.

**Now THIS is finally the happy relationship I've been looking for! I just wish that everyone's relationship was like this…**

(Meanwhile…)

Dr. Cox was holding Jennifer in his arms.

"Now why couldn't Jack have been quiet like you?"

Jordan walked into the living room to see Dr. Cox and the baby.

"Perry it's been 7 hours. Can I at least hold the baby now?" Jordan asked.

"No I think I can hold her another 2 hours."

"Your first day off in weeks and you've spent the majority of it holding our daughter."

"See, to a normal person, someone would find that sentence wrong." Dr. Cox said.

"Perry."

"Please don't start with me Jordan. The only way I can stop thinking about… the C word is to look down at my daughter's face!"

"The C word… want to have sex?" Jordan asked.

"No. Because that will make me think of Carla."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'll only be thinking of someone else too."

"So just let me hold our daughter."

Jordan frowned. "You know Per, maybe you should stop focusing on getting back together with a girl that clearly doesn't want anything to do with you, and…" Jordan stopped.

Dr. Cox looked at her. "And what?"

"And focus more on… trying… to be a family again."

Dr. Cox was surprised. "What?"

"A family Perry! I want you back. I want us to try this dating thing out and become girlfriend boyfriend, and then get married… AGAIN, so we can finally become a regular family with two kids. Happy now?"

"What?"

Jordan rolled her eyes. "I just poured out my heart to you… and you're speechless."

"… What?"

Jordan became angry. "Yeah… I'm taking Jack and the baby to my mom's for a while."

"Jordan." Dr. Cox started.

"No seriously. Get your priorities straight first Per. I don't think I want to do this anymore."

Jordan went into another room. "Jack sweetie, we're leaving now!"

"I got my backpack!" Jack said running out of the room.

Jordan went over to Perry and picked up the baby.

"Jordan, you don't have to do this."

"Yeah. I think I do."

Jordan slowly picked up Jennifer. She began moving around a bit.

"Say bye to daddy J.D." Jordan said.

Dr. Cox twitched at the name.

"I'll call you tonight so you can say goodnight to the kids."

"And what about saying goodnight to you?"

"I'll call you at the end of the week to see where you're at." Jordan said.

Dr. Cox looked sad. Jordan walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Bye Per."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye Jackie. Bye Jenny."

The three walked out the door, and Dr. Cox sighed.

"What the hell do I do now?"

(Meanwhile…)

Elliot and Keith were in the cafeteria rubbing noses when Carla approached them.

"Oh give me a break." Carla said irritated slamming her tray on the table.

Elliot and Keith stopped to look at Carla. "Hey Ms. Moody."

"I'm not moody." Carla said. She walked over to the counter and took a big bottle of syrup.

"You always eat when you're upset, irritable, sad..."

"OK ELLIOT I GET IT!" Carla said drowning her pancakes in syrup.

"Point proven." Elliot said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Elliot." Carla said taking out a knife from her backpack.

"You brought your own knife?"

"I don't see why not!" Carla said. She cut through her huge stack of pancakes. She took a big chunk of her pancakes into her mouth. "I mean ever since the breakup I've just been feeling all different kinds of emotions ya know?" Carla said with her mouth full.

"Well eating is NOT the right answer. You and me are going out to a night on the town!"

Carla swallowed her food. "Elliot, you're 4 months pregnant. I'm a newly single wreck. What possible fun could we have?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Elliot said. "Well then how about we watch The Notebook and talk about our feelings?"

"Take note that I will be gone that entire night." Keith added.

"Oh sure why not?" Carla said.

"Yay!" Elliot said excitedly.

Carla smiled.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. and Elliot were walking down the hallway talking.

**Ok, so Elliot asked me why I was moving out of my apartment, and most of the time I have a different reason every time she asked.**

(Flashback)

"So why are you moving out?" Elliot asked.

"Oh uh.. rowdy neighbors. Damn 18 year olds."

(The next time…)

"You find anywhere to stay yet?"

"Not exactly. Rowdy elders and their newly found charged up sex lives!"

"I thought it was 18 year olds?"

"Uh…"

(The next time…)

"You need any help finding a new place?"

"Nah. Well, not right now anyway. Turk has offered to let me stay over there for awhile."

"Aw how sweet! You guys can be roomies again!"

"Yep! Then no more newlyweds and their 'fun time' in bed!"

"I thought they were elders?"

"Uh…"

(Flashback ends)

"So when are you moving into Turk's?" Elliot asked.

"MONKEYS!" J.D. shouted.

"What?"

"Sorry I meant a month. I move into Turk's in a month."

"Oh ok cool. So I guess the reason THIS time is because of the monkeys right?"

J.D. looked at Elliot. "Are you assuming I'm lying Elliot?"

"If I am?"

"Well you know what they say about assuming!"

"No. What?"

"When you ASSUME you make an ASS out of U and ME!"

"You are so childish." Elliot said.

**Yes! Well I've gotten her mind off of the apartment!**

"So why are you moving out for real?"

**Or not.**

"Ok, the truth is…

(Later…)

"You want me to move into the same apartment you're in?" Janitor asked.

"It's only temporary." J.D. said.

"For me?"

"No for me."

"Why do you want me to move into the same apartment?" Janitor asked.

"Because I told Elliot that I was moving out because you were there, and I'm obviously terrified of you."

"Obviously." Janitor said.

"So you'll do it?" J.D. asked.

"You do know what kind of deal you're sealing here though right?" Janitor asked.

"Yes I know." J.D. said.

Janitor extended his hand out, and J.D. shook it.

"Well see you soon… apartment friend." Janitor said before walking off.

"It's going to be a long month." J.D. thought to himself. He turned around and walked down the hallway.

**Well it seems that sometimes lying can be acceptable in some situations. Like when you need to protect yourself so other won't see you emotions…**

(Later…)

"Are you sure you can't make it?" Elliot asked.

"Sorry Elliot. Maybe tomorrow or something? I got called in for tonight to cover a shift so…"

"Oh I understand!" Elliot said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Carla said. She hung up the phone and began crying.

**Or when you want to win a family back.**

Dr. Cox sighed and dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Jordan asked.

"I'm over Carla." Dr. Cox said.

"Seriously?" Jordan asked.

"Jack and Jennifer are way more important to me than a relationship."

"And?"

"And?" Dr. Cox repeated.

Jordan smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you with the whole relationship thing."

"It's ok." Dr. Cox said.

"Well I still am going to stay with my mom for the week… but it'll only be a week this time for real." Jordan said.

"Great. I'll see you in a week."

"Ok." Jordan said.

"Hi daddy!" Jack said.

"Hey Jack!" Dr. Cox said. He looked in his lap to see a picture of him and Carla, and put it in his wallet.

"I missed ya buddy! Taking care of your sister?"

"Yeah!"

**So sometimes I guess lying works out for people. I mean, it doesn't blow up in your face all the time… right?**

J.D. entered his apartment. He looked to see half of his wall missing.

"What the hell? 

"Oh. Hey buddy!" Janitor said. "I took this wall down! It was really irritating me! That ok?" 

J.D. simply nodded his head.

"Cool!" Janitor said walking into another room.

**It's going to be a long month.**

**A/N: And that's the end of this chap! Stick around for the next update! See ya then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! So it's time for another chapter update! Lol enjoy!**

J.D. walked down the hallway whistling.

**Today was great. Saved some lives, got the last hamburger in the cafeteria, and got to work half a day! Nothing can ruin me today!**

J.D. reached his apartment, and got to his room. He took out his keys and tried unlocking the door.

**That's odd. It won't open!**

J.D. continued trying to open the door.

"What the hell!"

Irritated, J.D. walked down to the next door, and knocked hard on it. Janitor opened the door.

"Well howdy neighbor!" Janitor said.

J.D. shoved past him.

"Please do come in." Janitor said sarcastically.

"What did you do with my lock?" J.D. asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Janitor said.

"My door won't open, and it did this morning!"

"Oh you're doorknob!" Janitor said. "Well didn't you notice? I changed it?"

"Huh?" J.D. asked.

He walked out of his apartment and went back to his door. The doorknob was furry.

"I could've sworn that was not there a second ago. What is that?"

"It's the new squirrel knob I put into your door!"

"That's disgusting!" J.D. said grossed out.

"It's my thank you gift." Janitor said beginning to get angry.

"Well most people usually give iTunes gift cards for gifts! Not squirrel knobs!"

"I what?" Janitor asked.

J.D. rolled his eyes.

"So you don't like my gift huh?" Janitor asked.

"No. I don't." J.D. said.

Janitor stared at him for a moment. "Don't worry. One day you'll learn to appreciate the stuff that's given to you when the stuff you have disappears."

**Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen to me?**

Janitor stopped looking at him. "Oh and I almost forgot."

Janitor put something in J.D.'s hand.

"What is it?"

"The squirrel tail key!" Janitor said.

J.D. dropped the tail in disgust.

(Meanwhile…)

Turk is walking down the hallway when he sees Cassie.

"That's the same girl J.D. was 'flirting' with." Turk said to himself. He walked over to her.

"Hello!" Turk said.

"Um hey." Cassie said.

"So… whatcha doin?" Turk asked.

"Walking around this dump trying to get exercise." Cassie said mocking his voice.

Turk frowned. "Well we don't need the patients around here catching a bad attitude!" Turk said.

"Ha ha cute." Cassie said.

"You think I'm cute?" Turk asked.

Cassie rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Uh oh. Let me stop before she gets the wrong idea. I already cheated once. Will NOT be doing it again!" Turk said to himself.

"Sorry for being a flirt. It's just that my friend got half the day off. John Dorian?"

"You know J.D.?" Cassie asked.

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah he's my doctor. Kinda cute too." Cassie said.

"Oh I see." Turk said.

"He promised me a date after I get out of this hospital." Cassie said.

"Oh did he really?" Turk said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm excited too! This'll be the first date I've had in months!"

Turk looked at Cassie's face, and saw her mouth moving, but wasn't listening to what she was saying.

"Let's see if J.D. ever happened to find out that I slept with Carla, I could use the fact that he was going to go out with this girl on a date without letting me know!"

"But anyway, I'm Cassie." Cassie said.

"I'm Doctor Turk." Turk said.

Cassie smiled at him and he smiled back.

(Later..)

Dr. Cox was in his apartment pacing back and forth when he heard his door beginning to get unlocked. Jordan, Jennifer, and Jack entered the house.

"Well… we're back." Jordan said with a smile.

Dr. Cox smiled and walked over to them. He picked Jack up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Daddy I missed you!" Jack said.

"I missed you too." Dr. Cox said. He looked at Jennifer.

"Hey there!" Dr. Cox told her.

Jennifer was sleeping in Jordan's arms.

"Now this is the kind of family we should have. You know?" Jordan asked.

Dr. Cox looked at Jordan and back at his kids.

"Yeah." Dr. Cox said.

"Good. I'm so glad you're finally over that Mexican bit-"

Dr. Cox glared at Jordan.

"Mexican... beauty!" Jordan said.

"I'm surprised you still didn't say the 'B' word." Dr. Cox said.

"Well I'm trying to be more mother like. Who would've thought being nice would be fun?" Jordan asked.

"Same here." Dr. Cox said. He looked at his son and kissed him again. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Glad to be back Per." Jordan said.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was walking down the hallway. He went to his door, and pulled out his squirrel tail key.

**I had to get an Appletini to calm my nerves. Janitor makes me so irritated sometimes! I cannot WAIT to move in with Turk!**

J.D. opened his door. He gasped. His apartment had been ransacked.

"Oh no."

J.D. ran around his apartment looking in every room.

**It doesn't look like he took anything! Oh well. Must be losing his touch.**

"Rowdy I have a little bit of my Appletini left…. Rowdy?"

J.D. looked to see that Rowdy was gone from his usual spot.

"JANNNIIIITOOOOOOOR!" J.D. shouted.

In the next apartment, Janitor was laughing.

"Two can play that game…" J.D. thought to himself.

(Meanwhile…)

Turk was walking Cassie back into her room.

"So Cassie, why haven't you been on a date in so long?"

"Oh. Just because my last few relationships have ended over trust issues."

"Trust issues?"

"Yeah… my past 4 boyfriends have cheated on me."

Turk's expression became serious all of a sudden. "Cheated?"

"Yeah. And I HATE cheaters."

Turk gulped. "Hate?"

"No one deserves to get cheated on. NOBODY."

"I mean you gave them a second chance right?"

"NO!" Cassie said angrily. "You don't give backstabbing liars a second chance! They don't deserve it!"

"Not even if it was one mistake?"

"Nope." Cassie said. "I know I might sound harsh, but believe it or not, most people have a zero tolerance for cheating."

Turk looked frightened. "J.D.'s going to find out and break up with me!" He thought to himself.

(Later….)

Carla and Elliot were at a club. Elliot was looking around and Carla looked irritated.

"Tell me why did we come here again?" Carla asked.

"Because you need to cheer up!" Elliot said.

"Who says I want to cheer up?" Carla said slowly starting to frown. "Let's go to an all you can eat buffet. I'm STARVING."

"Carla you just ate!" Elliot said.

"Your point?"

"Just come on and have some fun!" Elliot said. "Oh, but no drinking."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant duh! And if I can't have alcohol neither can you."

Carla rolled her eyes whatever.

"Ok folks! Let's get this party started!" An announcer shouted. He pressed a button and music began to play.

"Oh this is my jam!" Elliot shouted.

Carla looked at Elliot. "You did not seriously just say that."

"What? Whenever the baby starts kicking in there too hard, I played a little rap music and it settled down!"

"So the offspring of the whitest chick in America likes rap music?"

"I guess so!" Elliot said starting to dance.

"Oh give me a break." Carla said.

(Later that night…)

J.D. was looking out of the window to see Janitor leaving the apartment building.

**He's gone. Time for operation sneak in.**

J.D. snuck into Janitor's apartment using the hole in the wall Janitor put in there his first day.

**That actually may be pretty convenient later on.**

J.D. was in Janitor's apartment.

"Now if I were a sick twisted man, where would I hide a stuffed dog?"

J.D. thought about it and snapped his fingers. "In his bed!"

J.D. entered Janitor's room, and saw that something was under the covers.

"Hook, line, and…"

J.D. removed the covers to see a raccoon looking at him.

"He knows about my Raccoon phobia?"

The raccoon screeched at attacked J.D.'s face. J.D. began screaming, and backed into a wall.

"GET OFF!" J.D. shouted. He pulled the raccoon off and threw him across the room. J.D. had scratch marks all over his face.

"Oh Janitor's so going to pay for this!"

J.D. looked around and saw his closet. He opened it and smiled.

"Well what do we have here?" J.D. asked.

(Later…)

Elliot and Carla were dancing.

"WOOO!" Carla said cheering.

"That's the Carla I remember!" Elliot said.

Carla then began to dance up on some guy.

"Don't remember that though." Elliot said.

Carla rubbed up on the guy, when she stopped for a moment.

"You ok?" Elliot asked.

"Bathroom!" Carla said running away.

"Carla!" Elliot shouted running after her. "Ok this running thing isn't going to work." Elliot began walking.

(Later…)

J.D. was in his apartment watching TV.

"DORIAN!" A voice shouted.

J.D. smiled as he saw Janitor coming through from the hole he put in the wall.

"Dorian where are they?"

J.D. looked at Janitor as if he were crazy. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"My squirrels! Where are my squirrels?"

"Sometimes you realize that you have to appreciate the stuff that's given to you when the stuff you have disappears." J.D. said with a grin.

"You didn't give me anything!" Janitor shouted.

"Check your bed again!" J.D. said.

Janitor turned around and went through the hole in the apartment. He was back in his apartment, and ran into the bedroom. He removed the covers to see a box.

"A box? A stupid box? For once I thought he actually had something scary." Janitor said with the sound of relief in his voice. "Here's what I think about your damn box!"

Janitor picked up the box and threw it against his wall. The lid fell off and hundreds of tiny spiders emerged from the box. The Janitor's eyes widened.

"He knows about my arachnophobia?" Janitor said surprised.

The sounds of Janitor's scream brought a smile to J.D.'s face.

**And the war has officially…begun.**

**A/N: Ok, guys so this was the newest chapter! Lol the next one is probably going to be more of a filler chapter like this one. Chapter 10 we'll get back into the good stuff lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok guys so here's the next chap of MFFW! Hope you enjoy it!**

J.D. was sitting in his apartment.

**It's been two weeks since Janitor and I had our little…scuffle, but still neither of us has met to make our trade. I know I'm pretending not to care, but I really miss Rowdy!**

There was a knock on J.D.'s door, and he got up to open it.

"Hello John Dorian." Janitor said.

"Janitor." J.D. said.

"We've been doing this far too long. I want my squirrels back!"

"Sure! As soon as you give me Rowdy back!"

"And why should I believe that you'll give them back to me?"

"Because unlike you, I'm not some crazy sick bastard who would even start this whole war!"

"ME?"

"Yes you! YOU changed my doorknob and YOU took Rowdy!

"I did do those things didn't I?"

"YES!"

Janitor eyed J.D. "Well I guess you win. Happy?"

"Is there some type of catch?" J.D. asked.

"No. We'll meet after work." Janitor said.

"Fair enough." J.D. said. "See you then!"

Janitor walked away and J.D. closed his door.

**Well I'm eager to get through the day. I feel like missing a day of work puts me behind in the lives of my friends. I wonder how they're doing?**

(At Sacred Heart…)

Jordan was talking to Dr. Cox.

"So I was thinking we get a babysitter for the kids this weekend and go out?"

"I'd love to, but I'm swamped this weekend. 48 hour shift to do unfortunately."

"Oh." Jordan said disappointed. "Maybe next weekend?"

"Maybe." Dr. Cox said trying to bring a smile to his face.

Jordan smiled. "Ok then! I'll see you at home!"

"Bye." Dr. Cox said.

Jordan walked away. Elliot looked at Dr. Cox.

"Why so hesitant Perry? Perhaps you've still got lingering feelings for a certain Latina nurse?"

"This same nurse who doesn't want anything to do with me? Yes." Dr. Cox said.

"What a shock!" Elliot said. "The thing is. You broke up with her so… why?"

"I don't want any more kids." Dr. Cox said. "She does. Our lives are on different paths."

"Well who knows! Maybe those paths could intertwine one day?"

"I doubt it. Carla doesn't want anything to do with me right now."

"I don't think Carla wants anything to do with anyone right now." Elliot said.

"Why do you say that?"

"She's sick. She ate some bad shrimp a few weeks ago she told me." Elliot said.

"Oh. Gross." Dr. Cox said.

"I could really use some shrimp dipped in Italian dressing and smothered in a cheese sauce right now."

Dr. Cox stared at Elliot.

"You know what? I think I'm going to give Keith a quick call."

"That boy hasn't killed himself yet?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Nah. But it's not like he hasn't tried already."

Dr. Cox smiled. "Memories."

(Meanwhile…)

The Todd and Turk were walking down the hallway.

"So what are you feeling so bad about big dog?" Todd asked.

"I told you nothing much Todd." Turk said annoyed.

"Well how am I supposed you overcome this feeling of guilt if you're not even going to tell me what you're feeling guilty about?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because the severity of the problem means more pleasure to help you get your mind off of it!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well if you did something bad, a one night stand with one of the girls from the Bouncy House on 65 will cheer you up! If you did something VERY bad, a threesome with one of the girls from the Bouncy House should suffice!"

"Why just one?"

"Well I expect to have some fun too! Am I right five?"

Todd held his hand up as Turk rolled his eyes and walked off.

"I wonder what I said?"

(Later…)

Elliot and Dr. Cox were in a patient's room.

"So Jewfro…" Dr. Cox started.

"Uh my name is Aaron." Aaron said.

"Ok. So anyway Jewfro." Dr. Cox started up again.

Elliot and Aaron rolled their eyes.

"We're trying to figure something out Aaron." Elliot said.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Say after a decade of drooling over the girl of your dreams, you finally win her heart, and you two began dating." Elliot said.

"Uh huh…" Aaron said.

"And right when things are about to get good, BAM! Your ex-wife shows up pregnant with your child causing drama and a love triangle to be thrown into your life."

"This is so stupid." Dr. Cox said as he covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

"I'm talking Perry!" Elliot said. "Anyway, the relationship continues even though the ex is trying to throw the current relationship off track so the two can get back together to have a family."

"And it works right?" Aaron asked.

"Not quite yet. The baby is born, and the current girlfriend decides that she wants to have a baby with him as well! But his second child was just born and he doesn't know whether or not he wants anymore kids, and the current girlfriend wants to have a child before her time is up and trust me Aaron, her time will be up soon!"

"For the love of… ok listen Jewfro. I just had a baby with my ex-wife who failed to tell me she was pregnant until 3 months later while at her Satan… I mean mother's house. At this time I was in a relationship with the best woman ever. Things began to crumble after my child was born because my girlfriend wants kids and I don't."

"Wait I thought you didn't know?" Elliot asked.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Ok guys I get the picture. Dr…."

"Cox."

"Dr. Cox. If you don't want any more kids, then who can blame you?

"Thank you!"

"But, if your girlfriend wants kids, and you don't, that's a pretty good reason why you guys would split."

Dr. Cox's smile disappeared. "Oh."

"Besides. Maybe trying to start a relationship with your ex-wife will be for the best. I mean wouldn't you want your kids to be happy in a normal family?"

"Of course I want my kids to be happy." Dr. Cox said.

"Well then maybe there's your answer." Aaron said.

Elliot looked at Dr. Cox. He walked out of the room.

"Well thanks Aaron."

"No problem Dr. Reid." Aaron said getting up out of the bed.

"I hope you succeed in theater." Elliot said.

"Why thank you."

Aaron stood looking at Elliot. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok here's the two tickets to see Cats." Elliot said.

"SCORE! My boyfriend will love these!" Aaron ran out of the room.

"Eh. Doesn't surprise me." Elliot said.

(Later…)

Janitor had Rowdy in his arms, as J.D. brought Janitor's bag of Squirrels down the hallway.

"I can't wait till you leave." Janitor said giving Rowdy back.

"That makes 22 of us." J.D. said.

Janitor looked at J.D. confused.

"You, me, and those 20 squirrels in your bag. They were speaking to me…"

Janitor snatched the bag from J.D. "Goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye Janitor." J.D. said.

The two men turned around and walked in opposite directions.

**A/N: Ok, so I am so sorry for the delay! I became busy and practically abandoned this chapter halfway through it. Curse you SAT'S! Anyway, this isn't my favorite chapter, but I basically finished it up so I could get back to main plot chapters rather than fillers like this one and chapter 8. I'll try to update again this week to make up for lost time! Oh, and if you guys like Dragonball, check out my page tomorrow *coughs* new story *coughs* lol. See ya next update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok guys, so here's the next chapter of MFFW! Hope you like it!**

Elliot was in the cafeteria watching J.D. and Carla eat hamburgers and drink soda. She was irritated.

"I don't even know why I sit around and watch this." Elliot said. "It's like frikin torture!"

"Elliot, you can eat one hamburger you know." Carla said.

"I don't want just one." Elliot said. "I want 10! I'm so fed up with being pregnant. I just wish the thing would come out already!"

"It'll be here soon enough." Carla said.

"Then we'll have a combination of Elliot and Keith running around here soon enough." J.D. said.

The girls began laughing and J.D. began to think.

"_Aww look at the little thing!" Elliot said. She had just given birth._

_Everyone looked at the baby as J.D. slowly approached Elliot._

"_I want to see the baby!" J.D. said._

"_Sure!" Elliot said._

_J.D. looked to see Elliot cradling a baby._

"_Aww the baby's adorable!"_

"_Thanks man!" The baby said in Keith's voice._

_J.D. shouted in terror._

"_Would you stop screaming so loud? You almost blew out my frikin eardrum!" The baby said in Elliot's voice._

"Oh that was scary." J.D. said.

"What was?" Elliot asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

The girls looked at J.D. funny when Dr. Cox began walking up to them.

"I'm going to go on ahead and go." Carla said.

"Oh come on Carla. You can't avoid him forever!" J.D. said.

"No that's not the reason why I'm leaving."

"Then what is?" Elliot asked.

"I feel sick." Carla said.

"Carla I thought you were over that bad shrimp thing!"

Carla didn't respond as she ran down the hall.

"Poor thing. That's the last time I ever let her eat seafood."

Dr. Cox walked up to the table. "What's up everyone?" Dr. Cox asked. "Where'd Carla run off to?"

"Oh she went to throw up." J.D. said.

"Oh… cool?" Dr. Cox said.

"You look like you're in a particularly good mood." Elliot said..

"Well Jenny said her first sentence today!"

"Really? But she's so young!" Elliot said.

"I know. I had to tell her 45 times a day for the past 5 weeks but I'm pretty sure she finally said 'my mommy is a demon!'"

"Aw! She's going to be a smart one!" J.D. said.

"I know right." Dr. Cox boasted.

"Speaking of the Devil." Elliot started.

Jordan walked up to the group.

"Hello everyone! Pleasant morning isn't it?"

"What are you doing here? Who's watching the kids?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you? I hired a nanny and got a job here!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"And that was JUST the reaction I was looking for!"

Jordan walked off.

"Great. Now she can make my life hell here and at home."

"Well you're the one who got on the crazy train." J.D. said.

"Don't remind me." Dr. Cox said annoyed. "Did I mention that we're supposed to have a Pizza Night tonight?"

J.D. and Elliot busted out laughing.

"A pizza night? What are you going to do watch black and white TV shows?" J.D. asked.

"Just… the Andy Griffith Show."

The two doctors laughed again, and Dr. Cox got up and walked out.

(Later….)

J.D. was at home with his boxes.

**I'm preparing to sneak move in to Turk's apartment! I'm so excited! I'll start with unnoticeable things like my tee shirts and underwear. I bet he'll like that.**

(Meanwhile…)

Todd and Turk were in a club. Todd had a huge grin on his face. Turk was frowning.

"Cheered up yet?" Todd asked.

"Dude, we just got here." Turk responded.

"Yeah, but still! It's a club! Full of hotties!"

"I guess you're right." Turk said.

"I mean there's no one else worth hanging out with right?" Todd asked.

Turk reached into his pocket and had a picture of J.D. and him on his cell.

"I can't do this man." Turk said.

"Why not?"

"Because going to a club and flirting and hooking up with girls here would make me feel worse! Cheating is what got me in this situation in the first place! Why did it take me just now to realize that? I've really got to be a better boyfriend. Thanks Todd!" Turk said.

"Uh… no problem?" Todd said confused about the situation.

Turk ran out of the club.

"More for me I guess!" Todd said going deeper into the club.

(Later…)

Dr. Cox and Jordan were watching TV.

"You know what? This is stupid." Dr. Cox said.

"I know. People say classics are better but this show's boring the hell out of me!" Jordan said.

"No not the show! Us!"

"Us? You think we're stupid?"

"Jordan, I don't think you and I should try to get back together."

"I figured that idiot. I get it, you're not over Carla, and there's not much I can do about that right now."

"If you knew I wasn't over Carla, then why did you come back?"

"Because I missed you." Jordan said.

Dr. Cox looked at Jordan. "You did?"

Jordan nodded her head. "I know you must think I'm some Satan spawn but I still really like you."

"Jordan."

"And don't start with me about why you don't want to date."

"Jordan."

"Because I get it. You and I have no future together."

"Jordan!"

"Let me finish! I just want to say that I'm glad you're still in my-"

Jordan was cut off by a kiss. She smiled.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know." Dr. Cox said.

"Well who told you that you could stop?"

Dr. Cox smiled and continued kissing Jordan.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was in Turk's apartment placing his stuff in his drawer.

**It's good to finally begin to move in the right direction.**

Turk opened his door.

"J.D.?"

J.D. quickly dropped his clothes. "Hey there!" He said quickly.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh… I missed you?"

Turk laughed. "Well you didn't have to break into my house."

"I didn't! I just got Janitor's key that can open anything."

J.D. showed Turk the key. "This thing's awesome!"

"Wow." Turk said.

**I know it can be hard putting the past behind you, but you just have to get ready for the future you know? Besides, what could possibly be bad enough for you to continue to dwell on your past? Right?**

(Flashback)

Elliot and Keith stopped to look at Carla. "Hey Ms. Moody."

"I'm not moody." Carla said. She walked over to the counter and took a big bottle of syrup.

"You always eat when you're upset, irritable, sad..."

"OK ELLIOT I GET IT!" Carla said drowning her pancakes in syrup.

"Point proven." Elliot said with a smile.

"I don't see why not!" Carla said. She cut through her huge stack of pancakes. She took a big chunk of her pancakes into her mouth. "I mean ever since the breakup I've just been feeling all different kinds of emotions ya know?" Carla said with her mouth full.

"You ok?" Elliot asked.

"Bathroom!" Carla said running away.

"I'm going to go on ahead and go." Carla said.

"Oh come on Carla. You can't avoid him forever!" J.D. said.

"No that's not the reason why I'm leaving."

"Then what is?" Elliot asked.

"I feel sick." Carla said.

"Carla I thought you were over that bad shrimp thing!"

Carla didn't respond as she ran down the hall.

"Poor thing. That's the last time I ever let her eat seafood."

(Flashbacks End)

Carla was in the bathroom.

"I'm so stupid. How didn't I pick this up sooner?"

Carla looked over to her sink.

"Please, please, PLEASE don't let it be true."

Carla walked over to her sink. She picked up the test.

"Positive." Carla said. "… Damn it."

**A/N: And NOW we're finally back on track with the storyline! Lol hopefully that surprised you guys, or maybe you already picked up those settle hints. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! See you next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok folks so here's the next chapter of MFFW! I hope you like!**

Carla is at work, filling out a paper.

"I can't believe this happened." She thought to herself. "How could I have been so stupid? And with Turk? I just HAD to have unprotected sex with Turk!"

"Carla!"

Startled, Carla turned around to see Elliot.

"You ok?" Elliot asked?

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh ok. You just seem so… out of it."

"I'm tired. I got no sleep last night."

"Something bothering you?"

"Nothing… important." Carla said.

"Oh ok. Well, I'll see you at lunch!"

"Bye!" Carla said.

Elliot walked off.

"I've got to tell Turk." Carla said.

Turk was walking down the hallway with J.D.

"So how much more of this sneak moving in are you going to do?" Turk asked.

"You figured it out huh?" J.D. asked.

"I wouldn't have, but after I saw your stuffed animal Justin beside my bed, I had my suspicions."

"Aw darn." J.D. said with a smile. "So you're ok with it?"

"My life is going great right now. You moving in will make it perfect."

J.D. smiled. "Well I'm glad I'll be the thing to add perfection in your life."

"Yeah." Turk said.

Both doctors walked past Carla.

"At this rate, nothing could possibly make my life bad."

"Think again." Carla said quietly.

(Meanwhile…)

Elliot was talking to Keith.

"Are you excited?"

"About what?" Keith asked.

"Well in one month, you and I will know if we're having a daughter, or a son!"

"Oh yeah!" Keith said. "I'm super excited for that!"

"You don't sound excited." Elliot said.

"I am… just not as excited as you are is all!"

"We're going to have a baby soon and you're not even excited?" Elliot said.

"Elliot, I don't think you heard me…" Keith started.

"And another thing, do you know how to change a diaper?"

"Uh…"

"What about burp a baby?"

"Uh…."

"Do you know how to baby proof a house?"

"Yes!"

"Keith!"

"Ok, no." Keith said.

"Keith we're going to have a baby and you don't even know how to take care of one!" Elliot said.

"Well honey, I've been so busy with work."

"Oh no! Don't use that as an excuse!"

"Well maybe one of the nurses can teach me how to take care of a baby. I think Nurse Tisdale is available!"

"Hell no! Nurse Tisdale?" 

"What's so wrong with her?"

"Are we talking about the same big breasted, awesome booty Nurse Tisdale?"

"Yeah!"

Elliot slapped Keith across the face.

"Yeah, I probably had that coming." Keith said.

"DUH! " Elliot said storming off angrily.

"Elliot wait!" Keith ran after her.

Carla was waiting outside the O.R. when Turk came out.

"Turk! Hey." Carla said.

"What's up Carla?" Turk asked.

"Can we talk?" Carla asked.

"Holy crap does she want to get back together?" Turk thought to himself. "She wouldn't! She couldn't! I'm with J.D, but… I don't know. I never saw this coming!"

"Turk!"

Turk looked back at Carla. "Huh?"

"We need to have a serious conversation. How about in the on call room?"

"On call room?" Turk said thinking to himself again. "That's usually where we hooked up! But I've already cheated on J.D. once; I'm not prepared to do it again."

Turk stopped staring into space to already find himself in the on call room.

"How did we get here so fast?" Turk asked.

"I began walking and you followed!" Carla said.

"…Oh." Turk said.

Things were quiet for a moment.

"So what's wrong?" Turk asked.

"Uh… do you remember about 6 weeks ago when Perry and I broke up…"

"Yeah…" Turk said.

"And we were both drunk, and we hooked up in your apartment?"

"Yeah…" Turk said.

"Well… you see I've been feeling some type of way not to soon afterwards."

"Feeling some type of way? I knew it! She does want to get back together!" Turk thought to himself.

"Turk… I'm."

"How do I let her down easy? I mean I obviously can't mention J.D… but."

"Pregnant."

"Carla." Turk started.

"Turk, did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah." Turk said.

"What did I say?"

"You said you were pregnant." Turk said.

Carla looked at Turk. He slowly began to look shocked.

"Pregnant?"

Carla nodded her head. Turk went into a state of shock as he began to feel his world began to slowly crash around him.

"That means you've been pregnant for 6 weeks." Turk said.

"Yeah that's about right." Carla said.

"This can't be happening. I don't believe it, this just can't be happening!"

"Believe it Turk! We're going to be parents."

"This is awful!" Turk said.

"Please, show how happy you truly are." Carla said sarcastically.

"What are we going to do? We're having a baby! We're having a baby out of wedlock at that! My mom's going to kill me!"

"Are you seriously thinking about your mom right now?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to think right now Carla! Everything was going perfect!"

"Yeah I heard you earlier." Carla said annoyed.

"A baby? A baby?"

Carla rolled her eyes. "Look, I see you're going to need time to process this, so I'm going to go on and go. Meet me after work?"

"Yeah… yeah." Turk said.

"Alright." Carla said managing to bring up a small smile. "See you after work."

Carla left the on call room and Turk laid down in the bed.

"I'm going to be a dad…" Turk said.

(Meanwhile…)

Keith saw Elliot in the hallway talking to Jordan, and walked up to her.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Keith asked.

"Keith! Just the person I'm looking for!" Elliot said.

"Hey there big boy." Jordan said with a grin.

"What's going on here?" Keith asked.

"Jordan is having a 'Beginning Baby Class' here at Sacred Heart for new parents, and guess who's signed you up?" Elliot asked.

Keith looked horrified. "Elliot you didn't."

"Oh she did!" Jordan said smiling.

"She'll see you at 7!" Elliot said with a fake smile and shoved past Keith.

"Elliot!" Keith said running after her.

J.D. came out of a patient's room.

**Today is actually pretty good. Turk's happy with the whole sneak move thing, and all my patients are doing fine! There's Turk now!**

Turk walked down the hallway.

"Hey choco…"

Turk walked past J.D. not noticing him.

"Bear… Turk?"

Turk kept down the hallway.

**What the hell was that about?**

"I gotta get outta here." Turk said. He walked up to Dr. Kelso.

"Dr. Kelso, I need to leave early."

"And what may be the reason for said departure?"

"I feel sick."

"Well this is a hospital. People are already sick, so you'll blend right in!"

"Seriously sir. Unless you want Janitor cleaning up the floor and having the hall smell like bacon and eggs…"

"Oh lord, PLEASE send him home!" Janitor said from down the hall.

"Oh fine Turkleton. Such a wuss."

"Thank You sir."

"Whatever."

Turk turned around and walked down the hall.

Carla noticed him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You're just going to go and leave?"

"I can't be at work and deal with this right now. I'm not focused enough to!"

"Do you think I am either? This has been bothering me all day! I'm not running away though!"

Turk frowned. "I need some time alone."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"You are going to keep quiet about this whole thing until we figure out how to handle this."

"You act like you got me pregnant or something while dating another woman!"

Turk was quiet.

"Oh my gosh… you're seeing someone new?"

"Of course not Carla!" Turk lied. "I just… don't want anybody to know right now."

"Fine." Carla said. "I won't tell anyone about this."

"Thanks."

Carla and Turk looked at each other for a brief moment.

"….I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Turk disappeared through the door.

(Meanwhile….)

Keith was holding Jack in his arms. "Tell me again why you wouldn't let me hold Jennifer who actually is a baby, but will let me hold a toddler?"

"Because I'm not giving little J.D. to a crappy excuse for a parent!" Jordan responded.

"I'm not a crappy excuse for a parent!" Keith protested.

"Look at how you're holding Jack!"

Keith looked down to see that he was holding Jack, but he head was all the way back.

"Mommy there's a bug on the ceiling!" Jack said excitedly.

"You're supposed to give head support to a baby moron." Jordan said.

"Oh yeah!" Keith said. He held Jack's head up.

"Now Jack sweetie, proceed with the throw up."

"Throw up?" Keith repeated.

Jack took a deep breath, and Keith frowned.

"Jack… don't you dare!"

Jack hurled on Keith causing Jordan to laugh.

"IS THAT A RABBIT EAR?" Keith shouted in horror.

J.D. walked past the room.

**Normally, there's nothing I love hearing more than Keith's screams, but I'm worried about Turk. Did I do something wrong?**

J.D. saw Carla and walked up to her. "Hey have you seen Turk?"

"He left early."

"You know why?"

"He said he felt sick. Probably has a fever or something."

"Aw poor Chocolate Bear." J.D. said. "I hope he gets over it."

"In about 8 months."

"Huh?"

"I said… I want to see the movie Ape Hunt. Wanna see it with me after work?" Carla said quickly.

"Ape Hunt... never heard of it."

"Oh it's some Indie movie."

"Oh ok. As much as I'd love to, I'm probably just going to go see Turk after work. Maybe some other time?"

"Uh I don't know. The movie might be leaving theaters soon."

"Well we can catch the DVD then!"

"Ha ok!"

J.D. turned around and walked away. Carla frowned.

"I don't know if I can keep lying to people's faces like that." Carla thought to herself.

(Later…)

Elliot was walking to her car when Keith got in front of her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Look. I'm sorry about today alright?"

"Keith, you have nothing to apologize about."

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Oh great you're cheating on me too?" Elliot asked.

"No! No of course not!" Keith said. "It's about the baby."

Elliot looked confused.

"I am excited. I'm just… terrified at the same time."

Elliot smiled. "Aw Keith!"

"I just want to be able to be a good dad, but I don't know what to do! I haven't even babysat a child for more than 30 minutes, and she ended up breaking my arm!"

"Wait, you mean my three year old niece?" Elliot asked. "I thought you said you fell down those steps?"

"…. That's beside the point." Keith said.

The two laughed. "I just don't want to screw up our baby you know?"

"I do." Elliot said. "Kids aren't the easiest to work with. It's going to be a lot of work over the next 18 years, but I think we can go the distance."

Keith smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot said back.

The two kissed. "Did you have rabbit for lunch or something?" Elliot asked.

"Long story." Keith said.

The two walked down the parking lot.

(Later…)

J.D. was in his apartment which was empty for the most part.

**I've called Turk eight times already! Where could he possibly be?**

Turk was lying down in his bed when the phone rang. He just continued to stare into space when his voicemail came on.

"Turk, it's me J.D… again. I know you're probably going to be hella pissed for two reasons: one because well this Is my eighth time calling, and two because I said 'hella'. I just want you to call as soon as you get my message. I'm worried about you? Alright? Talk to you later. Bye."

The voicemail cut off and Turk continued staring at the ceiling…

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 11 guys! I hope you all liked it! Sorry, once again I uploaded this chapter later than I intended, so to make up for it, I'll upload again next week! So be looking for the next update very soon! See you then!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright people so here's the next chapter of MFFW! I hope you like it!**

Turk was with Carla in the Hospital.

"How are you feeling?" Turk asked quietly.

"You don't have to whisper Turk." Carla said. "You seem more suspicious that way."

"I just want to make sure you're ok is all."

"I know. Thanks."

Turk looked at his watch. "Surgery in 10… I'll talk to you later?"

"Ok. Bye." Carla said.

"See ya."

Turk turned around and walked down the hallway. Elliot approached Carla. She was smiling.

"Someone's getting back together!" Elliot teased.

"Elliot please stop with the singing." Carla said.

"What's wrong?"

Carla looked at Elliot for a moment. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to say anything to anyone else?"

"Oh Carla, you know me! I can keep a secret!"

"Yes, regular Elliot can, but not pregnant Elliot."

"What? That's so-"

"True." Carla said interrupting her.

"When did I spill a secret?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you did!"

"Like what? Nurse Tisdale's fake breasts?"

Carla gasped, and Elliot covered her mouth. "I mean…"

"I knew it!" Carla said.

"Shhhhh!" Elliot said. "If you want to talk about big mouths, you're like the biggest gossiper here! I'd hate to see you have a secret when you're pregnant!"

Carla got quiet. "You might not have to wait long."

Elliot went from a look of confusion to a look of shock. "You're pregnant?"

Carla looked at Elliot and nodded her head. Elliot started smiling.

"Holy crap holy crap holy crap!" Elliot said.

Carla covered Elliot's mouth. "You can NOT say a word. Not to Keith, not to J.D. Not to Dr. Cox or Kelso. NOONE."

"My lips are sealed." Elliot said calmly. She then began to get excited again.

"Why are you so excited?" Carla asked.

"We're going to be pregger buddies!" Elliot whispered.

Carla laughed. "You are such a moron. I cannot wait for that baby to come out."

"And I can't wait for yours too! Who's the father by the way? Is it Turk?"

"Huh? No. No. It's uh…"

"You do know who the father is right?"

"Uh yeah… remember that guy from the club?"

"Oh yeah. You guys hooked up?"

"Yeah. We got caught up in the moment, and…. Here we are."

"Oh. Why was Turk with you?"

"Because he was… trying to see if there was anything more between us."

"So he does want you back!" Elliot said.

"Elliot quiet!" Carla said. "He… doesn't know about the pregnancy. It's not a good time."

"Do you still have feelings for Turk?"

Carla looked at Elliot.

"Hey girls!"

The two looked to see J.D. walking towards them.

"Hey J.D.!" Elliot said.

"Hey J.D." Carla said a little more nervously.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Just trying to enjoy my day." J.D. said.

"You sound bored."

"I am bored." J.D. said. "Is it weird to say that I function better with drama in my life rather than none?"

"You should be happy that your life isn't dramatic!" Carla said.

"But my life normally revolves around drama! But there hasn't been much lately!"

"I thought you said Turk was avoiding you for some reason?"

"Oh that? We solved that problem."

(Flashback)

Turk was in his room when he heard his door unlock.

"Turk!"

Turk broke out of his daydream and got up off the bed.

"J.D.? What are you doing here?"

"Why won't you return any of my calls?"

"It's just that, now isn't a good time…"

"I'm your boyfriend Turk! You're supposed to tell me everything!"

Turk was silent.

"Was it something I did? You really are mad at me for sneak moving in aren't you?"

"J.D., no it's not that."

J.D. frowned. "I mean I really can find somewhere else to go if you're having second doubts."

"I'm not having second doubts! If there's one thing I'm sure of right now, it's you and me."

J.D. smiled and kissed Turk. "Now there's the Turk I remember."

Turk kissed him back and pushed him against the wall.

"Ooh aggressive Turk! My favorite!"

J.D. removed Turk's shirt and began kissing him.

"Whoa, you still no that there's no-"

"Sex? Yes I know."

"You're not mad are you?" Turk asked.

"It's not my favorite thing, but I've survived this long. Besides, what I'm about to do isn't really considered sex these days."

Turk smiled. "Well then let's take this over to the bedroom shall we?"

J.D. smirked and tried to pick up Turk. He fell back.

"Ok, I think I may have broken my back."

(Flashback ends)

"My back still hurts. And I never got to do what I wanted." J.D. said frowning.

"Which was?" Carla asked.

"Uh…. Take him to Hershey Park! You know he loves that place."

"It's his remedy for whenever he's sad." Carla said.

**Probably isn't anymore!**

"Well girls, I gotta go check up on my patient and continue with this boring day. See you at lunch!"

"Bye!" The girls said.

"You see Carla? I didn't even speak anything about your pregnancy!"

"That's because he didn't even give you the chance to speak!" Carla said.

"You still should be proud though." Elliot said pouting.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. entered Cassie's room. "Hey… whoa."

Cassie no longer looked sick. Her eyes looked bright and she had a killer smile.

"Hey J.D. What's up?"

"Whoa."

"What?"

"Uh nothing. It's just that without being pale you look awesome."

"Thanks I think." Cassie laughed. "So how's life treating you?"

"Boring." J.D. answered.

"Well enjoy it while you can. Reality is drama, and when you have free time to be bored, it should be taken in."

"That was kinda deep!"

"Thanks! I got it from a fortune cookie a while ago."

J.D. and Cassie laughed.

"Well what about you Cassie? You look like you could be getting out of here any day now."

"Two weeks to be exact. I'm so excited!"

"I bet."

**Cassie was the first long term patient I had in a while who actually made it out of the hospital. Well considering that my last patient was Joe. I wish I knew how he was doing about now.**

"You do remember why I'm excited right?"

"Uh…"

"We're going on that date remember?"

"Date? Oh yeah! Date."

"Unless you don't want to go on a date anymore."

"No it's not that. I mean you're… well you're hot."

Cassie smiled. "And that's all I needed to hear."

Cassie leaned in and kissed J.D. After what seemed like an hour he pulled away.

"WHOA! WHOA!" J.D. said shocked.

Cassie covered her mouth. "I can't believe I just did that."

J.D. got up from her bed. "I can't believe that just happened."

"And I could still be sick!" Cassie said. "What was I thinking?"

"No… no it's… ok." J.D. said.

The two looked at each other.

"I have to go."

"J.D. wait."

J.D. walked out of Cassie's room.

**And here comes the drama.**

(Meanwhile…)

Carla was at the counter when Dr. Cox walked by.

"Perry."

Dr. Cox stopped and looked around. "Carla?"

"Hey."

"H-hey." Dr. Cox said surprised and confused.

"How've you been? How's Jack and the baby?"

"They're doing fine… how are you? We haven't talked since…"

"The breakup? Well I'm doing ok. Just working a whole lot."

"I'm trying to become more of a family man."

"Well that's good. That's really good." She smiled.

Dr. Cox smiled back. "Carla, not that I'm mad that we're talking again, but… what made you do this?"

"I just realized that… over the past few weeks, mistakes were made, and I just want to fix them the best way I can."

Dr. Cox smiled. "I'm really sorry how things ended between us."

"Me too." Carla said smiling back.

Elliot was watching them. "She's pregnant and she's steal attracting the guys! What the frik? " She said to herself quietly.

(Later…)

Turk walked out of the O.R. when J.D. walked up to him.

"Hey J.D."

"My patient and I kissed. I just wanted to let you know now that it meant nothing. Nothing at all!"

"J.D. calm down! I believe you!"

"Really? Damn."

"You're mad?"

"Well I did kinda want you to be a little mad. I've been so bored lately."

Turk smiled. "How about we go out tonight? I heard they are going to sell the Appletini half price today."

"Seriously? Well I know our plans for tonight!"

Turk smiled, but looked to see Carla and Dr. Cox smiling at each other. He then frowned.

J.D. looked at Turk. "You ok? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh… nothing. Let's go."

"Ok!"

J.D. and Turk walked away, but Turk turned around to look at Carla and Dr. Cox, still smiling.

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter folks! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: And here's the next chapter of MFFW! Enjoy it!**

J.D. was walking down the hallway.

**Ok, so last week something strange happened.**

(Flashback)

"Well what about you Cassie? You look like you could be getting out of here any day now."

"Two weeks to be exact. I'm so excited!"

"I bet."

**Cassie was the first long term patient I had in a while who actually made it out of the hospital. Well considering that my last patient was Joe. I wish I knew how he was doing about now.**

"You do remember why I'm excited right?"

"Uh…"

"We're going on that date remember?"

"Date? Oh yeah! Date."

"Unless you don't want to go on a date anymore."

"No it's not that. I mean you're… well you're hot."

Cassie smiled. "And that's all I needed to hear."

Cassie leaned in and kissed J.D. After what seemed like an hour he pulled away.

"WHOA! WHOA!" J.D. said shocked.

Cassie covered her mouth. "I can't believe I just did that."

J.D. got up from her bed. "I can't believe that just happened."

(Flashback ends)

**So I did what any rational bi doctor with a boyfriend, but started finding feelings for his female patient would do.**

Doug J.D. "I just wanted to say thanks again Dr. Dorian for Cassie. She's hot, healthy, and I won't have to worry about killing her!"

"No problem Doug!" J.D. said. He walked away.

**That's right! I switched her! I switched her to Doug! Some people may call that cruel and unusual, but I call it rational.**

J.D. walked past Carla, who was working on a chart.

"Carla!"

Carla looked up to see Elliot walking towards her with someone.

Carla's smile quickly turned to a frown as she saw who she was with. It was the guy from the club.

"Hey Carla!" Elliot said angrily.

"Oh hey Elliot." Carla said nervously.

"So I ran into your baby daddy while at Taco Bell… and I know that seems racist but it's true."

Carla rolled her eyes.

"So I congratulated him on the baby to be, but he denies it!"

"We didn't even sleep together!"

Elliot smacked him. "Don't deny the truth! I'm pregnant you do NOT want to piss me off!"

"Elliot stop! I have something to tell you."

Elliot looked confused.

"He isn't the father…. We didn't do anything."

"What?"

"I told you!" The man said.

"Get outta here!" Elliot said.

The man turned around. "Crazy bit-" He walked into the wall.

"So who's the father then?"

"… Turk."

"I knew it!" Elliot said. "Why would you lie to me about that?"

"Because! He didn't want anyone to know about it!"

"But I'm your best friend! Why would you lie to me about this?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that I…"

"It's ok I guess."

"No it's not. Now you're mad and you've embarrassed yourself."

"I mean… this is the first time I hadn't been left out in the gossip. It was the first time anyone talked to me about anything juicy since I was pregnant, and you turned it into a lie."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm tired of being taken advantage of. See you later."

Elliot turned around and walked away.

"Elliot! Come on!"

Dr. Cox went up to Carla. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no. Things are going… just fine."

"Oh ok. Well if you need to talk…"

"Thanks."

The two smiled at each other, and Dr. Cox turned and walked down the hallway. He was about to turn a corner when Jordan jumped from it.

"Don't do that Grim! If you want to take my life away do it at night like regular reapers do!"

"Haha very funny."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jordan."

"I see you're becoming friendly with Nurse Espinosa again."

"It's not that big of a deal. We're friends."

Jordan laughed. "Right. Friends."

"Aw come on Jordan! You think that kiss from a few weeks back meant nothing?"

"I didn't say that, it's just that…"

"What?"

"Every time I feel like I'm in some competition with some girl over you, I feel like I'm in a losing battle."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Dr. Cox smiled. "I had no idea you were that fond of me!"

"Don't let it get to your head."

Dr. Cox smiled at her. "How about we go out tonight?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I get off work early. We can pay the sitter overtime."

"I'd love that!"

"I thought you would."

"I can't wait."

Jordan smiled and walked away.

"You just seem to be quite the ladies' man lately around here huh?"

Dr. Cox turned around to see Turk.

"What are you talking about Gandhi?"

"First Carla, and now Jordan? Nice."

"Carla? We were just talking."

"Uh huh. Sure you were."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

Turk looked surprised. "What? No way!"

"Well then maybe you'd be better off minding your own business."

Turk was speechless and Dr. Cox turned around and walked away.

Keith walked out of a patient's room when Elliot walked up to him.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?"

"Keith, do you think that I've been taken advantage of more lately since I've been pregnant?"

Keith paused for a moment.

(Flashback)

Keith and Elliot were outside of a mall.

"Ready to go home?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, my legs are killing me."

A woman walked up to Elliot.

"Excuse me, but can you watch my kids for me while I hookup with that guy over there?"

"Well I don't see why not!" Elliot said.

"Elliot, what are you doing?"

"Oh, it's not a big deal Keith! It really doesn't matter!"

(2 hours later…)

"Is it ok if I use whatever money's in your wallet to go on a shopping spree?" One of the girls asked.

Elliot pulled out her wallet. "I only have $20."

"Sweet!"

Keith quickly took Elliot's money away. "I don't think so!"

The girl rolled her eyes annoyed.

(1 hour later…)

The woman and man walked up to Elliot and Keith.

"Care for a foursome?"

"Sure why not."

"ELLIOT!"

"WHAT?"

(Flashback ends…)

"Is that a trick question?"

"Gee thanks."

Elliot was about to turn around when Keith grabbed her shoulder.

"It's ok Elliot. It's just a pregnant thing."

"Well I didn't know being pregnant would affect me this badly! I can't wait to go back to normal."

"Don't worry honey. The baby will be here soon."

Keith hugged Elliot.

"I cannot wait."

(Later…)

Dr. Cox and Jordan were sitting in a restaurant.

"This is pretty fancy. Usually you're an obnoxious cheap skate! But I'm thoroughly impressed here!"

"Why thank you." Dr. Cox said flattered.

"So what's on the menu for tonight?"

"Anything you want. I've got the credit card."

Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Uh yeah I want that." Jordan said pointing to the menu.

The waiter grabbed her menu.

"Such proper etiquette." Dr. Cox said sarcastically. "I'll have the steak."

The waiter grabbed his menu as well, and walked off.

"We haven't gone on a date like this since before we were married."

"I know. It's pretty nice."

"So, what do you think about the idea of us becoming a couple again?"

Dr. Cox looked surprised. "That was unexpected."

"Sorry. I'm just tired of feeding around the bush. I think we should become a couple again."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Here's the next chapter of MFFW ! Hope you guys like it!**

J.D. was in his apartment. Everything was packed and he was surrounded by boxes.

**Well tonight is my last night in this apartment. It's been fun, but I've got to start the beginning of my new life with Turk.** **There's only a few more things to pack, and I am done.**

J.D. walked into his room, and opened the bottom drawer. There were a bunch of pictures and other objects in it. J.D. reached into the box and pulled out a picture.

"Wow, we were only interns back then." J.D. said smiling.

He pulled out another picture. It was of him and Joe.

"Oh yeah that was when we brought steak night to him! Ha… oh Joe."

J.D. looked up from the picture to see someone standing there.

"Hey J.D.!"

J.D. looked confused as he looked back at the picture, and back at the person. J.D. rubbed his eyes. "Joe?"

"What's up?"

J.D. screamed and jumped where his bed used to be, and fell flat on the floor.

"Forgot that your bed is gone?"

"Joe, what are you doing here? You're dead!"

"Well duh! But I just came for a quick visit."

"Well… what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about your life, and upcoming obstacles."

J.D. laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm talking to a ghost!"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Well just think of it as a weird daydream you always have."

"My daydreams aren't real! They're perfectly normal!"

"Even about the pony invasion?"

"Ok that one was a little weird."

"Focus J.D.! A lot of things are going to be changing for you very soon, and you need to make sure that you're mentally and emotionally prepared for them!"

"Emotionally? You act as if I'm some easily breakable person!"

Joe stared at J.D.

"Ok, so maybe I am, but what stuff?"

"I can't tell you that! You just have to make sure that through the tough times, you have to stick with the ones you care about most. Don't make any drastic decisions just to get back at anyone, and please oh please do NOT date anyone who's name starts with a K!"

"Why not?" J.D. asked.

"Just don't. I'm only looking out for you. You took care of me all last year. It's only appropriate that I return the favor."

"Well thanks man. So… how's it been for you lately?"

"Pretty good. Did you know you can gorge yourself all you want and never gain a pound afterwards?"

J.D. smiled. "Sounds awesome Joe."

Joe smiled too. "I have to go J.D. It was great seeing you again, and remember what I said ok?"

J.D. nodded his head. When he looked back up, Joe was gone.

**Now THAT was weird.**

(Meanwhile…)

Elliot and Carla were at the hospital.

"Night shift seems to be dead tonight." Elliot said.

Carla laughed. "I just love your pregnant slang."

"I think I might use it after the baby's born too!"

"Don't."

Elliot frowned. "Mean!"

"Sorry. It's just that…"

"What?"

"I'm worried about showing."

"Oh. Well you know, you can cover that up for a while."

"How?"

"Well we can sneak a couple of those extra thick scrubs from the closet, and once you do start showing, throw those bad boys on and you'll be able to hide showing for at least a month and a half."

"Oh come on Elliot seriously?"

"Have you seen the scrubs?"

Carla shook her head.

"Well then it looks like we've got something to do tonight!"

Elliot and Carla were laughing until they ran into Jordan. They both frowned.

"Hey ladies! What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Carla answered.

"We're just hanging out." Elliot said.

"Oh. Well can I join?"

"Uh, no offense Jordan, but…"

"We don't want your old ass hanging around us tonight." Carla finished.

"Whoa! Since when did Nurse Espinosa grow a pair?"

"You know what Jordan? You're not pregnant anymore, so I can kick your butt!"

"As if."

Carla walked towards Jordan, when Elliot pulled her back.

"She isn't pregnant anymore, but you are remember?" Elliot whispered.

Jordan looked at the two suspiciously. "If you have something to say, then say it to my face."

"Trust me I'll talk crap to you in front of your face."

"Ok ladies come on now! We're adults, not high school girls! We can handle our problems the mature way."

"Which is?" Carla asked.

"Just walking away."

"Fine. I can do that."

Carla walked past Jordan hitting her in her arm. Jordan frowned as Elliot walked away. She then stopped her.

"What were you whispering to her about a second ago."

"Huh? Oh nothing."

Jordan stared at Elliot until she looked away and walked off. Jordan smiled.

"She's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is."

(Meanwhile…)

Dr. Cox was in the cafeteria bored.

"Geez tonight's shift sucks."

Two interns entered the cafeteria.

"Boy tonight's shift sure is awesome!" One said.

"I know right! I got to perform an epidural on someone!"

"Give me a break." Dr. Cox said.

The two interns quickly went through the line and got their food. They sat down.

"I just love how things have been lately."

"Yep. Completely perfect!""

"Well, for the most part."

"What's wrong?"

"Well I'm sure you heard by now that Melanie has a new boyfriend."

"Melanie? Your Melanie? The one that you broke up with because you got your ex-girlfriend pregnant, and she didn't tell you until later on putting you in an awkward position especially when she said she might want kids someday?"

Dr. Cox looked up. "No way."

"Yep! That's the one! And now I'm kinda sad because I tried making things right with my ex after the baby was born. Don't get me wrong I love our baby, it's just that.."

"You don't love her." The other intern finished.

"Exactly. And right when I wanted to get back together with Melanie, that stupid bald intern stole her from me!"

Dr. Cox frowned. "Ok that's it! Who put you up to this?"

The intern turned around. "Sir?"

"Who told you to say all of this stuff? Was is Dr. Dorian, Reid, Turk?"

"No sir! This is a real life experience!"

"And it just happens that both of us are sharing the same experience under the same hospital at the same time?"

"This is happening to you too?"

"Yes!"

"So, you lost the one you want to be with to someone else."

"Well… no."

"No?"

"Nope. We just started talking again."

The intern stood up and held onto Dr. Cox. "Well then this is your chance sir! Win the girl of your dreams back, so you won't have a broken heart like I do!"

"You think I should go for it?"

"Absolutely! There's no hurt in trying! Better than always thinking 'What if' right?"

"You're right!" Dr. Cox said. "I'm going to win Carla back!"

"Go get her tiger!" The intern said.

"Oh and one more thing." Dr. Cox said.

"What?"

"Take your hands off of me before I remove them with force."

The intern quickly let go of Dr. Cox.

"Smart. Good bye newbie."

"See ya!"

Dr. Cox stopped for a minute. "Well what do you know. There's a new newbie in town."

(Meanwhile…)

Elliot and Carla came out of the closet which two large pairs of scrubs.

"Wow these things are amazing! And so soft!" Elliot said.

"I'm going to look like Barney except Pink!"

"Well would you rather look like Barney because of the scrubs or because your with child?"

"Good point!" Carla said.

The two doctors walked down the hallway. Jordan appeared from another room.

"With child? Well who would've though Nurse Espinosa was pregnant." Jordan laughed. "Well this will be fun."

**A/N: Uh oh! Not good for Carla! What's going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter! See you then!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok guys, so here's another chapter of MFFW! Hope you all enjoy it!**

Turk was in his apartment watching J.D. move boxes into his place.

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine Turk. I have enough muscle to carry my own junk."

Turk smirked. "How long will this take with you being the only one doing it?"

"I don't know. Six maybe seven hours."

"Seven hours? You do know I have to go to work today!"

"What? I thought you said you were going to take off the day I moved in like me!"

"I tried, but they wouldn't let me!"

J.D. put a box down on the bed. "Well that sucks! What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Well at least by the time I get home, you'll be done right?"

"Yeah."

Turk kissed J.D. "Cheer up. I'll see you after work?"

J.D. nodded his head. "Fine."

Turk smiled and exited his apartment.

**I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I mean I'll probably have more fun with a day off than at work. It seems so boring there lately. It's not like I'll miss anything.**

(Meanwhile…)

Dr. Cox was looking around when Elliot walked up to him.

"You look pretty anxious. What's up?"

"Since when do you just randomly walk up to me and ask me questions about my life?"

"Since I've got the day off waiting for Keith to get here so I can finally see what the gender of our baby will be."

"God forbid it be a girl. Keith would probably kill himself."

Elliot spit her tongue out at him.

"And if you must know, I'm looking for Carla."

"Oh cool. Doctor stuff?"

"Nope. I'm going to ask Carla back out."

Elliot looked surprised. "You mean as in getting back together?"

"Yep. That's exactly what I mean."

"Oh. Super." Elliot said.

Dr. Cox looked at Elliot strangely.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Elliot said quickly and speeding off.

"Why does it always seem like pregnant people have super speed?"

"Really Per?"

Dr. Cox turned around startled to see Jordan there.

"You have got to stop doing that!"

"You're going to ask Carla if she wants to get back together?"

"Well… yeah."

"So even after we just had kid together, you STILL don't want to be with me?"

"Jordan, it's nothing personal. It's just that we weren't meant to be!"

"How is having a family with me that we both love mean we aren't meant to be?"

"Why won't you let this go?"

"Because I love you!"

Dr. Cox frowned. "You supposedly loved me when you cheated on me too, and that was when we were married."

Jordan frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah so am I."

Dr. Cox turned around and walked away.

(Meanwhile…)

Elliot ran to Carla and Turk who were talking.

"Hey parents to be!" Elliot whispered excitedly.

Turk looked at her surprised. "You told her?"

"Well I felt bad!" Carla said.

"Ok, you guys can argue about that later. We've got problems."

"What kind of problems?" Carla asked.

"Dr. Cox wants to get back together with you."

"What?" Turk said angrily.

"Really?" Carla asked.

"Yeah! And why are you so angry Turk?"

"Huh? I'm not angry!"

"Jealous perhaps?" Elliot joked.

"Stop Elliot let's not go there."

"Fine. But what do you plan on doing about this?"

"I don't know. I wanted this to happen, but not now. Not during this time."

"So you want to get back together with him?" Turk asked.

"Yeah, but it obviously can't happen now!" Carla said.

Turk looked upset.

"Why do you seem so mad?" Carla asked.

"For the last time I'm not mad!"

"Ok, geez. You don't need to get so protective of me because I'm pregnant. I can handle myself."

A nurse called Carla over. "I'll see you guys later."

"That protective thing's not it is it?" Elliot asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You still have feelings for Carla. And don't act like you don't because you totally do."

Turk was silent.

"Aww! That's so sweet! And so dramatic."

"You're telling me." Turk thought to himself. "What would J.D. think?"

"Elliot!"

Elliot turned to see Keith waving at her.

"Gotta go. Good luck Turk. It looks like you've got a lot on your plate."

"Thanks. I'll try my best to handle this whole situation."

Elliot smiled and walked away from Turk and towards Keith.

(Later…)

Dr. Cox was at lunch waiting for Carla. Dr. Kelso walked by.

"Have you seen Carla today?"

"Oh Mrs. Turkleton?"

"Turkleton? Carla and Turk haven't been together in over a year."

"Oh really?" Dr. Kelso asked.

The two Doctor's stared at each other, until Dr. Kelso realized something.

"Oh that's right. You don't know yet!"

"Know what?"

"Nothing. See ya Cox."

Dr. Kelso walked away.

"Know what?"

Jordan walked up to Dr. Cox. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. I just needed you to know why we can't be together."

"Whatever happened to second chances?"

"One strike and you're out." Dr. Cox said.

Jordan looked hurt by this statement. "I see."

She got up and left.

"What is up with everyone today?" Dr. Cox wondered. He continued waiting for Carla at the cafeteria.

(Meanwhile…)

Elliot was in a room with Keith while the doctor was checking the ultrasound.

"Does everything look ok?" Elliot asked.

The doctor was smiling. "Yes everything looks perfectly fine. He's going to be a big one."

"He?" Keith asked.

"Yep! You two are having a son!"

Elliot and Keith cheered and hugged.

"I can't believe it! We're going to have a boy! And apparently he's going to be a big one at that!"

"Mom will probably try and put him on a diet plan as soon as he gets out." Elliot said.

Keith kissed Elliot. "A son. We've got so much to do now!"

"Clothes, rooms, names."

"Wow! I haven't seen you this excited before!" Elliot said.

"I guess it just finally hit me that we're going to become parents."

"You're going to be a dad." Elliot smiled.

"And you're going to be a mom." Keith smiled back.

(Later…)

Carla and Turk were sitting down at a table together.

"You need another chocolate milk?" Turk asked.

"No eight was enough." Carla said.

Turk laughed. "You know I missed this."

Carla looked confused.

"Just sitting around. Laughing and smiling and talking about our day."

"It is pretty nice." Carla said.

Carla's phone began to vibrate, and she opened it.

"Elliot said she's having a boy!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"I'm so happy for her!"

"Imagine. That'll be us in a couple of months."

"I know. Have you told your family yet?"

"Nope not yet. What about you?"

"Nope. I was thinking… maybe we should tell our families together?"

"You think so?"

"I mean if it's ok with you."

"I think it's a great idea. Our parents would probably prefer it."

Carla laughed.

"What's so funny?" Turk asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like we're handling this in more of a teen pregnancy way rather than an adult pregnancy."

Turk laughed. "I understand."

"I guess things would be a lot easier if we were still together huh?" Carla said.

Turk looked at her. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Carla shrugged. "I don't know yet."

Turk smiled, but then quickly frowned. "What are you doing? Have you completely forgotten about J.D?" He thought to himself.

"So, do you want to hang out or something after work?" Carla asked.

"What about Perry?"

"I think I need to avoid him until this whole crush thing settles down."

"Yeah I understand. How about we go back to your place, and discuss how we're going to explain your pregnancy to our parents?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me!"

The two adults got up and began to walk down the hallway. Turk looked at Carla for a moment, and after a bit of hesitation, put his arm over her shoulder. Carla smiled and leaned her head on him.

(Later…)

Dr. Cox was at home looking at TV when Jordan came in.

"Hey! How are the kids?"

"Sleeping." Dr. Cox responded plainly.

"Wow. Someone seems unusually unemotional today."

"I didn't see Carla today."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Per."

"What is your problem Jordan? I don't want you! Get it through your head!"

"Oh you don't want me, but you'd want someone with child." Jordan said quietly.

"What?" Dr. Cox said loudly. "Speak up!"

Jordan clenched her fist and turned around. "Sure! Get back together with her for all I care! I just hope you don't mind going through another woman's pregnancy term!"

Dr. Cox's look of anger slowly turned to shock. "Carla's pregnant?"

Jordan smiled. "Whoops." She turned around and went into her room.

(Later…)

J.D. was sitting down in his bed.

**And done! All I need to do now is wait for Turk to get home. Funny, he should've been home an hour ago. Oh well! Must've been stuck in surgery. But just in case…**

J.D. got out his phone and dialed Turk's number.

(Meanwhile…)

Turk's phone was ringing, but his phone was on silent. Turk and Carla sit on opposite ends of the table in her apartment, smiling.

**A/N: Alright guys and that's a wrap for this chapter! My Fallen Friend's Words is officially on hiatus now! Don't fret though, I'll be back in 2011 with new chapters! Hope you all enjoy your holidays! See you in the new year!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Woo hoo! New Year, New MFFW chapters! Don't forget, I'm uploading chapter 17 today as well, so please read on after this one! Enjoy!**

It was a new day at Sacred Heart. Dr. Cox was walking around the hallways.

"Morning jackass!" Dr. Kelso said.

"Later Bob." Dr. Cox said walking past Dr. Kelso.

"Those two kids made him soft." Dr. Kelso said with a smirk.

Dr. Cox walked and saw Elliot.

"Oh hey Coxy! What's up?"

"Where's Carla?"

"Carla? She's not coming in until late. Why? Is everything ok?"

"Not exactly."

"Well what's wrong?"

Dr. Cox looked around. "Carla's pregnant." He said quietly.

Elliot was quiet. "Uhhh…"

Dr. Cox looked at Elliot surprised. "You knew?"

"Well…"

"The one time you actually keep your big mouth shut is when it's probably the biggest news ever?"

"Hey! Carla is the big mouthed one not me! I'm only easily taken advantage of when pregnant!"

"Sure. Tell yourself whatever to make you feel better."

Elliot stepped on Dr. Cox's foot.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being an ass!"

Elliot turned around and walked off.

"Wait! Elliot!"

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. and Turk were walking in the hospital.

"You ok?" J.D. asked.

"Yeah of course! Why do you ask?"

"You've just seemed a lot… distant lately."

"Distant? Nah. I've just been busy with a lot of work."

"Oh ok. You want to hang out after work tonight?"

Turk saw Carla walk through the door.

"Tonight?"

J.D. nodded.

"Tonight won't be a good night. I have to work overtime tonight."

"Oh. Well that sucks."

Turk patted J.D. on the back. "Don't worry man! We'll find time to hang out!"

"Ok. Well I have to go check on a patient. See you later."

J.D. walked away disappointed.

"Bye!" Turk said.

**Lately it seems like the relationship between Turk and I has… fizzled out. What the heck could have possibly happened? I thought things were going great! Maybe moving in was the wrong idea…**

Carla walked up to Turk.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"A little nauseous. I'm not even 3 months pregnant yet, and I'm already throwing up intensely! What the heck is wrong with this baby?"

"Well you do work at hospital. Get checked out!"

"And let Nurse Tisdale find out that I'm pregnant? The whole state would find out then!"

Turk was staring off into space.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nurse Tisdale in a bunny outfit."

Carla elbowed Turk in the ribs.

"OW! What the hell Carla!"

"Well that's what you get for thinking about her!"

"A guy can dream can't he?"

Carla rolled her eyes and walked away.

(Meanwhile…)

Elliot had her arms rested on her stomach. Carla walked up to her.

"Hey!"

"Hey." Elliot said depressed.

"What's wrong? Mood swings?"

"No. I just found out that my parents plan on coming down here a few weeks before the baby comes."

"Wow. That does suck."

"I know!" Elliot said sobbing.

Carla gave Elliot a hug. "There, there everything will be fine."

"I can't handle my mother insulting my weight for 3 weeks!"

Carla smiled. "It's no big deal." She started laughing. "Ha, I made a funny!"

Elliot began crying harder.

"Elliot it was just a joke!"

"I know! This is the mood swings kicking in!"

Carla looked at Elliot. "Is this is what I'm going to go through?"

Elliot wiped her eyes. "More than likely."

"Oh joy. I'm going to love these upcoming months." Carla said sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, Dr. Cox and I had a little chat today."

"Really? About what?"

"He knows that you're pregnant!"

Carla looked surprised. "What? How could he possibly know?"

"I have no idea, but he's looking for you."

"Me? What could he possibly think we have to talk about?"

Elliot shrugged. "Beats me."

Carla thought for a moment. "No. Oh no!"

"What?"

"Perry is coming to talk to me because he thinks he's the one who got me pregnant!"

Elliot's jaw dropped. "Holy frik! What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking this through!"

"Well Carla, you're going to have to tell him something!"

Carla covered her face. "I am so screwed."

"Well it's not like you cheated on him! This was after you broke up!"

Carla thought about it for a moment. "That is true."

"See? You have nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right about that!"

"Carla!"

Carla and Elliot looked to see Dr. Cox waving at her.

Carla sighed. "Well time to face the music."

"Good luck!" Elliot said.

"Thanks." Carla began to walk towards Dr. Cox.

"Hey." Dr. Cox said awkwardly.

"Hi. We need to talk."

"Yeah I know. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Perry,"

"I mean I know we broke up, but I would've been there for you."

"Perry,"

"I wouldn't abandon you like that. I want to be a part of the baby's life too ok?"

"Percival!"

Dr. Cox looked at Carla. "You called me Percival. This must be serious."

Carla tried to say something, but couldn't speak.

"Go on. Say what you need to say."

"The baby isn't yours."

Dr. Cox's smiled slowly started to fade. "What?"

"This isn't your baby."

"But… who else's could it be?"

"It was after we broke up Perry."

"Who was it?"

"… It's Turk's."

Dr. Cox began to look angry. "TURK!"

Carla nodded.

Dr. Cox clenched his fist tightly and then let go of it. He began pacing back in forth trying to find something to say.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did you wait to have sex with him after we broke up?"

Carla gulped. "Four."

"Four? Days? Weeks?"

"Hours."

Dr. Cox looked around. "Oh great! Four hours was all it took huh?"

"It was an accident Perry!"

"Accidental sex? Yeah right."

"I was drunk!"

"And they say you're most honest when you're drunk. I guess it's true."

"Perry our relationship was great. I never thought of Turk at all!"

"Sure Carla! You know what? How about we don't just speak anymore?"

"Perry!"

"No! I don't want to hear it."

Dr. Cox turned around and stormed off.

"Perry!"

(Meanwhile…)

Turk was shooting the basket outside alone.

"This is so boring." Turk said.

Dr. Cox came outside. "Baldy!"

Turk turned to look at Dr. Cox when he was punched in the face. Turk fell back and Dr. Cox turned around. Turk got back up and shoved Dr. Cox. He turned him around and punched him in the face. Dr. Cox grabbed Turk by the collar and they both fell down. All of a sudden Dr. Kelso managed to pull Dr. Cox from him.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Turk asked surprised.

"I was in the navy son! Now what the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know! He just randomly attacked me!"

"He got Carla pregnant!"

Dr. Kelso looked at Turk. "Damn Turkleton."

"It was on accident! I was drunk for crying out loud!"

"Screw this! I don't even care anymore. Are we suspended for fighting or what?"

Dr. Kelso laughed. "During this time of year? We need as many people at work as we can, therefore you guys can come the next day with swollen lips and black eyes."

"Works for me." Dr. Cox said turning around and leaving.

J.D. was walking down the hallway.

**It's time Turk and I have a little talk.**

J.D. saw Dr. Cox walking up the hallway.

**He looks pissed. Better see what's up!**

"Dr. Cox?"

"Not now newbie?"

"What's wrong?"

Dr. Cox turned around. "Turk and Carla had sex and now she's pregnant."

J.D. looked shocked. "…What?"

Dr. Cox turned around and continued walking away.

Turk walked into the hospital. "J.D.!"

J.D. looked at Turk, and then began to walk away.

"J.D?"

Turk began to run after him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You can drop the act Turk I know."

"You know? Know what?"

"Carla's pregnant Turk!"

Turk looked surprised. "Oh."

"Did you think you were going to be able to hide this forever? How could you do this to me?"

"Not so loudly J.D!"

"Not so loudly? You know what, forget it. I'll pack my bags, and I'll move out because I'm done."

"J.D. please."

"Don't talk to me!"

J.D. turned around and ran off leaving Turk there alone.

(Later…)

J.D. got off the phone and lied down on the bed.

**I move back into my old apartment in 2 weeks. I can't believe I was so stupid!**

Dr. Cox was in his room looking up at the ceiling. Jordan entered.

"You coming to get dinner or what?"

"Not hungry."

Jordan shrugged and left the room.

Carla was back in the hospital crying in the closet.

**Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you end up learning about something you wish you didn't. But that's life right? I wish things could've turned out different, but for now, what's done is done….**

J.D. sighed as he saw his phone receiving a call. It was from Turk. J.D. looked at the call for a second, and pressed the ignore button. He threw his cell phone off of his bed and went to sleep.

**A/N: Aw poor J.D.! It sucks what happened to him! Well go on to the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of MFFW! Oh and if you skipped straight to this chapter, please go back to chapter 16, I uploaded that one today was well! For those who already read chapter 16, Enjoy guys!**

J.D. was walking down the hallway.

**Today sucks! I have to stay in the apartment with Turk for a week until I can move back into my old one! And let's just screw the fact that I had to switch a week's worth of shifts around so I could be in the apartment at a time Turk wasn't home, but I also have to live beside Janitor again!**

J.D. accidentally walked into someone and they both fell to the ground. J.D. began picking up the person's stuff.

"Sorry about that. Clumsy ass me."

The person snatched the stuff from J.D.

"Well you're welcome." J.D. said sarcastically.

"Shut up J.D."

J.D. looked up. "Cassie?"

Cassie looked at him and scowled.

"How's it been?"

"As if you care! You switched me to another doctor remember?"

"I'm so sorry about that. It was just unexpected, and I was seeing someone at the time."

Cassie looked surprised. "Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know! It just slipped my mind at the moment."

"Oh… ok."

J.D. and Cassie continued looking at each other.

"One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"You said you were seeing someone at the time…"

J.D. smiled. "Yeah?"

"Well… what about now?"

"Now?"

Cassie nodded her head.

"Now, I am currently single, lonely, and very bored."

Cassie laughed. "Well you still owe me a date."

"I gave you lunch!"

"I mean a REAL date. Especially since I was just released from the hospital."

"Oh were you?"

"Yep. So, when and where should we meet?"

"How about next Friday? I'll have moved into my new apartment… well technically old apartment by then and we'll be good to go!"

"Great!" Cassie said. She kissed J.D. on the cheek. "Can't wait."

Cassie turned around and walked out of the building.

"Neither can I!"

A smirk appeared on J.D's face as he continued down the hallway.

**Things are starting to finally look up for Vanilla Bear…. Wait a minute. Turk gave me that name, so I will no longer use it ever again! It's time to get back in the game John Dorian!**

(Meanwhile…)

Carla and Elliot were talking.

"That little demon could've been the only one who knew about this!" Carla said angrily.

"How could've Jordan found out?"

"Who else would be so evil as to tell my ex?"

"Oh come on Carla."

"Think about it Elliot. When we were talking about it, she was around the hospital! She could've overheard our conversation, and then blabbered it to her husband!"

"Ex-husband." Elliot corrected.

Carla glared at Elliot.

"Sorry." Elliot said.

Jordan began walking up the hallway when Carla noticed her. A frown came across her face.

"Carla… Carla calm down! You're not thinking rationally!"

Carla stormed towards Jordan.

"You're pregnant for Pete's sake!" Elliot shouted.

Carla walked up to Jordan.

"Why hello there Nurse Mexican! What's up?"

"Did you tell Perry that I'm pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Jordan said shocked. "Why, I had no idea!"

Carla clenched her fist. "Listen you demonic bitch-"

"Bitch?" Jordan said getting into Carla's face. "It's better than getting impregnated drunk like some slimy whore!"

Carla was about to punch Jordan in the face with Elliot grabbed her arm.

"Go Jordan. NOW."

Jordan gave both girls a dirty look. "Whatever. I don't need this."

Jordan walked away and Elliot spun Carla around.

"Have you lost your frikin mind?"

"What did I do?"

"You almost risked your baby's health to get in a fight with Satan!"

Carla rolled her eyes. "I am so sick of Jordan Sullivan."

"Aren't we all?" Elliot asked. "But you need to handle the situation in a less violent way."

"Ok fine. I'll go the nonviolent way, but the second this baby's born-"

"Oh by all means, kick her ass!" Elliot said.

Both girls began to laugh.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was walking down the hallway.

**With Turk out of my life forever, I need to find a new best friend, but who? **

J.D. looked over to his left.

**Oh no. Anyone but him.**

It was Keith.

**You know what? Maybe this lifelong hatred of Keith may as well come to an end. I mean sure we both fought for Elliot's love at one point and he will now be the father of their bastard child, but hey let bygones be bygones right?** **And the poor boy looks so lonely.**

Keith was alone searching through some books.

**Aw what the hell. Time to talk to my new best friend!**

J.D. walked over to Keith.

"Hey Keith!"

Keith looked over at J.D. "Oh… hey J.D."

"Relax kid. I'm not here to cause a ruckus. As a matter of fact, it's quite the exact opposite."

"You're here to stop a ruckus?"

"NO KEITH!" J.D. stopped for a moment. "No Keith." J.D. repeated calmer. "I'm here to become your friend."

Keith looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. You're Elliot's boyfriend and I'm her best friend and more than likely the godfather of your child."

"What?" Keith said.

"Huh?" J.D. said pretending he said nothing.

"Well I mean if you want to be friends, I'm cool with that!"

"Excellent! So what should we do together for the first time as friends?"

"Well Elliot and I are looking for some baby stuff for our baby. Her mom sent us down this catalog."

"Well let me see." J.D. said. He moved beside Keith and scanned the catalog. "What about this right here?"

Keith looked at J.D. "A unicorn? J.D., you do know we're having a son right?"

J.D. looked at Keith. "Your point?"

Keith rolled his eyes at both men continued looking at the catalog.

**This isn't so bad. I've gone from hating Keith 100% of the day to 97%. What a good start!**

(Meanwhile…)

Carla looked at Turk. "Wow, Perry must've hit you hard."

"Yeah thanks Carla."

"I'm surprised J.D. hasn't said anything sarcastic about a black guy getting a black eye yet."

"Actually J.D. and I aren't exactly talking right now… or are still friends for that matter."

"Again? What was it this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you're going to have to at some time! You've been friends with J.D. since college. Whatever you two have been going through lately shouldn't affect you this much! Personally, I think you both should get your crap together and deal with your problems together."

"It's not that simple." Turk said.

"Only because you two idiots make it difficult!" Carla said back.

Turk thought about it for a moment. "I messed up big time with J.D., and a simple 'I'm sorry' is not going to fix things."

"Well give him some space Turk. J.D. will come around. I mean you've never known him to hold grudges."

"I guess so." Turk said.

Carla smiled. "Well I'll talk to you later."

Carla turned around and walked off.

Turk watched her walk away. "J.D. or Carla? I am so confused."

J.D. was talking to Elliot.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but your boyfriend sucks as a new best friend."

"Are you going to tell me why you and Turk ended your friendship?"

"That is not important."

"Yes it is! You guys are so close, it's like you were a couple and now you've broken up!"

**You don't know the half of it.** "Elliot, I don't need two pregnant women trying to get me and my ex best friend talking again. It's not worth it."

Elliot rolled her eyes. "You guys are so dumb."

"We've been told on multiple occasions."

"Well you know how Turk is. When he's ready to talk to you, he won't stop until you actually say something back to him."

"Well I hope he doesn't stress himself out trying to get me to talk to him."

J.D. walked off as Elliot sighed.

**No one understands. I made all my plans revolving around Turk. Am I that dependent on others? I really need to grow up. What is wrong with me? There are going to be some serious modifications to my life, and one of them is waiting for me right there.**

Cassie stood at the end of the hallway smiling.

"J.D. Hi!"

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I just thought we could talk a little more during your break. Is that ok?"

"That's perfect." J.D. said with a smile. The two walked out of the hospital.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter guys! So, J.D. is trying to finally move on with his life. What will happen along the way? You'll find out soon enough! See you next update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of MFFW! Once again I uploaded this chapter and chapter 19 today, so read that one after you read this one! Enjoy!**

J.D. took out a shirt from a box and folded it up. He placed it in his drawer.

**And done. The last of my stuff is finally back in my apartment! It's a bittersweet moment though, because as much as I want to stay with Turk, it's best we don't talk, but on second hand, it's Friday Night, and I've got a date with Cassie!**

J.D.'s cell began ringing and J.D. looked at it. He rolled his eyes.

**Turk's been calling my cell every two hours. When will he get it through his bald head that I don't want to talk to him?**

Turk was pacing back and forth on his phone.

"Come on J.D.! This is the fourth time I've gotten to your voicemail! We need to talk! I can't tell you enough how sorry I am that I cheated, it's just that… I don't know… please just call me back! Bye."

Turk turned off his cell phone and sat back down on the couch.

"I don't know what I want anymore. Carla? J.D.? Things aren't as simple as they used to be. There's going to be a kid involved, and I have to be a role model! I mean it's bad enough I got a girl pregnant out of wedlock, but if my family also found out I've been having a relationship with a guy… I'm so screwed."

Turk laid down on the couch.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was getting dressed for his date when he got a knock on the door.

**Strange, Cassie doesn't need to be here for another half hour! Who could that be?**

J.D. walked to his apartment door, and opened it. The Janitor was there.

"Welcome back doctor!" Janitor said.

"Oh great. I almost forgot about you."

Janitor frowned. "Nice to see you again too. I try and do one nice thing for you, and this is what you do. You bitch at me!"

"I'm sorry ok? It's just that I'm going to have a hot date tonight, and I need this night to get things off my mind."

"And probably to get some clothes of some bodies huh?" Janitor said with a grin.

J.D. smiled. "Well that would be nice!"

"Well you should enjoy some cake first!" Janitor said.

J.D. looked at Janitor. "No thanks. Last time you brought me some baked goods, I was on the toilet for 5 hours!"

"Oh come on! It's my welcome back gift! I'll even take a bite!"

Janitor grabbed a piece with his hand.

"That's appetizing." J.D. said sarcastically. "Besides, you took a bite from the laxative pie last time too!"

"It's good!" Janitor said trying to convince J.D.

J.D. stared at Janitor for a moment as Janitor started to gain a nervous smile. A grin appeared on J.D.'s face.

"BATHROOM!"

Janitor tried entering J.D.'s apartment, but he quickly closed the door.

"I will kill you before this!"

"Have fun on the can Jan!" J.D. said. "Awesome rhyme huh?"

(Meanwhile…)

Turk was in his room when he heard a knock on the door.

"Please be J.D."

Turk got up and ran down to the door. He opened it and saw Carla smiling. He frowned.

"Geez it's nice to see you too." Carla said.

"Sorry. It's just that J.D. isn't returning any of my calls."

"Don't worry. Bambi can't hold a grudge. And you still haven't told me what you two are fighting about yet!"

"It's nothing Carla! And stop trying to edge me out for gossip! I don't want our child gaining your gossip trait."

Carla smiled. "Our child. That sounds so weird to say."

Turk smiled too. "It does have a nice ring to it though."

Carla lifted her arms in the air and yawned when Turk looked over at her.

"Have your boobs gotten bigger?"

"Well being pregnant does that to you." Carla said while yawning.

Turk was smiling.

"What? Something got you interested?" Carla asked starting to take off her shirt.

Turk's smile quickly went away. "Whoa now. Isn't this what got us in trouble in the first place?"

"Yeah, but this time I'm already pregnant, so we can have all the sex we want."

Turk smiled, but then smacked himself in the face. "No! I cannot do this!"

Carla frowned. "Why not? Am I starting to look like a pig already?"

"What? No! No of course not!"

"Then why won't you do anything with me?"

"We aren't together Carla! We're just two adults who've been united over a baby that's going to be here sooner than we think!"

Carla's feelings looked hurt. "Fine. We'll just watch TV or something."

"Or we can talk about how, when, and where we will tell our folks that you're pregnant."

"Guess we should tell them before they come next Christmas and see our little baby huh?"

Turk laughed. "Yeah we probably should."

Carla gave a half smile as Turk put his arm around her.

"So this is what I was thinking…."

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was sitting on his couch when the doorbell ring.

**If it's Janitor, so help me…**

J.D. opened the door to see Cassie there. She was smiling.

"Hey J.D."

"Cassie! You look beautiful!"

Cassie blushed. "Thanks. You look good too."

"Ha, this old thing?"

**The tux I just ran out and got 6 hours ago?**

"I'm glad you like it Cassie."

Cassie smiled and J.D. grabbed her hand.

"Well we've got reservations at La Norriture. So shall we go?"

"I love that place!" Cassie said.

**Well that's one! Two more and J.D. going to get some!**

J.D. and Cassie walked out of the apartment, and J.D. shut the door.

The two were about to walk out of the apartment when J.D. sped past her and opened the door.

"After you ma'am."

"A gentleman too! I like that!"

**That's two!**

J.D. got in and drove the car away.

(Later…)

The two got to the restaurant.

"We've got a 7 o clock reservation under Dorian."

The man looked at his book. "Right this way please."

The man set the couple down to a table. "We'll be back to get your order in a few."

"Ok. Thanks!" J.D. said.

The man nodded and turned around.

"So what do you want to order?" J.D. asked.

"Hmmm, I think I'll have the poulet with the petit fromage."

"Oh ok, and I'll probably have the ham…burger." J.D. tried to say in French.

"Ok! Is that all?"

Startled, J.D. turned around to see the waiter.

"Uh… yeah that'll be all."

"Ok! We'll have your food ready soon!"

"Thanks." J.D. said.

The waiter walked away.

"Wow, when they said quick, they weren't lying were they?"

Cassie laughed. "So tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well let's see… I'm sure you know by now that I'm a doctor."

"No really?" Cassie said with a smile.

"Cute." J.D. said. "I like theater."

"I love theater! Did you see the Play "Unicorn Chronicles"?"

"I freaking love that play!" J.D. said excitedly. "You know… in a non-gay way." J.D. said in a manly way.

"It's ok if you like unicorns J.D. I don't mind."

J.D. smiled. "Liking you more and more every second!"

Cassie smiled back. "Same here."

**And that's three! I'm am so in there.**

"You Cassie, you're a really awesome girl. You know that?"

"Thanks J.D. so sweet as always."

"And to think I practically only agreed to go out with you to make my ex jealous."

Cassie's smile faded. "You what?"

"Huh?" J.D. said realizing his mistake.

"You only asked me out to get someone jealous?"

"Cassie!"

"So you didn't even like me back then?"

"I like you now!" J.D. said.

Cassie looked disgusted. "You know what. Take me home J.D. I just lost all interest in this date."

"But we just ordered our food and-"-

"NOW."

"Ok sheesh." J.D. said.

Cassie looked hurt as she crossed her arms and ran out of the restaurant. The waiter brought their meal.

"She'll be right back." J.D. said.

The waiter turned around and left, and J.D. grabbed his hamburger and ran off.

(Later…)

J.D. was laying down in his bed.

**Well this date ended in a disaster. What is it with me and relationships? Everything was about to be perfect, and the in one sentence, everything blew up in my face. I'm done with relationships. I just want to sleep.**

J.D. leaned over in bed where he saw a slice of cake. Without thinking, he grabbed the slice and took a bite. After a few seconds J.D.'s eyes widened.

"BATHROOM!"

J.D. got up and darted towards the bathroom.

Outside , Janitor was in a tree looking at the whole thing with his binoculars.

"Welcome back J.D." Janitor said with a grin.

**A/N: Poor J.D.! He just can't catch a break can he? Well hopefully things get better for him soon! Well, read onto the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Alright guys so here's chapter 19! If you skipped straight to this one, got to chapter 18 because I uploaded this chapter and the previous chapter today! If you've already read chapter 18 then enjoy!**

J.D. entered the hospital with a frown on his face. He was handed a clipboard on the spot, and began reading it.

**So there is absolutely nothing to look forward to at work today, and on top of that, I've got a 60 hour shift! Yay.**

J.D. entered the patient's room. "Ok, so I'm guessing you've got appendicitis, but I won't know for sure until I get an X-ray ok?"

The patient nodded his head.

**It's days like these I can already tell what's going to happen throughout the day. Sure it's going to be a happy ending for everyone today, but that still doesn't mean things won't be getting boring.**

J.D. sped in and out of patients' rooms diagnosing different patients and talking to different doctors and nurses. He finally reached lunchtime where he drank some coffee. Elliot and Carla sat down at the table with him.

"You seem so out of it today." Elliot said.

"I'm fine girls. Just today is so boring. Just like my life."

"Is this about Turk?" Carla asked.

"Turk? More like Cassie."

"The cute patient girl you were taking care of until you switched her for reasons unknown and then went out with her and self-sabotaged your date?" Elliot asked.

"That's the one."

"Oh ok. Just making sure!"

"You know, I don't think I've been this miserable in a long time."

"Cheer up J.D! Sometimes you go through rough patches, and then things will get better!"

"Hopefully." J.D. said.

"Please. No one could possibly have it as bad as me right now." Elliot said.

"What makes you say that?" J.D. asked.

Elliot turned around and her parents entered the cafeteria.

"Oh sweetie there you are!" Mrs. Reid said. "Oh lord you're not eating that hamburger are you?"

"I planned on it mom." Elliot said.

Elliot's annoyance brought smiles upon J.D. and Carla's faces.

**It's always something when the parents of doctors come for a visit. No matter what they are always going to be embarrassing their child.**

"Alright Elliot, I know you're pregnant and all but we need to talk about your current doctor stats." Mr. Reid said.

"Dad my stats are fine. And where's Keith?"

"You mean that scrumptious boyfriend of yours?" Mrs. Reid asked.

"They never said I was scrumptious when I was dating Elliot!" J.D. whispered.

"What?" Carla said acting surprised.

J.D. rolled his eyes.

"Keith was working with a patient. I heard this was his lunch break too, but he's working straight through his break. Now THAT'S dedication." Mr. Reid said.

Elliot rolled her eyes. "Here we go. I'll talk to you guys later and save you the death boring speech my dad's about to give."

"Death boring? Is that what you think about my speeches?"

"Yes dad I do."

Elliot and her father began to argue as the three walked out of the cafeteria.

"That is quite a family." J.D. said.

"Aren't they?" Carla asked.

The two had an awkward silence.

**I know most people would think it'd be awkward that I'm talking casually with the girl who my ex got knocked up, but hey she doesn't even know we're dating so there's no point in having a hatred for each other! Besides, I've known Carla far too long to just avoid her. She'd figure out something was wrong.**

"Ok, so I've been trying to think about saying this all week, but I haven't really found a calm way to say this."

"Say what?"

"You need to talk to Turk."

J.D. groaned. "Why?"

"He's been trying to contact you for two weeks now! I don't know how you've been avoiding him for so long! I mean he does know where you live after all."

(Flashback)

Turk entered J.D.'s apartment. He went in front of the door and rang the doorbell. He waited a few seconds and began knocking on the door.

"Come on J.D.! I know you're in there!"

All of a sudden, the sounds of barking filled the room, and Turk looked to see five big Rottweiler's teeth flashing at him.

"On second thought…"

Turk began screaming as he ran down the hallway. The dogs followed him out. J.D. walked out of his apartment and so did the Janitor.

"Here's your $50." J.D. said.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Janitor said.

(Flashback ends)

"You paid the Janitor to chase him out?"

"Well.."

Carla hit J.D.'s arm.

"Are you trying to kill the father of my child?"

"Not necessarily."

"You're going to talk to Turk. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I will be stressed, and if I'm stressed, the baby's health will be a risk. Do you want that?"

"…No."

"Huh?"

"No I don't want your baby's health to be a risk!" J.D. said.

Carla smiled. "Good. So first chance you get, you will speak to Turk."

"Ok. Can you tell him to meet me in the on call room?" J.D. asked.

"Ok." Carla said. "I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Carla got up and walked away.

(Meanwhile…)

Dr. Cox was working when Jordan began to approach him. Dr. Cox rolled his eyes, and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Perry wait!"

Perry began to speed up so Jordan ran after him. She caught up. "What the hell is your problem? You haven't said more than 20 words to me in the past few weeks!"

"I don't have much to say to you."

"Well 28 words!" Jordan said.

Dr. Cox began walking away again when Jordan caught back up to him.

"Can you at least be so kind as to tell me what your problem is?"

"You."

Jordan looked surprised. "Me? Just what have I done to you?"

"Cheated on me, gotten pregnant twice, so I have to see your damn face until I die, and ruined my chances to get with the love of my life. Is that all?"

Jordan's feelings looked hurt. "I don't know. Is it?"

"That about covers it."

"Fine. If that's what you truly want I'll go."

Dr. Cox shrugged and walked away leaving Jordan alone in the hallway.

(Later…)

It was nighttime and J.D. was in the on call room waiting for Turk. He came in there, saw J.D., and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." J.D. said avoiding looking at him.

"I'm glad you showed up."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" J.D. asked.

"I hated how things ended between us. I just want to fix things."

"Well how do you expect to do that?"

Turk thought about it for a moment. "You know, I really don't know."

"You can't just fix things at will Turk. You really hurt me. I cared so much for you."

"I still care for you J.D!" Turk said.

"It doesn't matter now! Because you're going to have a kid soon, and that is going to change everything. You can't just be my boyfriend anymore."

"I want things to be how they were. We were happy then."

J.D. looked directly at Turk. "That's never going to happen again. We can't get back together, even if your parents approved, even if Carla approved. She was always your first choice anyway."

"Carla's the reason of our breakup?"

"No Turk! You cheated on me! And yes it was with Carla, but next time it could be with a slutty girl at the bar or some girl at the strip club."

"It was an accident J.D!" Turk said.

J.D. took a deep breath. "Just give it some time Turk… maybe we can go back to being friends one day, but for now… I need some space."

Turk went silent as J.D. got up and walked out of the on call room.

**As I talked to Turk I slowly realized that getting back together wasn't what I wanted… It was getting closure. And now that I have it, I think it'll be easier for us both to move on. Turk back to Carla…**

Carla was outside waiting for Turk.

"How did things go?" She asked.

"It'll take some time." Turk said sadly.

"Oh baby I'm sorry."

Carla gave Turk a hug and he wrapped his arms around her.

**Dr. Cox back to Jordan…**

Dr. Cox was working when Jordan approached him.

"Ok, so I'm going to pack my things, and go back to my mother's for a while, but I know how you hate being lonely, so I'll leave Jack with you."

"Jordan, I've been acting like a real ass lately because I don't want to get screwed over in these relationships anymore."

Jordan looked shocked.

"I'm beginning to feel like one of those guys who will be better off if he distances himself away from women..."

"I know what I did to you in the past was wrong, but please. Let bygones be bygones… just this once."

Dr. Cox looked at Jordan.

"I promise Perry I will never hurt you again."

"Promise?"

Jordan smiled and kissed Dr. Cox. "That answer your question?"

Dr. Cox smiled. "I don't know could you repeat that?"

Jordan started kissing him again.

**And me? Well who knows where I'll end up, but hopefully it's with someone nice.**

J.D. walked out of the hospital and looked outside.

**All of a sudden, I feel like things can get better from here.**

**A/N: Aww! Now there's the J.D. we all know and love! It just took some closure for him to get there lol. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you all next update!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Next chapter of MFFW is here! Enjoy people!**

J.D. was walking down the hallway.

**Today's the first time in weeks I've actually come to work with a smile on my face. Things seem to be going great right now, and guess what? My life has been drama free! Maybe I don't need all the drama to complicate my life after all! Unfortunately that means I don't really have much to say, so… be free to roam around the hospital and find someone else's life to bother!**

J.D. turned down into another hallway as Elliot and Keith entered the main hallway.

"So why don't you think it's a good idea for our parents to meet?" Keith asked.

"Because my parents are douchebags and your parents are nice. They won't mix!" Elliot said.

"My parents can be jerks too! My dad was a lumberjack!"

"Oh well then definitely hide him from my mom."

Keith looked at Elliot strangely.

"What? She's a slut!"

"Oh." Keith said.

The two approached Carla and Turk.

"Hey everyone!" Carla said.

"Hey Carla!" The couple said.

"So what's up with y'all?"

"Well today's the day we're telling our parents that Carla's pregnant." Turk said.

"Whoa. Are you serious? You sure it's the right time?"

"Well we have a fool proof plan, so I think we're good."

"Fool proof? What is it?"

Turk and Carla looked at each other and then back at Elliot and Keith. "We're telling them by phone."

Keith and Elliot looked at the two. "Well that works!"

"That probably would've been better for us to do too Elliot!" Keith said. "When we told my parents I had a brick thrown at me and bible verses quoted about celibacy till marriage!"

"I can totally see my mom doing that if we went to tell them in person!" Turk said.

"Well guys, good luck with that. Take a picture of their faces when you tell them too. That's always one down for the photo book."

Carla and Turk looked at Elliot strangely.

"Don't judge me!"

"We'll see you after work." Carla said.

"Bye guys!" Elliot said.

The couple walked away as Keith came back with his parents.

"Elliot! You remember my parents right?"

"Of course! It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Dudemeister."

"Thank you Elliot." Mr. Dudemeister said.

"Ugh." Mrs. Dudemeister said.

Mr. Reid was walking down the hallway when he spotted Elliot.

"Oh great." Elliot thought to herself.

"Elliot! We were in the cafeteria talking about the future of my grandchild and then you just disappeared!"

"Dad, these are Keith's parents." Elliot said.

Mr. Reid examined the two. "Oh. Hello."

"Dad, these are Keith's parents: Bobby and Erin Dudemeister."

"Nice to meet ya!" Mr. Dudemeister said.

"Hi." Mrs. Dudemeister said extending her hand out to shake Mr. Reid's hand.

"So dad, where's mom?"

"Who knows? Who cares?"

"Guess that's one way of putting it."

Mrs. Reid came down the hallway almost immediately.

"Did someone call my name?"

"Unfortunately." Mr. Reid said.

"Ok that's enough you two! Mom, these are Keith's parents."

"Hello!" Mrs. Reid said to Mrs. Dudemeister. She then looked at Mr. Dudemeister. "Why hello there." She said seductively.

"Uh…" Mr. Dudemeister said.

Keith's mom frowned.

Elliot looked at her mom. "Ok mom how about we all go to the lobby or something?"

"The lobby here stinks."

"Thanks for the input dad, but we're going there anyway."

"Or we could just go over to Elliot's house!" Mrs. Dudemeister said. "I mean if it's ok with her."

"Mom!" Keith said.

"It's ok Keith! Sure ma'am you can stay at our house until we get home."

"Thank you." Mrs. Dudemeister said.

"I'm sure we can find some way to entertain at least ONE of them at the house." Mrs. Reid said winking.

Mr. Reid rolled his eyes. "Can we please go now?"

"That would probably be best." Mr. Dudemeister said quickly.

The four parents walked towards the exit of the hospital.

"Was your mom hitting on my dad?"

"Trust me, it won't be that surprising once you get to know them better." Elliot said.

"I bet you're wishing you took that early maternity leave now huh?"

"Don't remind me Keith!"

Keith smiled and wrapped his arm around Elliot. The two walked down the hallway.

(Meanwhile…)

Carla and Turk were back at their apartment.

"I can't believe both of us were able to pull off getting a half day of work!" Turk said.

"I know! So when are we going to call your parents?" Turk asked.

"After we call yours!"

"What? Why are we calling my parents first?"

"Well I'm definitely not telling mines first!"

"Why not? It's your baby?"

"Our baby!"

"It's in your womb!"

Carla rolled her eyes. "You are such a pansy!"

"Am not!" Turk said pouting and crossing his arms.

Carla took a deep breath and picked up the phone. He began dialing the number.

"I believe in you Carla."

Carla glared at Turk and he shut up.

"Yes!" Carla said.

"What?"

"They're not at home! You're calling next!"

"Damn it!" Turk said.

Carla gave him the phone and he dialed his mother's number.

"Don't worry. They won't kill you until the baby is at least a couple of months."

"Haha very cute."

Carla smiled, and Turk hung up.

"No one's over there either!"

"That's strange. Both of our parents should be home by now!"

"You think they're alright?"

"My mom is probably just out grocery shopping."

"Mines is probably with my brother."

The two began smiling, relieved that their parents would not know of their baby for another day.

"Alright, well we have half a day off so why don't we go out to eat or something?"

"Ok. I could really go for some tortilla chips dipped in chocolate right about now."

Turk looked at Carla. "Oddly enough, that actually sounds pretty good!"

Carla smiled as Turk put his arm around her shoulder. They walked to the door and opened it to see their parents and brothers at the door about to knock.

"SURPRISE!"

Carla and Turk's jaws' dropped and the two looked at each other.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Turk's mom asked.

"Carla, I thought you and Turk broke up?" Marco said disappointedly.

"Can't stay away from the Turk me for long!" Kevin said.

"It's funny, because I had been talking to Christopher's mother for about a month now." Carla's mom said.

"What? Why?" Carla asked.

"Because you two have been so miserably for the longest time without each other. You haven't been the same since you two broke up! We planned on getting you two back together!"

"Didn't tell your parents you date Dr. Cox?" Turk whispered.

"Never came up." Carla whispered back.

"But it looks like you two are already back together!" Turk's mom said excitedly.

"Yay." Marco said sarcastically.

"What brought you two back together?" Turk's mom asked excitedly.

"We aren't back together exactly." Carla said.

"Oh so he's just holding you close for nothing?" Kevin asked with a smile.

Both Doctors began to blush. "Shut up Kevin!" Turk said.

"Well Carla? What's going on?" Carla's mom asked.

Carla sighed. "I'm pregnant and Turk's the father!"

The expressions on Turk's mom, Carla's mom, and Marco's faces went from happy to anger.

"WHAT?" Marco and Carla's mom said.

"WHAT?" Turk's mom shouted.

"Damn. Tough luck." Kevin said.

"This was not a part of the plan!" Turk said.

"Better to just rip the bandage off right?" Carla said.

Carla and Turk waited for their parent's reactions as they stood in the doorway.

(Meanwhile…)

Jordan was at work when she saw the other nurses giggling. She rolled her eyes and went over to talk to them.

"So what are you cows over here laughing about?"

The nurses stopped laughing, and got quiet.

"Well? Anyone going to talk?"

"There's the new hot doctor who just transferred here." The nurse said trembling.

"New hot doctor huh? I'll have to see that for myself."

"Well, he's over there." The nurse pointed.

Jordan looked to see a tall black haired doctor reading a clipboard and writing something down.

"Hot? Oh please. He doesn't know hot until he's talked to me. Watch and learn ladies."

Jordan strutted down the hallway towards the doctor.

"Hello." Jordan said seductively.

The doctor looked at Jordan, laughed, and began to walk away.

Jordan looked offended. "You're not even going to tell me your name?"

"Robert." The man said.

"Dr. Robert. Has a nice touch to it."

"Yeah I guess."

Dr. Robert was about to turn around when Jordan grabbed his arm.

"I'm Jordan." She said with a whisper.

"Well it's nice… well I wouldn't necessarily said nice to meet you."

Jordan let go of his arm. "I see we've got an attitude."

"Yeah, well it comes with the personality package."

"I'd like to see your package." Jordan said seductively.

"Not interested."

"Not even for a peek of these?"

Jordan slowly pulled down her top and Robert covered his mouth.

"Trust me, you'd be doing me a favor keeping those to yourself. I wouldn't vomit after seeing old boobs."

Jordan clenched her fist. "Oh please! You look just as old as me!"

"But you look like you're one of those kinds of women who've already passed three kids out of them! I don't do mothers. And I meant that literally and figuratively."

"For your information asswipe, I've only passed out two kids!"

"Oh so you are married? Then what are you doing here flirting with me?"

Jordan was about to say something when she got quiet.

"Point proven." Dr. Robert said. He turned around and walked away.

Jordan's face was red. "AND I'M NOT MARRIED!... Just in a relationship…"

Jordan looked around and quickly began to walk away.

(Later…)

Elliot and Keith entered her house when she saw Mrs. Dudemeister coming down from her stairs.

"I checked their bedroom and I didn't see any condoms. Guess she can keep her legs shut for a few months!"

Mrs. Dudemeister looked at Elliot, whose jaw was dropped.

"Oh hey guys!" Mrs. Dudemeister said embarrassed.

"MOM!" Keith said.

Elliot looked over to see her dad reading a newspaper while her mom placed her leg on Keith's dad's leg.

"Is it ok if I rest my leg on yours?" Mrs. Reid asked.

Mr. Dudemeister nodded.

Keith's mom looked over in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"Relax, he's just being used as a leg rest." Elliot's mom said calmly.

"Just because your daughter can't afford a real leg rest doesn't mean you can use my husband!"

"Please! Your husband LET me use his leg." Mrs. Reid examined Mrs. Dudemeister. "And now I can see why."

"Listen here!"

The two women began to argue as Mr. Dudemeister examined Mrs. Reid's leg and Mr. Reid continued reading his paper.

Elliot and Keith looked at each other. "Yeah, this isn't going to work." They said at the same time.

(Meanwhile…)

Turk and Carla were in their apartment sitting on the couch with Kevin and Marco across from them. They were all quiet as they heard their mothers arguing in the bedroom.

"MY CHILD? YOUR CHILD IS THE ONE WHO SEDUCED MY SON!"

"OH PLEASE! HE'S A MAN! OBVIOUSLY ONE WHO CAN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS!"

The yelling got worse as Carla rolled her eyes.

"You know that our parents expect for you two to get together and get married now right?"

"Don't remind me Marco. That is the last thing I need to worry about right now."

"Well this is what you need to worry about right now!"

"And what's that Kevin?

"You guys got any wine?"

"Out!" Turk said.

"You too Marco!" Carla said.

"Aw man!" Marco said.

The two brothers got up and walked into the kitchen.

"They're right you know." Turk said. "I mean I know that my mother expects us to get back together for sure now."

"Mines probably will too. But can you even imagine us back together?"

"I know right! It was a catastrophe last time!"

"All we did was make each other mad…"

"We were never happy…"

"We didn't understand each other…"

"Things were too serious for us to have any fun."

Turk and Carla looked at each other. Slowly and cautiously, the two started to lean in, and kissed.

Kevin and Marco peeked their heads from the kitchen.

"It's about time!" Kevin whispered.

"Ugh." Marco said.

"Get over boy! Your sister loves my brother and is going to marry him!"

"Oh I don't care about those two anymore. I just realized we're going to be brothers."

"Hey!" Kevin said insulted.

"Well that is… if this next plan of ours works."

The brothers peeked their heads back into the kitchen as Turk and Carla continued to kiss.

**A/N: Wow! Well this was quite the eventful chapter! Lol and yes Carla's mom is still alive in this series, but I'm guessing most of you guys have guessed that this fanfic takes place in an AU anyway right? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! See you next update!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of MFFW! Enjoy it!**

J.D., Elliot, Keith, and Carla were at work.

**Everyone has been so stressed out by their parents; everyone's been staying at the hospital… well except for Turk. I wonder where he is? You know… not that I care or anything.**

"Ok, I can NOT take this anymore! We need our parents out of our frikin house!" Elliot shouted.

"I know, but how? We shouldn't hurt their feelings!" Keith said.

"Screw their feelings! This baby will be here soon and I really do not want our bickering parents around!"

"I feel the same way." Carla said. "Turk and I need our parents out immediately."

"Where is Turk anyway?" J.D. asked.

"I have no clue."

(Meanwhile…)

Turk put on his scrubs and prepared to walk out of the door when two arms pulled him into the kitchen.

"What the hell?"

"Hello Turk." Marco said with a smirk.

"Uh hey?"

"Hey bro!" Kevin said.

"Kevin? What's going on here?"

"I think the five of us need to have a little conversation."

Turk looked at Kevin confused. "Five?"

"Yes. Five!"

The light shined on the kitchen table revealing Mrs. Turk and Mrs. Espinosa.

"Oh boy." Turk said.

Both women crossed their arms.

"You can sit down Christopher." Mrs. Espinosa said.

Turk cautiously approached the table, and sat down.

"Well now that you've gotten Carla pregnant, I believe it's in everyone's interest to get married."

"Married?" Turk said in shock.

"Boy don't act like you didn't know this was coming!" Turk's mom shouted. "I can NOT believe that you two are going to be having a baby out of wedlock in the first place!"

"Mom it was an accident! It just sorta happened!"

"What kind of grown adults don't use protection when engaging in sexual activity? Something you also shouldn't be doing outside of wedlock either!"

"Ok mom I get it! It's just one of those mistakes."

Carla's mom examined Turk for a moment. "Drunken sex."

Turk covered his face as his mom's jaw dropped. "DRUNK? Is this true? You drink too?"

"Oh lord why?" Turk said.

"And using the lord's name in vain at that!" Turk's mom continued.

Turk put his head on the table.

Marco was smiling. "Oh I enjoy his torture."

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was walking down the hallway.

**Today I'm treating a patient named Mr. Ferguson. Everyone in this hospital has tried to diagnose him, but no one has been able to figure out what he has!**

J.D. entered Mr. Ferguson's room to see another doctor there. She turned around and smiled at him.

**Why hello there! Who is this?**

"Sorry, did I take your patient?" The doctor asked.

"Oh no it's fine! I don't think we've met before."

"Oh I'm Dr. Kim Briggs." Kim said.

"I'm John Dorian."

"Oh yeah you're J.D.! I've already heard all about you from Elliot!"

**Elliot's been talking about me to a cute girl like her? About what?**

"Good things I hope?"

"For the most part." Kim said with a smile.

J.D. and Kim shook hands.

**Wow she's really friendly. I wonder if she'd be interested in a date?**

The two stopped shaking hands and looked at Mr. Ferguson.

"Let's see here Mr. Ferguson, we've seen your stool sample which is mixed with blood, you've been rapidly losing weight lately, and abdominal pain. We still don't know what you have! It's so weird!"

"Hmmm…" Kim said.

J.D. looked at her. **Ooh she's in thought! I wonder what disease she'll think it is? She'll probably say Crohn's Disease just like everyone else has. The symptoms are very similar, but none of the medicine works, so it's obviously not that. Oh well Kim, I'll be here to comfort you when you're disappointed it's not that.**

"It's probably Ulcerative Colitis." Kim said.

"Huh?" J.D. said looking confused.

"It's a rare disease, but hey that must mean you're special! Sorry you had to find out this way though."

Mr. Ferguson laughed. "Wow! Out of the 20 doctors that have diagnosed me, THAT is actually the first time I've heard someone diagnose me with that!"

J.D. looked at Kim astonished. "Impressive!"

"Just doing my job!" Kim said. "Now I'm going to do a few tests, and then we'll talk some more later ok?"

Mr. Ferguson nodded his head.

"Awesome! Coming Dr. Dorian?"

J.D. just nodded and the two walked out of the room.

"That was amazing! How did you know?"

"Well I like tough medical cases, and when I heard no one had diagnosed him correctly, and I jumped at the chance to help."

"Aw, so it wasn't because we were going to be partners?"

Kim laughed. "Sorry J.D., as cute as you are the choice was only because I got a chance to help."

"Understood." J.D. said. "And I respect that!"

Kim and J.D. continued down the hallway.

**Holy crap she thinks I'm cute!**

(Meanwhile…)

Elliot and Keith entered their house, and looked around.

"This is a surprise. I expected complete and utter chaos, but it's nothing but peace and quiet!" Elliot said.

"I'm just as surprised as you are!" Keith said.

Elliot and Keith went up the stairs where they heard the shower was on.

They saw Keith's mom's robe on the doorknob.

"Guess she's in the shower! Good I don't need to take her verbal abuse." Elliot said.

Keith shuttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. It's just I had a traumatizing moment when I was 7 when I walked in on my mom naked."

"Eww didn't need to know that Keith!"

"Well sorry!" Keith said.

"It's weird though. As jacked up as my childhood was I can honestly say I didn't have any real traumatizing moments!"

Elliot and Keith walked into their bedroom to see Mrs. Reid and Mr. Dudemeister on top of each other naked. They both looked at Elliot and Keith!

"ELLIOT!" Mrs. Reid said.

"KEITH!" Keith's dad said.

"MOM?"

"DAD?"

All of a sudden the shower in the hallway stopped and Keith's mom ran down the hallway covering herself up with her robe.

"HOLY CRAP MOM!" Keith said. "IT'S LIKE SECOND GRADE ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Mrs. Dudemeister saw Mrs. Reid and Mr. Dudemeister in bed together.

"Honey I can explain!"

"SHUT UP YOU FAT CHEATER!" Keith's mom shouted.

"Calm down you old biddy, it's just sex!" Elliot's mom said.

"You slutty little bitch! You'll pay for this!" Keith's mom shouted.

"I AM NOT A BITCH!" Mrs. Reid shouted.

"Notice how she didn't say she wasn't slutty." Elliot said.

Keith's mom ran over to the bed and ripped off the covers exposing both nude bodies.

"EW GROSS!" Elliot and Keith said looking away.

"You WHORE!" Mrs. Dudemeister said pulling Elliot's mom out of the bed.

Mrs. Reid punched Keith's mom in the face and she fell back dropping her robe.

Keith looked in shock and disgust watching both women grabbing each other's arms and swinging each other into walls. Elliot's mom pushed Keith's mom into the wall knocking a portrait off of the wall.

"Girls! Stop! Please!" Keith's dad shouted.

"Dumb bitch and these fake breasts!" Keith's mom shouted shoving Elliot's mom.

Elliot's mom grabbed the vase off of her daughter's drawer.

"FAKE?"

Mrs. Reid threw the vase at Keith's mom, but she caught it, and threw it back. Elliot's mom ducked, and the vase hit Mr. Dudemeister in the head, knocking him out, and making him roll off of the bed.

"BOBBY!" Both girls shouted and ran towards him.

"Ok, now this might be the traumatizing moment we were talking about." Elliot said.

"Even our baby will probably be traumatized by this." Keith said.

"Don't remind me." Elliot said.

The two stood there for a moment.

"Isn't one of us supposed to call 911 or something?"

Elliot looked at Keith. "We're doctors idiot! We should be able to help!"

"Right!" Keith said. "Stay there, I'll check to make sure he's ok."

"Well I'm not going anywhere!" Elliot said.

Keith smiled and ran to his father when Elliot clutched her stomach.

"Ouch!" Elliot said. "That really hurt!"

(Meanwhile…)

Turk was in his room thinking about what his mother told him.

"Let's, see propose even though I'm not ready for marriage, or don't propose and face hell from both my family and Carla's? I hate this so much! It almost turns me off sex! Almost."

There was a knock on Turk's door.

"It's open!"

Turk's mom came in. "Hey."

"Hey."

Turk's mom sat beside him. "You know I'm not mad at you right?"

"That was not obvious a couple of hours ago!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I was so surprised about this pregnancy!"

"I know it wasn't planned to happen."

"Are you even ready to be a father?"

"No."

"How long has she been pregnant?"

Turk thought about it for a moment. "I'd say for about a month now."

"Well you've got 8 months left. You know you don't have to marry her if you don't want to. You're a grown man after all. Just know I'll be here if you need me."

Turk smiled. "Thanks mom."

Turk's mom smiled and gave him a hug.

"Who knows though, marriage may be a possibility in the future."

Turk's mom looked at him surprised. "Oh? And why do you say that?"

"Well…. Carla and I kissed last week."

"WHAT? And I missed it?"

"Well you were arguing with Carla's mom so… yeah."

"Oh I'm so happy for you! You know, it'd be best for the baby to have both of his or her parents around."

"Yeah I know… and it will be a he! The Turks do NOT have girls!"

Turk's mom laughed. "I don't know! You may be the first!"

"Yeah we'll see!" Turk said.

He and his mom started laughing.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. and Kim walked back into Mr. Ferguson's room.

"Well sir, you have Ulcerative Colitis." Kim said.

"I do!" Mr. Ferguson said excited.

"I've never seen someone so excited to have a disease before!" J.D. said.

"Well I've been in this hospital for months, so I'm glad that I finally know what I have you know?"

J.D. nodded. "Yeah I know."

J.D. looked over at Kim and smiled.

"Ok, so here's what's going to happen, we need to induce the remission of the disease first, and then we're going to have to make sure that the disease won't go into relapse, so it's going to be a long process."

Mr. Ferguson shrugged. "As long as it's curable!"

Kim smiled. "That's the attitude I like to see! First we're going to give you some aminosalicylates and corticosteroids. That should start the remission. Then over the next couple of weeks if needed, we'll give you some PCP."

**Kim is so awesome. I just love when everything starts to fall into place.**

Turk was in his apartment when Carla entered in.

"Hey! So how did everything go?"

"It was… an interesting day to say the least."

"Well I can make you some brinner. Will that make you feel better?"

Turk laughed. "I do love me some brinner!"

Carla smiled and began to walk into the kitchen when Turk stopped her.

"How about I cook dinner this time?"

Carla smiled. "You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Well ok!" Carla said.

She sat down on the couch and Turk went into the kitchen. Turk and Carla's parents were peeking from the bedroom.

"It's working!" The women said excitedly.

**When everything falls into place, nothing can go wrong!**

Keith was watching the paramedics take his father out of the bedroom unconscious.

"Well this was an interesting day don't you think babe?"

Keith looked to see Elliot on the floor.

"Babe!" Keith ran over to Elliot.

"My water broke! This baby is coming. NOW!"

"Oh no! Oh no! OH NO!" Keith shouted.

Keith's mother ran over to Elliot. "Oh lord you've got fluid on the carpet!"

"SHUT UP MOM!" Keith got up. "PARAMEDICS! WAIT!"

"FRIK!" Elliot shouted at the top of her lungs.

**A/N: And that is it for this chapter guys! Lol this was probably the funniest one yet! And it's now time for Elliot to have her baby! What will happen? You'll find out next update! See you then!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ok folks so here's the next chapter of MFFW! Birth time! Lol enjoy!**

J.D. and Kim were waiting around at the hospital.

**I was about to go home for the night when Keith called saying that Elliot had gone into labor on their bedroom floor after witnessing a catfight between their two naked mothers! That actually might've been a catfight I wouldn't have minded missing.**

Turk and Carla entered the hospital.

"Is everything ok? Is Elliot here?" Carla asked.

"No not yet. They should be here shortly." J.D. said.

"Ok. Kim, do you think you can help me set up?"

"Yeah of course!" Kim said.

The two girls ran down the hallway.

J.D. and Turk looked at each other awkwardly.

"Hey." Turk said.

"Hey." J.D. said.

"So, how've you been?" Turk asked.

"Good. Things have been going a lot better than normally lately."

"Oh ok. That's good. I'm happy for you!"

J.D. smiled. "So how's the whole pregnancy thing going for you?"

"It hasn't really hit me yet, but when it does, I'm pretty sure I'll feel the impact."

J.D. nodded his head. **I wanted to tell him that I'd be there for him if things got bad, but I didn't know if that would be true right now.**

All of a sudden the paramedics busted into the hospital with Elliot on a stretcher and Keith was beside her. J.D. and Turk ran to her.

"Everything ok?" J.D. asked.

"Oh I'm just fine. Having a frikin picnic!" Elliot said sarcastically.

Keith wiped the sweat from her brow. "Sweetie, not to sound like an ass right now but you've said frik at least 90 times on the way here. Can I get a break?"

"Oh of course hun! As a matter of fact, I'll stop saying frik when you pass our son out of your ass!" Elliot snapped.

"…Frik's fine." Keith said.

"Ok guys Dr. Cox is getting your room ready."

"Ugh. He probably got me the worst room in this dump!"

"She's sassy today isn't she?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned around to see Dr. Cox.

"Actually it's the third worst in the hospital, but good enough right?" Dr. Cox smirked.

Elliot was about to get up from her stretcher when the boys held her back.

"What's the matter Barbie? Can't take a joke?"

From behind Dr. Cox, Jordan came and tugged on his hair.

"Ouch! What are you doing?"

"Why are you in pain? You love hair tugging during foreplay."

"Did not need to know that." Turk said.

"Can we go already? You know how much I love babies, so I kinda want to see this baby now!" Jordan said.

Carla and Kim came back. "Follow us!" Kim said.

The paramedics nodded and everyone walked towards Elliot's room when another stretcher came into the hospital.

"Isn't that your dad Keith?" J.D. asked.

Keith turned to see his dad in the other stretcher.

"Oh yeah. He got a vase thrown at his head during the fight between Elliot's mom and mines, so… yeah."

"Ooh." J.D. and Turk said looking at him.

"My head…" Keith's dad said in pain. He fell back into unconsciousness.

"KEITH!" Elliot called form down the hallway.

"Coming!" Keith said. He ran down the hallway.

"Well we better help anyway we can." J.D. said to Turk.

"Actually you boys can go on and help this poor man right here."

J.D. and Turk turned around to see Dr. Kelso observing Keith's dad.

"But, the baby!" J.D. said.

"Dr. Reid has Dr. Cox, Nurse Espinosa, and Dr. Briggs in there. She'll be fine."

J.D. and Turk groaned as they got Mr. Dudemeister and took him into an empty patient room.

"That's what you get for sleeping with Mrs. Reid." Turk said.

"Can't say I haven't been tempted myself." J.D. said.

Turk looked at J.D.

"Just forget I said that."

"Trust me I will."

(Meanwhile…)

Carla was wiping the sweat from Elliot's brow.

"Thanks for doing this for me Carla." Elliot said.

"No problem! You do know I expect the same treatment right?" Carla asked.

Elliot managed to smile, but it quickly faded away. "Where the hell is Keith?"

Keith was outside pacing back and forth when Dr. Cox approached him.

"Excuse me, but are you not the father of her child?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Yeah…" Keith said.

"So why aren't you in there with her?"

"Well I have a reason better than avoiding Carla because you're upset that Turk got her pregnant!"

"Don't remind me!"

"Sorry."

Dr. Cox looked at Keith. "So what is your reason for standing out here then?"

Keith looked at Dr. Cox. "This."

Keith took out a box from his pocket and opened it up. It had a ring inside.

Jordan walked up to Dr. Cox and saw the ring. "Whoa! You bought that for her?"

"Yeah! I didn't expect her to give birth for at least another week, and I was going to propose to her Saturday!"

"Well that's not happening now is it?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Keith said.

Jordan looked at Keith. "Please don't tell me you're going to propose to her now!"

"Ok, I won't tell you!" Keith said. He walked into the hospital room.

"He really is a dumbass isn't he?" Jordan asked.

"You have no idea."

Kim was in the room with another doctor and Carla.

"Ok Dr. Reid, and push!"

Elliot began pushing and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I NEED SOMETHING TO GRAB DAMMIT!"

Carla, panicked searched for something, and grabbed one of the pillows on the bed. Elliot grabbed it and ripped the pillow apart.

"Well… maybe's now's not a good time." Keith said.

"A good time for what?" Carla asked.

"Well I wanted to ask Elliot something alone."

Carla and Kim looked at each other. "Five minutes." Carla said.

"Well I have to stay in here." The doctor said.

"That's fine." Keith said.

Carla and Kim walked out of the room.

"Hey honey. How are you doing?" Keith asked.

Elliot screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That's good." Keith said.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. and Turk were sitting down. Mr. Dudemeister was still unconscious.

"Well his breathing is regular, and he doesn't have a concussion." Turk said.

"So he's basically sleeping? On the most important day of my life!"

Turk looked at J.D.

"I mean Elliot's life?"

"You must really want kids someday huh?" Turk asked.

"I'm going to be the last person in the group to have a child… if I ever do." J.D. said.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon. You are John Dorian after all."

"Thanks Turk. That meant a lot."

The two men were silent, and Mr. Dudemeister began to make noises and wake up.

"He's awake!" Turk said.

"Anyone got any aspirin?" Mr. Dudemeister said.

"I'll get the nurse." J.D. said. He walked out of the room.

(Meanwhile…)

"Ok, so Elliot?"

Elliot was breathing heavily. "Yes Keith?"

"We've been together for a long time now."

"I swear Keith if you're breaking up with me…"

"NO! Of course not! I just wanted to say… I love you."

"I know that Keith!"

"Good. And well…"

Elliot was looking at Keith confused. "Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" The doctor asked.

"What?" Carla and Kim asked after busting the door open.

"Really?" Elliot asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Keith said.

"I don't know what to say!" Elliot said. "I mean I do but…"

"Elliot it's going to be time to start pushing again in a minute." The doctor said.

"Sorry Melissa. Yes Keith I'll marry you!"

"Yes!" Keith said.

"YES!" Kim and Carla said.

"That is so sweet!" Melissa said.

Dr. Cox and Jordan walked in. "She said yes?" Jordan asked surprised.

"Well I stupid man deserves a stupid woman!" Dr. Cox said.

Elliot threw a pillow at his face.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. and Turk were walking back to Mr. Dudemeister's room.

"J.D.?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there's any chance that we could ever get back together?"

**I wanted to say yes, but deep down I knew that wasn't going to happen. There was just too much drama going on. But the thing was, we always get through the drama… right?**

"I don't know." J.D. asked. "For now though, I just think it'd be best that we move on from this whole thing."

Turk looked a little disappointed, but smiled. "You're right. I was just checking."

J.D. smiled. **Ah the sweet smell of closure. I think we can finally be friends again.**

J.D. and Turk walked back into the room to see Keith's mom with him also.

"So… this is awkward." J.D. said.

"This cheating bastard knows that I can't forgive him for what he's done… not anytime soon anyway." Mrs. Dudemeister said.

"I am so sorry honey. Please forgive me!" Mr. Dudemeister said.

"So where is Keith? And is my grandchild here yet?" Mrs. Dudemeister asked ignoring Mr. Dudemeister.

"That's right! Elliot!" J.D. and Turk said at the same time. The three ran out of the room.

"I want to see my grandchild too!" Mr. Dudemeister shouted.

J.D. and Turk came back into his room, and pulled the stretcher out of the room. They began pushing him down the hallway when Elliot's parents came out of the on call room.

"When did you two get here? And what were you doing in the on call room?" J.D. asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Mrs. Reid said.

"You're dress is on backwards." Turk said.

"We were having makeup sex ok?" Mr. Reid asked.

"Something else I didn't need to know."

"Anyway, is my grandchild here yet?" Mrs. Reid asked.

"We're about to find out." J.D. said.

He continued pushing the stretcher down the hallway and everyone followed J.D.

"Push Elliot!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elliot screamed as she pushed.

Keith looked over. "Whoa!... That's his head! That's my baby's head!" Keith started jumping up and down excitedly.

J.D. and everyone else entered Elliot's room.

"What'd we miss?" J.D. asked.

"You're just in time for the fun stuff." Carla said.

"Out of my way!" Mrs. Reid said shoving the boys out of her way. Mrs. Dudemeister followed.

"Elliot! Sweetie I'm here!" Mrs. Reid said.

"Mom! Can you see him?" Elliot asked.

"I see his little arm!" Mrs. Dudemeister said.

"One more should do it Elliot!" Melissa said.

Elliot pushed as hard as she could. A few moment later, the sound of a baby's cries could be heard. Elliot began breathing hard again as Carla went to get the baby.

"He is so cute!" Carla said.

Elliot and Keith stared in awe at their baby.

Turk looked at the baby and at Keith's face. "Holy crap… that's going to be me soon."

"Awww!" Elliot said.

"He is cute." J.D. said smiling.

"Oh come on Per! You can at least crack a smile!" Jordan said.

Carla cleaned the baby off while the doctors worked on Elliot. Carla wrapped the baby with the blanket and gave him to Elliot.

"Hey little baby." Elliot said.

"Hi there!" Keith said with a smile.

The baby was moving around.

"What are you going to name him?" Kim asked.

"Andrew!" Elliot and Keith said.

"Little Andy Dudemeister!" J.D. said. "I like it!"

"Hello Andy!" Elliot said. "I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy!"

Keith picked up Andy. "He's so small." Keith said. "It's incredible."

"Ok, guys I hate to break up this little love fest, but we have to take the baby for tests." Melissa said.

Keith handed him to Melissa. "Come on Andy. We've got to do some tests!"

Melissa walked out of the room, and Turk walked over to Carla.

"What are you doing?" Carla asked.

"Moving on." Turk said. He kissed Carla.

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes, but Jordan didn't notice.

**As strange as it was to see the one I had cared so much for kiss someone else, I felt it was necessary. A lot of things were going to be different now. This was a time for change.**

Keith looked at Elliot's hand. "Oh yeah!"

He took the ring out of the box, and placed it on Elliot's finger. "We are now officially engaged."

Everyone began clapping and cheering for Elliot and Keith. Elliot leaned back on her pillow and smiled.

"Looks like we've got a long road ahead of us." Keith said.

"It'll be worth it." Elliot said with a smile. The two doctors kissed.

**A/N: Aw! And that's it for this chapter guys! Andy is now here! And it looks like everyone is moving on to the next chapter of their life! Well hope you liked this chapter! See you next update!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** **Ok guys so here's the next chapter of MFFW! I hope you enjoy it!**

J.D. was in Mr. Ferguson's room examining his chart.

**Mr. Ferguson's process has increased drastically since Kim diagnosed him with Ulcerative Colitis. Kim is so awesome. I love working with her!**

Kim walked into the room. "Hey guys! Mr. Ferguson I just want to let you know, that the worst is over! It's nothing but the road to recovery from here on out!"

"Thank goodness!" Mr. Ferguson said excitedly.

"Well we better get going now huh?" J.D. asked.

"Um… sure?" Kim said. "We'll see you later Mr. Ferguson!"

"Ok!" He said.

J.D. and Kim walked out of the room.

"Where do we need to get going?" Kim asked.

"Oh I don't know, I just thought I'd take you to lunch?"

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yeah! You like the bar?"

"I don't really drink." Kim said. "But I do like Appletinis."

J.D. looked at Kim in shock. "You like Appletinis?"

"Yeah I love them! You?"

"Uh… well you know…"

"I think that any man who drinks Appletinis has nothing to be embarrassed of."

"I love Appletinis! I drink them because I hate beer!"

Kim started laughing. "Well I'd love to go with you out for a drink."

**Score! This is going to be so fun! Three weeks and I've fallen so hard for her it's ridiculous!**

(Meanwhile…)

Jordan and Dr. Cox were visiting Elliot and Keith.

"You make me spend my break visiting these two?" Dr. Cox asked complaining.

"Shut up." Jordan said. "He is so cute!"

"Isn't he?" Elliot asked. "These two weeks have just flown by."

"They always seem to." Jordan said. "It probably won't even hit you that babies are going to be a lot of responsibility until about one more week."

"You think so?" Elliot asked.

"More than likely." Jordan said.

"I'll hold him." Keith said.

"Oh please Jordan. Babies aren't nearly as complicated to take care of as you portray them to be. I mean they are a lot of work, but come on. We've managed to have a life! Well at least I have."

"That's because you're a crappy father!" Elliot said.

"I've gotten better!" Dr. Cox argued. "I mean you really can't blame me for being a bad dad to Jack. I didn't find out until months later… Jordan!"

"How many times are you going to bring that up?" Jordan asked.

"Well then how about we go take the kids out to the park then?" Elliot asked.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Dr. Cox said. "I mean we don't want to endanger little Andy's immune system now do we?"

"Excuses! I knew it!" Elliot said.

"Fine! We'll take the kids to the damn park happy?"

Elliot smiled. "Very. Jordan, you think you can get him off work early?"

"What? You mean today?" Dr. Cox asked.

"I'm on it!" Jordan said.

"Yay! I'll get Andy's coat."

Elliot and Jordan left the living room. Dr. Cox looked at Keith. "I blame you."

"I figured." Keith said.

(Meanwhile…)

Turk and Carla were holding hands walking down the hallway. Turk saw J.D. and waved. He waved back.

"Ok, I've had it!" Carla said.

"Had it with what?" Turk asked.

"Why don't you and J.D. speak to each other anymore?"

"We are speaking! Well we're waving, and that's better than nothing!"

"I'm your girlfriend now Turk, not to mention the mother of our child! I think you can tell me why you and J.D. had your little falling out!"

Turk's beeper went off. "Saved by the beeper! I'll see you at lunch!"

Turk kissed Carla and ran off.

"I'm going to find out what his problem is. Even if it kills me!" Carla said.

J.D. was walking towards Carla. "Hey Carla! What's up?"

Carla smiled. "Oh nothing much."

**Uh oh. That's the look of evil! EVIL!**

"What are you doing after work?"

"I was going to go see the baby with Kim and-"

"Fascinating!" Carla said interrupting him. She grabbed his arm and took him down the hallway.

(Meanwhile…)

Dr. Cox and Elliot were out with the kids. Jack was running around in the park. Andy was wearing a blanket, three pairs of shirts, and two pairs of jeans.

"Do you think you've got him bundled enough?" Dr. Cox asked sarcastically.

"I should've made him wear a coat too!" Elliot said beginning to panic.

"Relax Barbie. The boy's fine. Geez, he's not even a month yet and you're already so protective of him."

"Well what do you expect? He's my little baby!" Elliot said.

"Parenting is a lot of responsibility." Dr. Cox said.

"Isn't that the exact opposite of what you were trying to tell me earlier?" Elliot asked.

"Probably, but you barely listen to what I say anymore these days anyway."

"That is so true!"

"I was trying to get Jack ready and you already know about his fear of pants."

"Yes. You forgot to tell me about those and he tried strangling me with his!"

Dr. Cox smiled. "He's got quite the chokehold!"

Elliot rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, little Jennifer here isn't quite 5 months yet, but she manages to slide out of every single shirt or pair of pants I put on her, and lord knows I don't need that happening when she's a teen. Isn't that right?"

Jennifer grabbed onto Dr. Cox's finger.

"Wow. These kids really have made you soft huh?" Elliot asked.

"There's no point in denying anymore. I guess when you realize that you have a whole new responsibility; you just put a lot of your old attitudes and lifestyle behind you."

"I don't want to mess up anything with him." Elliot said.

"Well you know mistakes will be made, but hey if you decided to have another kid, there's always trial and error!"

Elliot smiled. "I guess that's one way of looking at it."

"You know, parenting will have its ups and downs, but it'll be worthwhile when he turns 18."

"I really hope so." Elliot said. She looked at Jennifer. "Maybe Andy and Jennifer will end up together someday!"

"When hell freezes over." Dr. Cox said.

Elliot frowned.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was hiding around a corner.

**Carla's been acting a little weird lately. I don't know if it's the pregnancy hormones or what, but it's scaring me!**

(Flashback)

J.D. and Carla sat at the table in the cafeteria.

"So, how've you been? I feel like we haven't had a personal talk in months."

"That's probably because we haven't." J.D. said.

"Well how's your life been?"

"It was complicated, but now things seem better. I've met Kim and-"

"Why complicated?" Carla asked cutting him off.

"I mean there's been a lot of drama relationship wise."

"Oh. Who?"

"Cassie. I mean she was really nice and all, but I guess it wasn't working out."

"No not those kinds of relationships! I mean friendships."

"Friendships? Hmm… Dr. Cox is still my mentor and my best friend."

Carla rolled her eyes.

"We're still cool. Elliot and I are back to normal. We did move on completely from each other obviously."

"What about Turk?" Carla asked.

"Turk? We're… fine." J.D. said.

Carla eyed J.D. suspiciously. J.D. began looking around and found some people bringing in the food cart. J.D. quickly threw his water bottle on the ground and the man slipped on it knocking the cart over and causing everyone to look.

"Ouch that looked like it hurt." Carla said. She looked back to see J.D. gone. "J.D.?"

(Flashback ends)

J.D. was hiding when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Turk.

"What's wrong?"

"You're girlfriend wants to know why you and I are acting awkward around each other."

"Oh." Turk said.

"And I don't think telling her that she's the reason we're acting awkward would be a good idea."

"Probably not." Turk said. "So what do we do?"

"We have to think of a plan to throw her off for a while." J.D. said.

"But what?" Turk asked.

J.D. thought for a moment, and smiled.

(Later…)

Carla was roaming the halls when she saw a panicked J.D. running towards her.

"J.D! What's wrong?"

"I'm freakin out Carla! Freakin out!"

"What's going on? What's wrong?

"You want to know the reason why Turk and I don't speak anymore?"

"Yes! GOD YES!" Carla said excitedly.

"We've been playing this truth or dare game, and it got out of hand. Someone dared Turk and I not to speak to each other until one of us cracks, and I'm starting to freak out!"

"That's it? A stupid truth or dare game?"

"That's beside the point Carla!" J.D. said. "I can't breathe! I think I'm going to faint!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"Did you forget who we're talking about?"

"…. Good point." Carla said. "Well I'll take you to get some coffee and we'll talk things out."

"Ok. I wonder if he ever thinks about me?" J.D. asked walking with Carla.

Turk was hiding behind a cart. "All the time J.D. Boy, those summers spent in theater camp did him wonders!"

**I guess it's good to have talks about life every now and then.**

Elliot and Dr. Cox entered Elliot's house. Keith walked up to the two, and picked up his son.

"Hey guys! How'd the day go?"

"Surprisingly well!" Elliot said. She looked at Dr. Cox and mouthed thank you.

"You're welcome." Dr. Cox mouthed back.

**I mean after all, just because you start off with a small talk, doesn't mean feelings won't be known.**

"I miss him Carla."

"He misses you too idiot! Just swallow your pride and admit that you need him."

J.D. looked at Carla for a moment.

**Why does life have to be so complicated?**

"Oh J.D.! Someone's here to see you!"

J.D. looked to see Kim waving at him. He waved back.

**You've got the good and the bad J.D. How are you going to handle it all?**

J.D. got up from the table.

"Can you at least take what I said into consideration?" Carla asked.

"I am!" J.D. said.

Carla smiled at him. "I'll see you later. Have fun on your date!"

"I will!" J.D. said walking towards Kim.

"Ready to go?" Kim asked.

"Yep!" J.D. said.

The two doctors walked out of the hospital.

"I see the start of a great romance!" Carla said excitedly watching the two walk away.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Poor J.D. Will he ever be able to fully get over Turk and move onto Kim? Only time will tell! See you next update!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: New chapter of MFFW is here! Enjoy!**

J.D. walked out of Mr. Ferguson's room with Kim.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kim asked.

"I don't know! We've gone to like every place in town!"

"Well there's a new unicorn movie coming out…"

"Kim, don't you think it'd be weird for two 30 year olds to be going to a children's movie?"

"I can say we're taking my nieces as a cover up!"

"Good idea!" J.D. said.

**Kim and I go out like three times every week. She is so awesome, and yet I haven't even kissed her yet! I mean I know we've been taking things slow, but I'm getting kinda anxious now.**

Kim's beeper went off. "Crap! I gotta go! I'll call you later?"

"Of course!" J.D. said. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kim walked off.

"Oh that's just freakin adorable. The happiest couple in the universe has to split up for a few hours wah!" Keith said.

"What the hell's your problem?" J.D. asked.

"I'm sorry J.D. It's just that Elliot's on maternity leave for a while, and I'm lonely!"

"Oh. Get over it!" J.D. said with a smirk. He then left Keith alone.

"Thanks for the advice!" Keith said sarcastically.

(Meanwhile…)

Jordan and Dr. Cox were kissing.

"Isn't there a rule here about PDA?"

The couple stopped kissing to see Dr. Kelso.

"It's better than hooking up with your Korean mistress in your office isn't it?"

"Why what do you mean?" Kelso asked innocently.

"Save it Bob. Next time you might want to make sure that the security camera in there is off."

"That'd probably be best huh?"

The couple nodded and Kelso walked away. The two started laughing.

"Wow. Haven't burned Kelso like that in a while!" Dr. Cox said.

"Felt good didn't it?" Jordan asked.

"A little!"

"I was wondering, if you didn't mind watching Jack today?" Jordan asked.

"At work? Why isn't he at school?"

"The school roof has asbestos, so they've closed it down."

"Asbestos? How much do we pay for that 'high quality private school'?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Oh it's no big deal!" Jordan said.

"Jordan, I just can't take our kid around the hospital. He could be exposed to things a child his age doesn't need to see!"

"Oh we both know that's a load of bull!"

"I know! But the answer is still no. Just leave him with the nanny."

"So she can have an anxiety attack like last time? Don't think so!"

"… He's already here isn't he?"

"…Maybe."

Jack popped from behind the counter. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Jack!" Dr. Cox said. "I can't have him right now! Why don't you take him around with you?"

"Because I'm busy!" Jordan said.

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can do, AFTER LUNCH!"

"But that's not for another 4 hours!"

"Look after him until then!" Dr. Cox said turning around and walking away. "Bye!"

"Perry!" Jordan shouted. She looked at Jack and picked him up. "Looks like it's just you and me today kiddo."

"Yay!" Jack said.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was with Keith walking around annoyed.

"Thanks for hanging out with me J.D. You're such an awesome pal."

"Eh." J.D. said.

**What went from a conversation between guys about our ladies, turned into 'I miss Elliot, I miss the baby, I miss Elliot and the baby.**

J.D. and Keith stopped to see the Janitor.

"Haven't seen you in a while." J.D. said.

"You wanted me to stay out of your way, so I have been!" Janitor said.

"Since when did you start listening to me?" J.D. asked.

"I don't. I'm lying." Janitor said smiling. "It's just that I've been so busy in a relationship, I haven't really had time for torture."

"You have a girlfriend?" J.D. asked shocked.

"Is that so surprising?"

"Well… yeah!" J.D. said. "Who'd date you?"

Janitor stared at J.D. "Please, don't hold back." He said sarcastically.

"That's not nice J.D." Keith said. "So who's the lady?"

"Well that's her name!" Janitor said. "Lady!"

"Lady?" J.D. asked.

"Well it's Ladina, but everyone calls her Lady for short."

"Oh ok." J.D. said.

"So you don't believe me huh?" Janitor asked.

"All I said was ok!"

"I'll prove to you that she's real! Just because you have a wonderful doctor girlfriend, who by the way could do ten billion times better than you, doesn't mean anyone else in this stupid place can't get anybody!"

Janitor threw his mop on the ground and walked away.

"You ok?" Keith asked.

"I'm 30 years old Keith! I'm not going to cry about it."

**Must…fight back… tears!**

Jordan scrambled past J.D.

"Looking for something?" J.D. asked.

"Jack!" Jordan said panicked.

"You lost Jack?" J.D. asked.

"Shut up! Perry could be lurking around anywhere! As a matter of fact, I bet this is part of some sick twisted game where he's got Jack and is trying to make me panic and have an emotional breakdown in front of all our coworkers, but you know what? It's not going to happen!"

J.D. looked at Jordan as if she were crazy. "Dr. Cox is in there talking to his patient."

J.D. pointed to the room across from Jordan where Dr. Cox was talking. Jack wasn't in there.

"Oh damn it Jack!" Jordan said continuing to walk around.

"Ok then." J.D. said.

(Meanwhile…)

Jordan continued looking around for Jack.

"Hi mommy!"

Jordan turned around to see Jack in Dr. Robert's arms.

"Oh thank God!" Jordan said.

"I found him hiding under my desk eating… some goop from his pocket."

"Thanks." Jordan said. "Usually Jack does horrible with strangers. How'd you manage to keep him under control?"

"He wasn't much to handle. We had a nice little chat about life, and the stuff he was eating, and before you know it, It was like we knew each other our entire lives."

Jordan smiled. "Thank you."

"It was no problem."

"Bye Robert!" Jack said.

"Bye Jack!" Dr. Robert said.

"Well… I'll see you around." Jordan said.

"Definitely." Dr. Robert said. He walked back into his office, and Jordan smiled. After a few seconds, she quickly stopped smiling and walked away from his office.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was walking towards the exit when Janitor was there holding hands with someone.

"J.D. this is Lady."

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" Lady said.

"Hi there!" J.D. said.

"J.D. over here didn't believe you were real."

"I didn't say that." J.D. said.

"Whatever!" Janitor said. "Now, it's time to show Dr. Cox and Dr. Kelso! And make them look like jackasses too!"

"Nice to meet you!" Lady said waving goodbye. 

"You too!" J.D. said waving back. "I'll give him a month to ruin it." J.D. said once they were out of earshot.

Keith ran towards J.D. "Ok, so now can we go?"

"Yeah Keith! Let's go see that wife and son of yours!"

"YES!" Keith said. "I call shotgun!"

"We took my car to work idiot." J.D. said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Keith said.

The two doctors walked out of the hospital.

**A/N: And there's the end of this chapter! Jordan/Dr. Robert romance sparking? Where does that leave Dr. Cox? Well you'll have to continue reading to find out! See you next update!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Alright! Here's another chapter of MFFW! Enjoy people!**

Turk and Carla were in the apartment.

"How'd you sleep?" Turk asked.

"Better than usual. I only puked 7 times throughout the morning instead of the usual 9."

"Good to know." Turk said sarcastically.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Carla asked.

"I'm probably going to skip breakfast today. I'm not hungry."

"Christopher Turk not hungry?" Carla asked in shocked. "Is that possible? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine! I'll just end up getting something at work."

"With J.D?"

"Nope! I'm not losing this game on who can't speak to who the longest!"

"Both of you are so stupid." Carla said. "I'm going to go on ahead and go."

"Alright. I'll meet you there." Turk said.

"Ok!" Carla said. She walked out of the door.

Turk propped himself on the couch and turned on the TV when the doorbell rang.

"She must've forgotten her keys." Turk said with a smile.

Turk went and opened the door. "Kevin?"

"Hey little brother! How've you been?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too!" Kevin said sarcastically.

"You do know I have work today right?"

"Not anymore! Carla and I planned this!"

"Planned what?" Turk asked.

"I'm here to teach you how to be a parent!"

"And Carla picked you and not Jabbari?" Turk asked.

"Who cares if Jabbari won 9 father of the year awards? I'm a good dad! Just a crummy husband!"

"Is that lesson number one?" Turk asked.

"Shut up Chris." Kevin said.

(Meanwhile…)

Carla entered the hospital to see everyone looking at her and smiling.

"Hey everyone." Carla said confused.

"Congrats girl!" One of the nurses said.

"Um ok?" Carla said.

"Alright Carla!" Another nurse said walking past her.

"What the hell is going on?"

Laverne walked up to Carla. "Girl, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I mean you know I don't care that you're having a baby out of wedlock! Jesus might though."

Carla looked surprised. "You know I'm pregnant?"

"Girl the whole hospital knows!"

Carla had a fake smile on her face. "Awesome."

(Meanwhile…)

Jordan and Dr. Cox were talking. Jack had Jordan again for the day.

"So, you need me to look after Jack today?"

"No I think we'll be fine."

"Seriously? You're going to handle him for the next 12 hours?"

"Actually no. I'm going to have some help."

"From who? The majority of the doctors and nurses are here are terrified of him after the poop incident."

"It was all on the walls!" Jack said.

"I'm going to get Robert to help me."

"Dr. Robert?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Yep! He did really well with Jack."

"Which probably means he's going to do really well flattering you so he can get in your pants."

"Perry!" Jordan said.

"The guy is a playboy. I'm pretty sure he wants you."

"Do you think so?" Jordan asked excitedly.

"Jordan!"

"I'm kidding Perry sheesh. Calm down. I'm not interested in him."

Dr. Cox scoffed. "We'll see."

"Are you actually jealous?" Jordan asked.

"I don't get jealous." Dr. Cox said.

"Good. Because as long as Jack is out of school, Robert and I are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Well good for you!" Dr. Cox said.

Jordan smiled and turned around. "See you at lunch!"

"Whatever!" Dr. Cox said.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was in his apartment watching TV.

**For the first time in forever, I finally had the day off! I couldn't wait to call Kim up and tell her to come over to watch TV with me. Out of all the dates we've had, I don't think she's ever been here before. Maybe I should tidy up?**

J.D. got up and quickly began to clean up his house.

(Meanwhile…)

Kevin and Turk were in the apartment when Turk was changing the diaper off of a fake baby.

"I can change a diaper Kevin. I could change a diaper before you could even!"

"That's not true!"

"Whenever your wife wasn't home, you'd always call me up so I could drive 20 minutes to your house to change the diaper for you!"

"Well after 2 months of doing that I finally caught on!" Kevin said.

Turk rolled his eyes. "I'm done. Can I watch TV now?"

"No! Now you need to learn what foods to feed the baby!"

"I'm not going to give them Barbecue Ribs and Hamburgers like you Kevin." Turk said.

"Ok, that was stupidity on my part." Kevin said.

"You think?"

(Meanwhile…)

Dr. Cox was walking around when he spotted Dr. Robert.

"Robert!" Dr. Cox shouted.

Dr. Robert looked up to see Dr. Cox. "Perry. What's up?"

"I hear you've been taking care of my kid for me while I'm here at work!"

"That's right! You and Jordan had a daughter and a son!" Robert said.

"Yeah. I was just wondering… you wouldn't happen to be… hitting on her now would you?"

"Jordan? No of course not. Why?"

"Oh… I'm just wondering."

"I mean you know if it makes you uncomfortable, I could switch shifts."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Dr. Cox said.

"Seriously! I mean it's no big deal to me. I could work regardless."

Dr. Cox smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Dr. Robert said.

"I'd probably be doing you a favor." Dr. Cox said. "She'd probably try to jump you and force you to have sex."

"…Haha…" Dr. Robert said.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Well I gotta go Robert." Dr. Cox said.

"See ya Perry." Dr. Robert said.

The two men walked in opposite directions of each other.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. sat down on his couch when the doorbell rang.

**That's her!**

J.D. got up and opened the door. Kim was there smiling.

"Hey! Why are you wearing a tux?"

"Oh this old thing? I just realized you'd never been here before so I wanted to make a good first impression… guess I got carried away for a minute."

"It's ok. It's cute." Kim said.

**Holy crap. I think this is the moment I'm supposed to do something. Lean in!**

J.D. slowly began to lean in and Kim kissed him.

"Wow." J.D. said.

"Sorry." Kim said.

"No don't apologize!" J.D. said. He kissed her again.

(Meanwhile…)

Carla was walking down the hallway.

"JORDAN!" Carla shouted.

"Why greetings pregnant girl!" Jordan said.

"Did you tell the entire hospital I was pregnant?"

"Yeah." Jordan said.

"Why?" Carla asked.

"Because you'll actually appreciate the help."

"You mean you were trying to help me for once?"

"Well I just feel that I'm tired of being mean to you. I need a new victim you know?"

Carla looked shocked. "Thanks I guess."

"No problem!" Jordan said.

"…So you seriously weren't trying to ruin me?"

"You'll realize once that kid comes, you'll need some help. And you got back together with the surgeon boy right?"

Carla nodded her head.

"Then there's no problem." Jordan said. "Although you might just want to make sure that you tell everyone yourself."

Carla smiled and got up on the table. "Everyone! Everyone I have an announcement!"

Everyone looked at Carla.

"I'm sure everyone here has heard by now, but just in case you didn't, I'm pregnant. And Turk is the father!"

Everyone began cheering and clapping as Carla sighed from relief.

Jordan walked off as tons of people ran to Carla to talk to her.

"That's the last nice thing I'm doing this decade." She said to herself quietly.

Dr. Cox walked over to Jordan with Jack in his arms.

"Where's Robert?" Jordan asked.

"Robert got his shift's switched. He wanted me to let you know." Dr. Cox said.

"Oh…" Jordan said disappointed.

"You ok?" Dr. Cox asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Did he give you a reason why?"

"Nope. Sorry." Dr. Cox lied.

"Wow. Well let's get something to eat then." Jordan said.

"Lunch is on me!" Dr. Cox said with a smile.

"I want waffles, chocolate cake, and hamburgers!" Jack said.

"Whatever you want buddy!" Dr. Cox said.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was on the couch with Kim watching TV.

**What have I done? For weeks I've wanted to kiss Kim, and when I do… I realize that here I am not even telling her completely about my past relationship! If she finds out, what will she do? Great J.D. you've gotten yourself into another crap hole.**

"Everything ok?" Kim asked. "You seem a lot quieter than usual."

"I'm fine!" J.D. said.

"Ok." Kim smiled and began looking back at the TV.

**No I am not.**

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! What will Kim do if she finds out J.D. was with Turk? You'll have to keep reading to find out! See you next update!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Next chapter of MFFW! Yay! Lol enjoy!**

J.D. was lying down in his bed and looking up at the ceiling.

**Ok, so the other day Kim and I shared our first kiss. Finally right? Well afterwards it dawned on me that Kim might not be too happy that the guy she kissed has kissed other guys…. What do I do? Do I tell her, or not? What if she finds out?**

J.D's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"D.J. is Perry there?"

"Jordan? How did you even get this number?"

"IS HE THERE OR NOT?"

"N-No!" J.D. said startled. "Why?"

Jordan hung up the phone without answering.

**I'd hate to be Dr. Cox right now.** **What the hell did he do?**

Dr. Cox was at work hiding under the desk. When Nurse Roberts walked up to him.

"I thought you had the day off?" Nurse Roberts asked.

"Yeah, but Jordan found out some information I really wish she didn't, and now I'm hiding."

Jordan busted through the hospital doors.

"PEEERRRRRRYYYYY!" Jordan shouted.

Ted quickly ran up to her. "Ms. Sullivan you have to keep quiet! This is a hospital after-"

Jordan picked Ted up and threw him behind her.

"Alllll!" Ted shouted before he crashed into a trashcan.

"And before you ask, no I haven't seen Dr. Cox." Laverne said pointing down.

"Dammit Laverne!" Dr. Cox said.

Jordan reached under the desk and pulled him out.

"Oh hey sweetie! What's up?"

"Did you get Robert to switch shifts because you told him to stop talking to me?"

"Uh…"

"Who in the hell gave you the right to do that?"

"Jordan, why are you getting so mad about this? Do you like him?"

Jordan began to get angrier. "How could you possibly even ask me that? I picked you didn't I?"

"Yeah, just to cheat on me later!"

Jordan looked at Dr. Cox. "I should've known you'd be the one to bring that up. I knew you wouldn't be able to let that go! It was years ago! It was a mistake!"

Dr. Cox just rolled his eyes. "And the fact that he likes you?"

"He does not like me!" Jordan said reassuringly.

Dr. Cox was silent.

"And Perry, I will talk to whoever I damn well please! So next time, butt out!"

Jordan turned around and walked out of the hospital leaving Dr. Cox alone.

"Aw, poor Per." Carla said witnessing the incident.

"Yeah." Turk said. "If only I cared!"

"Turk!"

"What? It's true! I mean I'm too excited to find out what the gender of our baby will be today! Even though we both know it'll be a boy."

Carla rolled her eyes. "Sure Turk."

"I kinda like the name Michael."

Carla smiled as the doctor walked up to the couple.

"Nurse Espinosa, Doctor Turk, we're ready for you!"

"Ok Donna!"

Carla took out a camera from her purse. "Can you take a picture of Turk's face when the baby turns out to be a girl?"

"Ha, ha very funny!" Turk said. "Can you take a picture of Carla's face when the baby turns out to be a boy?"

Dr. Donna took the camera. "Okey dokey! I'll get right to snappin! Now follow me!"

Dr. Donna turned around and walked inside the room.

"Gotta love her perkiness!" Turk said. The couple walked into the room.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. walked inside the hospital when Dr. Kelso walked up to him.

"Sport! It seems like we've got a cleanup in the children's room."

"Um sir, not only is this my day off, but I'm not the Janitor."

"Oh. Then why are you here?"

"Well Carla finds out the gender of her baby today, and I needed to see Kim."

"Oh that's right! Nurse Espinosa is going to have a bastard child too! Guess her and Dr. Reid has the same idea huh? Let me know how that turns out!"

Dr. Kelso patted J.D. on the back and walked away from him.

**EVIL!**

Kim walked up to J.D. "Hey! What's up? Aren't you off today?"

"Yeah, but I can't go an entire day without seeing your face!"

Kim smiled. "Corny, but cute!"

Kim went in to kiss J.D.

**Uh oh, I don't want her to end up kissing the bi guy twice. Think! What do I do?**

J.D. thought for a moment, and randomly fell back. "OUCH!"

**Note to self, don't hit head that hard next time!**

Kim kneeled beside him. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I think my legs just randomly locked up, and I fell back!" J.D. lied.

"Here, I'll get you into a room."

Kim helped J.D. up and got him into a patient's room. She sat him down on the bed.

"You said your knees just randomly locked up?" Kim asked again.

"Yeah! I don't know what happened!"

Kim thought for a moment. "We'll do a reflex test."

**Oh lord, I always hated those tests. Even as a child I did.**

_Kim walked back into the room with a giant mallet._

"_Uh Kim? What are you doing with that?"_

"_It's the reflex test silly! What did you think I was going to use? One of those little reflex hammers?"_

"_YES!" J.D. said beginning to panic._

_Kim laughed. "Then what kind of doctor would I be?"_

_Kim lifted the hammer all the way up and slammed it onto J.D.'s knee. He screamed._

"Ugh." J.D. said shivering. "That was a scary fantasy."

(Meanwhile…)

Carla was lying down on the bed with her stomach exposed. She was sweating.

"Nervous?" Turk asked.

"Nah. Elliot said there's nothing to worry about during the gender examinations. I am hot though."

"Yes you are." Turk said smiling.

Carla smiled. "You are so dumb."

"Well I try." Turk said. "You want me to get you a soda?"

"Thanks."

Turk smiled and walked out of the room. He saw Kim walk into J.D.'s room and secretly watched the two.

Kim came back in with the reflex hammer. "Ready?"

J.D. nodded.

"Ow!" J.D. jerked his knee. "OW!"

"Well your knees are fine!" Kim said with a smirk. "Sometimes your knees lock up randomly if you keep them locked too long yourself."

"What me? I don't do that!"

Kim looked at J.D.

"Ok, well not anymore anyway!"

Kim and J.D. began laughing. "See? The test wasn't so bad! You want your lollipop now?" Kim asked teasingly.

"Nah, I'd prefer a kiss form the best doctor in the world."

Kim smiled. "Well that can be arranged."

Kim and J.D. kissed, and Turk frowned. He walked away, and started back down the hallway.

**You know what? Maybe I can go a little longer without telling her. Just in case she dumps me afterwards.**

Turk walked into Carla's room empty handed.

"No soda?"

"Oh! Uh… the soda machine's busted. Sorry babe."

"Aw it's ok!" Carla said with a smile.

Dr. Donna came from another room. "You two ready to find out the gender of the baby?"

The couple nodded.

"Ok then! Look at the screen!"

Turk and Carla looked at the screen. They saw their child.

"Wow!" They both said.

"I know right!" Dr. Donna said.

"Well prepared to be shocked Carla, when Dr. Donna tells us that we're going to have a big, strong, healthy-"

"Girl!" Dr. Donna finished.

Turk's jaw dropped and Carla squealed with delight. Dr. Donna took the picture of Turk, and handed the camera to Carla.

"Priceless." Carla said.

"A girl?" Turk said.

J.D. and Kim walked into the room.

"Are we late for the announcement?" J.D. asked.

"Just by a few seconds! We're having a girl!" Carla said excitedly.

"Awww!" J.D. and Kim said.

"Man! I thought we were having a boy!" Turk said. "I was positive!"

"You're not disappointed are you?" Carla asked.

"What? No! Of course not! You know I'm going to love this child regardless ok?"

Carla nodded and kissed Turk.

"Aw young love!" Dr. Donna said.

(Later…)

The two couples walked out of the room.

"So we're going to have another baby on the way soon huh?" Kim asked.

"In about 4 months!" Carla said.

"Hopefully we won't give birth after witnessing a catfight between our two moms like a certain Dr. Reid." Turk said.

"Nah. We'll be prepared." Carla said. "I can't wait to have a baby of my own you know?"

"It'll definitely be interesting," Kim said. "I think with all the pregnancies around here, I don't want to have kids for a long time."

"Same here!" J.D. said.

**It'll be interesting to see Carla give birth to the very child that ripped me and Turk apart, but you know… it's not like I'm jealous or anything….**

The doctors continued walking down the hallway.

**A/N: Lol poor J.D. It kinda reminds me of how Carla was feeling when Jordan was pregnant! Déjà vu huh? Anyway, when will J.D. tell Kim about his orientation… if he ever does! Guess you'll find out soon enough! See you next update… which is actually now lol on to chapter 27 please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ok guys, so I'm releasing this chapter the same day as 26, so PLEASE READ 26 IF YOU SKIPPED DIRECTLY TO THIS CHAPTER! Thanks! Lol for those who read 26 already, enjoy!**

J.D. was running around his room struggling to put his clothes on.

**Ok, so I tried to keep quiet about me being bi to Kim, but I realized the longer we continue dating, the more guilty I feel about keeping such a big secret from her! So I decided that tonight, on my last day off for who knows how long, I'm going to find Kim, and I'm going to tell her everything!**

J.D. pulled up his pants, zipped them up, grabbed his coat, and headed out the door.

(Meanwhile…)

Dr. Cox watched as his 4 year old son Jack and his soon to be 6 month old daughter Jennifer rolling around together on the floor.

"She's really good at this!" Jack said.

"I bet!" Dr. Cox said.

Jennifer stopped rolling around.

"I guess you're done huh?" Dr. Cox asked picking his daughter up.

Jordan walked into the house. "Hey Per, did you feed the kids."

"Yes!" Jack answered.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Is your dad still giving me the silent treatment?"

"Yes!" Jack answered again.

"How many times do I have to apologize?"

"4,201!"

Dr. Cox smiled at his son.

"Daddy also thinks that you may have a crush on Robert, and thinks you're in da nile."

"I'm guessing you mean denial huh?"

"Yeah that word!"

"I don't know how I'm going to convince your dad that he's being an idiot, and is going to look like a completely jackass when I prove him wrong!"

"A complete what?" Jack asked.

"I mean a complete…. Donkey butt."

"Oh ok! Well I hope you prove him wrong!"

"Me too sweetie."

Jordan sighed. "Well I'm going back out. I'll see you guys later!"

Jack was the only one who waved goodbye, and Jordan sadly walked out.

(Later…)

J.D. got out of his car and walked towards the hospital.

**It's simple really. Just walk in, tell Kim, walk out. Oh, who am I kidding? Life is never really that simple for me! Ok, so walk in, tell Kim, have a long talk, walk out either happy or heartbroken… wow that's a really depressing thought.**

J.D. entered the hospital to see Jordan there as well.

"Jordan? Why are you here?"

"Couldn't I ask you the same thing?"

"I'm here to see Kim!"

"I'm here to see Robert!" 

"Dr. Robert? That new handsome stud doctor?"

"It's not what you think D.J."

"You mean Dr. Cox sitting around depressed because he's losing you AGAIN isn't that big of a deal? I mean take in mind here that he gave up absolutely everything, INCLUDING his chance of happiness with Carla for your ass, which is what YOU wanted, and this is how you repay him?"

Jordan yawned. "Wow going on that rant really made you sound like Perry for a minute. Now if you excuse me I'm going to do something meaningful with my life. See ya!"

Jordan walked off, and J.D. frowned. "And it's J.D for crying out loud!"

(Meanwhile…)

Turk and Carla were at the hospital baby classes.

"Why am I taking this again?" Turk asked Carla.

"Because, you need to learn how to become a good parent!"

"What about you?"

"I'm a nurse! I have good mother skills!"

"Well what about me? I took a baby course with Kevin!"

"Just having your brother visit and try to make you a good father, does not give you the same feeling as taking a real baby course!"

"Yeah but he-"

"And don't tell me that he may have been a crappy husband, but he was a good father, you still aren't getting out of this!"

Turk glared at Carla, then pouted. "Fine!"

Carla smiled. "Good. Now hush! The class is about to begin."

"I wish we could've taken a class somewhere else other than Sacred Heart though!"

"You should be happy. Sacred Heart's been offering free baby classes thanks to Jordan and Keith's suggestion. We saved $80!"

"Well thank you Sacred Heart!" Turk said.

A woman turned around and had a cart full of babies. "Ok class! First step in this 3 hour class is to pick your baby!"

There were other couples in the room, and they all walked over to the cart.

"Which one should we pick?" Turk asked.

"Oh you don't choose your baby, they choose you." The lady said.

"Oh…kay." Turk said.

Carla grabbed one from the cart. "I think this one's cute!"

Turk looked at it. "Yeah it'll do."

"Ok class let's get prepared!"

The couple walked over to a group of cribs and placed their babies in them.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was looking all around for Kim.

"Have you seen Dr. Briggs?" J.D. asked Keith.

"No, but Elliot comes back to work in 3 weeks!" Keith said.

"Good for you Keith!" J.D. said walking away.

**I know she's here somewhere! Aha there's Dr. Kelso!**

"Dr. Kelso! Have you seen Kim?"

Dr. Kelso looked at J.D. confused.

"You know? Dr. Briggs?"

"I know who she is, but this is the second time you've come here on your day off! You sure you're not the janitor?"

J.D. rolled his eyes. "No sir."

"Oh. Well you must really like this doctor huh?"

"Yes a lot sir."

"I could tell. It's about damn time you moved on from Dr. Reid!"

J.D. looked at Dr. Kelso. "Yeah, so do you know where she is?"

"Anyway Dr. Dorian don't let her get away. Try going to Finnegan's room."

J.D. nodded and continued to the patient's room.

(Meanwhile…)

Turk and Carla were in their class.

"Ok soon to be mothers! Your time with the baby is up! Let the fathers have their turn!"

The second the mothers handed the fake babies over to the fathers, they began to cry.

"What the heck? Why is it crying?" Turk asked panicky.

"Don't worry fathers! Just make sure you can calm them down! Pat their backs. Or if you're holding them close, keep their heads supported!"

Turk patted the baby hard on the back.

"Turk stop!" Carla said snatching the baby away.

"What did I do?"

"You were being too rough! This child isn't going to be a boy like you wanted you know! Our daughter is going to need love, protection, and lots of gentleness in her life."

"Not if she inherits your genes."

Carla glared at Turk.

"Sorry baby." Turk said.

The woman walked up to Turk and Carla. "Think of it this way, say your daughter is about to go on her very first date."

Turk thought about it for a second. "That makes me feel very angry all of a sudden."

"Ok! Now channel that anger into something good. Something positive!"

"I don't want some nasty horny teen on my sweet loveable daughter! Hell no!"

Carla smiled and gave the fake baby back to Turk. He held her gently in his arms, and the crying ceased.

"There we go!" The woman said.

"I'm doing it Carla! Can you believe it?"

"Not really!" Carla said jokingly.

"Wow. So this is what it's going to be like raising a child?"

"For the next 18 years you'll see some different changes, but they'll always be your little child."

Turk continued looking into the fake baby's eyes. "You know, I can't wait for this baby to come."

"Neither can I sweetie!" Carla said.

"Well we're going to be returning our babies soon, so have fun seeing what else they can do!" The woman said. She walked off leaving Turk and Carla alone.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. walked into the patient's room and looked around.

"Did you see Dr. Briggs?"

"No, she left about 30 minutes ago." The patient said.

J.D. groaned and closed the patient's door. He began walking around.

"Find who you're looking for D.J?" Jordan asked.

"Shut up! Did you?"

"No." Jordan said pouting. "I thought he switched to the night shift! The jackass must've taken the night off!"

"Yeah because that makes him such a bad person."

"Go run along and find your girlfriend J.D."

"It's D.J… wait a minute… dammit!"

Jordan laughed as she watched J.D. walk down the hallway. She turned to see Dr. Robert talking to a nurse.

"Wow… there he is."

Dr. Robert looked up to see Jordan. He walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I just wanted to let you know… I'm definitely not into you!"

"Ok."

Jordan looked dumbfounded. "Ok? OK?"

"Yes. Ok."

"Then why did you switch shifts! I thought Perry scared you off because you have feelings for me!"

"Well I didn't say I didn't have feelings for you did I?"

Jordan looked surprised. "No… I don't recall you doing so."

"And the fact that I do like you, and find your looks along with your personality, VERY attractive, I don't think I'd like watching you with Dr. Cox all the time, so I guess this did us both a favor."

Jordan stood there speechless.

"I don't know what to say."

Dr. Robert shrugged. "You don't have to say anything."

Jordan looked at Dr. Robert all confused until his pager went off.

"I have to go. I'll see you around I guess."

Jordan nodded. "Bye."

"See ya."

Dr. Robert turned around and walked away.

"Holy crap I have a crush on Robert." Jordan said making her realization.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. made his way to the cafeteria, but it was completely empty except for the cafeteria lady.

"Is Kim here?"

"Sorry Dr. Dorian. I haven't seen her here today."

"Damn it!" J.D. said.

"Actually Dr. Dorian I remember her saying she was going to take off early?"

"What?"

"Yeah! She wanted to spend time with someone!"

J.D. looked stupid. "Ok. Well thanks Agnes."

"No problem!" She said.

J.D. walked out of the cafeteria and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number.

(Meanwhile…)

Kim was in her apartment when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim asked.

"Kim!"

"J.D.! Where were you today?"

"I was at the hospital looking for you!"

"Well I left early so we could spend your last day of vacation together!"

"And now I feel like a complete jackass for coming here."

"Don't worry about it! You must've had something pretty important to tell me though if you went looking at the hospital for me!"

J.D. went silent.

**Sometimes the perfect opportunity can come at the worst time… if that makes sense.**

Jordan walked into her home, and Jack ran into her arms.

"Hey mommy!"

"Hey Jack! Were you good for daddy?"

"Yeah! So are you and daddy going to be ok now?"

"Oh sweetie, I wish I could answer that for you."

**Sometimes, the perfect opportunity might not even be the best one, but actually a pretty stupid one. Not only that, but it can also lead to some unexpected, and accidental words being exchanged.**

Carla was in the car waiting for Turk when she saw him run out of the hospital. He quickly opened the door and got in.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I stole the fake baby from the baby class."

"You got that attached?"

"Well we can give it to our daughter for her first toy!"

"You are so stupid."

"Yeah, yeah love you too."

Carla looked at Turk surprised. "You do?"

Turk looked at Carla in shock realizing what he said. "Uh…."

**And finally, sometimes when the perfect opportunity comes along, you just have to let it keep going past you.**

"You still there J.D?" Kim asked.

"I was looking for you because… I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Aww!" Kim said. "Well I'm at my house if you want to come over!"

"Ok! I'll see you there."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

J.D. hung up his phone. "Dammit!" He sighed and walked down the hallway towards his car.

**Oh well! I'll tell her eventually… I hope.**

**A/N: Ok, so that's it for this chapter guys! The next update I'll release 28 & 29 just like I released with 26 & 27 today! Things are about to reach quite the interesting climax! You'll see what I mean pretty soon! See you next update!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Ok guys this is the first of two chapters I released today, so don't skip to chapter 29! Thanks! Lol enjoy!**

J.D. was with Carla, Turk, and Keith. They were looking in awe as Dr. Kelso scattered back and forth around the hospital trying to get things neat and tidy.

**Everyone is surprised to see Dr. Kelso acting like this. It turns out that he is trying to up the appearance of the hospital for some special guest? I don't know, he's kept everyone out of the dark on this one.**

Dr. Cox was smiling. "I love seeing him run and freak out at the same time."

"I know right! It's so heartwarming." Ted said.

"Ted, when will be the day you actually stand up to Kelso?" Keith asked.

"Oh I don't know. The day I become a wealthy lawyer with 9,000 square acres of land, and a wife that loves me for me, and not my money."

"Loser!" Keith said.

"Keith!" Carla said.

"Keith's been acting like this since Elliot went on her maternity leave." J.D. said. "And I can't wait for Elliot to come back so macho Keith can shut the hell up!"

"You shut the hell up!" Keith said.

"How about both of you shut the hell up?" Dr. Kelso said.

"Sir, can you at least tell us what's going on?" Turk asked.

"Mr. Billions is coming to this hospital, and I want him to donate a huge amount of money to this hospital so we could get some things done!"

"Ha! Is his last name really Billions? It sounds like the last name of some guy from a cartoon or something!" J.D. said.

"That's what I was going to say!" Turk said.

"Listen! Rodney Billions is the richest man on this side of the coast, but he takes none of this nonsense from people! So the jokes, have to stop!"

"Wow Kelso, I haven't seen you kiss this much ass since I was an intern here!" Dr. Cox said.

"Well prepare to be amazed. TED!"

"Y-yes sir?" Ted asked startled.

"I want you to go out, and make reservations to the fancy restaurant down on West Street."

"With what money sir?" Ted asked.

"Yours of course! And before you do it, bring me a soda!"

"Ok." Ted said walking away.

"What a pansy." Keith said.

Dr. Kelso laughed. "I know!"

"So when's this Mr. Billions supposed to be here?"

"In about 20 minutes. So get in some better looking scrubs, put on some white coats, and get to work! Except for you Carla. I know that you're pregnant, but maybe we could slip you into one of those tight skinny-"

"NO!" Carla said protesting.

Dr. Kelso scoffed. "Wimp!"

He walked past the group.

"Well that was an interesting conversation." J.D. said.

"I'm going to go talk to Ted." Keith said.

"Why? So you can harass him some more?" Turk asked.

"No! I'm going to make Ted stand up for himself! There are two weeks left until Elliot comes back, and before she came back, I wanted to make a difference in someone's life! Ted is just that kind of person!"

"Yes, but it's Ted Keith! Ted!"

"I know, it seems impossible, but you know what they say. Don't say never right!"

"Actually it's never say never."

"Yeah, but what sense does that make? You're not supposed to say it but you use it in a sentence twice!"

J.D. stared blankly at Keith. "Just go annoy Ted now."

"Will do!"

Keith turned around and walked away.

"I cannot wait until Elliot gets back." Carla said.

"Amen to that." Turk said.

(Meanwhile…)

Jordan was walking down the hallway when she saw Robert in the hallway.

"Robert?"

Robert looked up to see Jordan. He smiled and walked over to her. "Just the girl I wanted to see."

"Me? Why?"

"Well I was thinking about last week, and I decided, that I think I'd rather be here with you, and watch your relationship with Cox crumble, instead of not being here with you at all."

"Whoa! What are you talking about?"

"Can we stop pretending already? I have feelings for you, and you have feelings for me."

"I can't cheat on Perry again."

"Again? I didn't know you cheated on him before!"

Jordan took a step back and Robert took one step forward.

"Look, I don't know what sick game you're trying to play pal, but I borrowed this from that doctor who recently had a baby? And trust me I will blow this rape whistle!"

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm just saying why deny what's in front of you?"

"You sound like a really cocky bastard right now you know that?"

"I thought you liked the cocky type."

"I do… I mean I don't! I don't!"

"Say you don't have feelings for me then."

"Robert, I do not have feelings for you."

"Then why did you come looking for me at work last week?"

Jordan was silent. "That was just a poor decision made by me."

"Really? Was it?"

"I don't know! I mean I barely know you Robert! It's just a physical attraction!"

Robert thought for a moment. "Well then, get to know me."

"What?"

"We can talk later if you like."

Jordan thought about it for a moment.

"I won't try to jump you Jordan don't worry."

"I don't know. I'll get back to you on that."

Robert smiled. "That's good enough for me. See you around."

Robert turned around and walked away. Jordan was smiling, but then gasped.

"Don't smile Jordan! You know this is wrong! You must not fall for his tricks! Resist temptation Jordan, RESIST!" Jordan said to herself.

She turned around and ran down the hallway.

(Meanwhile…)

Dr. Kelso was at the main entrance with Dr. Cox and some more of the staff. Dr. Kelso looked at Dr. Cox.

"Perry will you wipe that damn grin off your face?"

"Sorry Bob I just can't! It's going to be fun to see you try and tolerate this jackass."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're about to find out!"

Two huge security guards wearing tuxedos and shades stepped into the building.

"Guess he's trying to put on a show." Laverne said.

Mr. Billions then walked into the hospital wearing a white tuxedo and gold shades.

"So, this is Sacred Heart Hospital huh?"

Dr. Kelso put on his best grin and walked over to Mr. Billions.

"Bob Kelso! Pleasure to meet you!" Dr. Kelso said shaking Mr. Billions's hand.

"Well of course it is! I could make this dump of a hospital go from 2 to 5 stars!"

Kelso just continued to shake his hand and grin.

"So I'm sure you've heard of me coming down to 500 towns to donate money to the worst places in the area, and I think this place qualifies nicely!"

"Would you like anything to eat?" Dr. Kelso asked changing the subject.

"Hospital food? Hell no! I heard in good hospital's the food is bland, so there's no telling what it'll taste like here!"

"Actually we made some reservations to the restaurant on West Street."

"Whoa! You could afford that?"

Dr. Cox had to keep himself from laughing.

"You'd be surprised at what we get paid here Mr. Billions." Dr. Kelso said politely.

"Oh, so you don't need the money?"

"We do!" Kelso said quickly.

Rodney Billions laughed. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it!"

Rodney continued laughing and Dr. Kelso began doing a nervous laugh too. He glared at the rest of the staff, who also began laughing, except for Dr. Cox.

"Actually I don't see what's so funny!" Dr. Cox said.

Billions stopped his laughing, and frowned. "Oh so you think you're a comedian or something?"

"Perry is just being disobedient." Dr. Kelso said looking at Dr. Cox. Dr. Cox rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut.

"Well it least he can take orders, that means he's been home trained!"

"You know what pal?" Dr. Cox started, but the others took him out of the room.

"C'mon Cox, let's go get some of that 'bland cafeteria food'." Laverne said mocking Billions. The group left.

"So, can we go out to lunch now, and discuss money donations to the hospital?"

"Well first I want to see the dump before we ate! Or do you think I'd lose my appetite?"

Dr. Kelso clenched his fist, but then unclenched it. "I'll show you the place." Kelso said.

"Ok!" Billions said.

(Meanwhile…)

Ted was in Dr. Kelso's office looking through his mini fridge.

"Now I wonder what kind of soda he wants?"

Keith walked into Dr. Kelso's office. "Ted!"

Ted jumped up startled. "Oh Keith! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"We need to talk."

"Oh lord. Is someone suing the hospital?"

"No nothing like that! I see you roaming around the hospital all sad like and suicidal. We need to get you to have a better personality."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well I was thinking about what you were telling us earlier about how you'd be happy if you had money, and someone who loves you?"

"Well my mom loves me!"

"Other than your mother!"

"Oh. Well then yeah I'd be happy!"

"Well no one is going to want to date you-"

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better!" Ted said sarcastically.

Keith rolled his eyes. "If you let me finish, I would've told you that no one is going to eb go out with a guy who's always depressed all the time!"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Be more assertive! Don't let people push you around!"

"What? I can't be assertive!"

"You have to Ted! Just think. Don't you want that money?"

"Yeah but-"

"And a wife?"

"Yeah but-"

"DON'T YOU?"

"YES DAMMIT!" Ted shouted.

Keith smiled.

"I'M FREAKIN TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND BY EVERY DAMN FACULTY MEMBER IN THIS FREAKIN PLACE!"

"Wow, that's a lot of anger there…" Keith said a little startled.

"SHUT UP! AND FOR YOU! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AROUND HERE CRYING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH BECAUSE YOUR FIANCEE ISN'T HERE? OH BOO HOO! NO FIANCEE AT WORK, BECAUSE SHE'S WITH MY SON!"

"Ted! I didn't tell you to take this out on me!" Keith said.

"I MEAN I KNOW YOU MUST BE JEALOUS OF A HELPLESS LITTLE BABY, BUT COME ON!"

"TED!"

Ted started breathing really hard. "…Where was I?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No! You told me to think about being assertive and then everything went blank."

Keith gulped. "Well… I think you're ready."

Ted smiled. "Awesome! I better go find Dr. Kelso! You coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get a soda..." Keith said.

"Ok!" Ted said. He walked out of the room.

Keith curled up in a ball and began crying. "I can't believe he said that to me!"

(Meanwhile…)

Dr. Kelso and Mr. Billions walked down the hallway.

"Bob, I thought you said this place wasn't going to make me barf!"

Dr. Kelso was gritting his teeth.

"I mean this hospital sucks! Crappy staff, crappy service, and the people here are harder to look at than some of the diseased people here!"

"Ok that's it!"

Dr. Kelso and Mr. Billions turned around to see Dr. Cox.

"Look, since our Chief of Medicine doesn't want to stand up to you, I'm going to do it. All Bob has shown to you is kindness and hospitality, and you come strolling in here with your gay Fabio looking security men."

"Gay?" Mr. Billions asked.

"Oh don't act like you didn't notice how they look at each other! Anyway, you come in here trash talking the place, the people, and the food, when you don't have nearly any idea what you're talking about! Doctors, Surgeons, and Nurses come in here day in and day out saving people's lives, and sometimes losing them. This hospital isn't run-down, it's in need of financial services though, but I'm really starting to think that I'd rather work at a run-down dirt hole than accept money from you."

Mr. Billions's face was red. "My security guards are gay?"

Dr. Kelso sighed rolled his eyes.

"Bob, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

Ted was walking up the hallway and saw Dr. Kelso and Dr. Cox talking to Mr. Billions.

"Well what he did say sounded pretty accurate."

Billions scoffed. "Guess I was wrong about you. An old man can't keep in control of his dogs!" He said pointing to Dr. Cox.

Ted gasped. "No one talks to Kelso like that!" He frowned, and walked away

Dr. Kelso smiled. "Get the hell out of my hospital."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I mean I heard you, but don't you want the money? I mean haven't you heard of constructive criticism?"

"I have, but what you are is rude and hurtful. Take your money and blow it out your ass."

Mr. Billions looked at the two doctors, scoffed and walked away from the two.

"I'm proud of you Bob!"

"Shut up Perry I'm pissed." Dr. Kelso said.

"Fair enough." Dr. Cox said and walked away.

Mr. Billions stormed out of the hospital with his two security guards.

"Are you two gay?" He asked.

"Uh…" The two said in unison.

"Aw damn!" Mr. Billions said. "DRIVER, START THE LIMO!"

The limo started and the three men got inside. Ted popped up from the side of another car.

"I was saving these for if I wanted to catch myself on fire, but since I'm a stronger person now, I don't need them!" Ted said taking out some firecrackers.

Dr. Kelso came out of the hospital as the limo began to drive off.

"You forgot your hat jackass!" Dr. Kelso said. He looked to see Ted throw the fire crackers at the back of the limo, causing it to catch on fire.

"Bulls eye!" Ted said.

"Nice shot Ted!" Dr. Kelso said.

The limo lost control, and spiraled into some garbage cans, hitting a wall.

"Ouch!" Dr. Kelso and Ted said. The two began laughing until Mr. Billions came out, his face red with anger.

"Uh oh." Dr. Kelso said as his grin began to fade away, and more people came out of the hospital to see what had happened.

(Later…)

J.D. was in the commons area watching TV.

**I know I should probably care what that crash outside was, but you know I currently just don't. I heard that Dr. Kelso basically told Mr. Billions to suck it, so we won't be getting any money, but you know what? That's ok! Sometimes you just have to come out and say what you need to say, which is why I've decided that no matter what, the next time I see Kim, I'm telling her everything.**

J.D. looked over to the window to see black smoke rising in the air from the limo crash. He shrugged.

**Nope. Still don't care!**

**A/N: Ok guys that's it for this chapter! So J.D. is finally going to tell Kim everything! Let's see how this goes, and go onto the next chapter people!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Alright guys here's chapter 29! If you skipped straight to this chapter, then go back to chapter 28! I uploaded 28 & 29 the same day! If you read 28, then enjoy this chapter!**

J.D. walked out of the commons area and down the hallway. He saw Ted.

"So Ted, what was that fire all about 3 hours ago?"

"What fire?" Ted asked nervously. "I gotta go. Bye!" Ted sped off.

**Ok, that was weird. Oh crap there she is!**

Kim was at the counter looking at a patient's clipboard.

**I said that the next time I saw her, I would let her know everything. Well here she is…. Right there.**

Kim looked up and saw J.D. "Hey J.D!"

"Hey Kim! What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Mr. Ferguson's been doing excellent since he got released."

"That's great! I'm so glad he's ok."

"Me too! So, I was thinking after work we could go out for some pizza or something? Or we could go get lunch now, because I'm on my break."

"Well actually, I wanted to talk to you… if that's ok."

Kim looked confused. "Um ok sure!"

"We can go to the on call room if you'd like!"

"Yeah, sounds good to me!"

J.D. and Kim walked down the hallway when Ted had run into Dr. Kelso.

"Sir we have a problem." Ted said.

"What's the problem?" Dr. Kelso asked.

"I ran into Dr. Dorian, and he asked me what the fire was all about!"

"So?"

"So! I think he's onto us!"

"Ted you moron, he just wanted to know about the accident! He doesn't know anything else! No one knows anything else, except for you and I, and that's how it's going to stay until I decide to say when!"

Ted gulped. "Ok sir. I read you loud and clear."

"Good. Now why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Really?"

"No! Now get back to work!"

Ted nodded and ran off.

Dr. Kelso was walking when he saw Dr. Cox.

"Perry, your wife turned ex-wife turned baby's mama turned girlfriend is looking for you."

"You could've just said Satan. It would've saved a lot of time."

Dr. Kelso rolled his eyes and kept going down the hallway.

Dr. Cox looked to see Jordan walking towards him.

"Hey. I was looking for you." Jordan said.

Dr. Cox just looked at her, not saying a word.

"Will you stop with the childish crap? We need to talk."

"Oh great, you didn't cheat on me AGAIN did you?"

"No jackass. I don't want to talk right here, can we go somewhere quiet?"

Dr. Cox looked at her surprised. "Um sure. How about the on call room?"

"That'll work."

The couple headed down to the on call room.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. and Kim were sitting on a bed beside each other in the on call room.

**Ok John Dorian, so this is what you need to do. Turn towards her, gently hold her hand, and speak. Speak like you've got a bad case of verbal diarrhea! Or speak like Carla when she's drunk!**

J.D. turned towards her.

**That's the first part.**

He lightly put his hand on top of Kim's hand.

**That's the second part. Now speak!**

J.D. opened his mouth, and Kim began to kiss him.

**Uh… was this what I was supposed to do?**

Kim and J.D. fell on the bed and she began to kiss him some more.

**Abort, abort, ABORT! If we have sex before she finds out the truth, there's no telling at what she might do!**

"_I just had sex with a bisexual?" Kim said in utter disgust._

"_Kim I was trying to tell you, but you just kept going and going and going!"_

"_Oh my…."_

_Kim began looking around, and beads of sweat formed on her forehead._

"_Kim, are you ok?"_

_Kim turned around to see the window. She had a crazed look on her face and jumped out of the closed window. There was a loud crash and J.D. looked down out the window._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" J.D. shouted in agony._

Kim was about to remove J.D.'s shirt when he grabbed her arms.

"Kim stop."

"Oh rough huh?" Kim asked.

"No seriously. Stop."

Kim looked confused. "What's wrong? I thought this is what you came in here for. I thought you wanted this!"

"I do! But… not before you knew."

Kim looked concerned. "Knew what?"

"The truth." J.D. said.

"… Ok J.D. you're really beginning to freak me out here."

J.D. sighed. "I haven't been completely honest with you lately."

"About what?" Kim asked.

"Kim… I'm bi."

Kim looked at J.D. for a moment. "As in… bisexual?"

J.D. nodded.

Kim looked at him strangely. "Oh."

J.D. let go of her hand and the two stared at each other for what seemed to be forever.

"I think I should go." Kim said. "I'll see you later."

"Kim wait!"

Kim got up and left the on call room. J.D. leaned back in the bed.

**Damn it.**

Dr. Cox and Jordan walked into the on call room.

"Cynthia, we need you to get out of here!" Dr. Cox said.

"Oh great back to girls names." J.D. said sarcastically. He walked out of the on call room.

Dr. Cox and Jordan sat down. "So what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Jordan sighed. "Last week… when we were arguing?"

Dr. Cox looked at Jordan. "Uh huh."

"I went to the hospital."

"Ok." Dr. Cox said not getting the idea.

"I came here to talk to Robert."

Dr. Cox looked at Jordan for a minute, sighed, and began to get up. Jordan grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

"What? I really don't feel like hearing the rest of this."

"It's not what you think ok?"

"Then what is it Jordan? Huh?"

"I went to confront him about how I have no feelings for him whatsoever."

"More lies."

"It's not a lie Perry! I did go and tell him!"

"I know you did that, but you know damn well that it's a lie that you have no feelings for Robert."

Jordan looked at Dr. Cox. "He… made a move on me Perry."

Dr. Co looked at Jordan. "He what?"

"He made a move on me ok? We talked and he said he wanted to get to know me better, and how he hated you and I together…"

"That son of a bitch!" Dr. Cox said angrily. He got up.

"Perry, PERRY!"

Perry turned around. "What?"

"What are you going to go do to him?"

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Well you can't! He's not here!"

"And how would you know?"

"Well I do work here Perry! I saw him leave about an hour ago!"

"He's back on this shift now?"

"He said he didn't want to be away from me anymore."

Dr. Cox sighed. "I'm outta here."

"Perry wait I-"

"Don't." Dr. Cox said. "Just don't."

Dr. Cox walked out of the on call room and left Jordan alone.

"What did I just do?" Jordan asked herself.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was outside looking up at the sky, when Turk walked outside with him.

"Hey!"

"Hey." J.D. said.

"What's up?"

J.D. was silent, and Turk looked at him.

"You ok?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"I told Kim… everything."

Turk sighed.

"I told her and I got the response I expected. I'm so sick and tired of being me."

"What do you mean?"

"I should've known that she would reject me. I mean look at me Turk! Who wants me? My relationship with Elliot failed not once, not twice, but three times! Cassie was an epic fail of a relationship, I lost Kim, and let's not forget that I obviously wasn't good enough for you since you had to go cheat on me with Carla."

"J.D."

"Just forget it Turk. I think I'm just going to live the rest of my life single."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious! There's no point in being straight or bi. I'm nothing."

"Will you stop talking about yourself like that? J.D. you are one of the nicest people ever who tries so hard to do the right thing and help everyone! I mean you can be random, but I care about you a lot!"

J.D. looked at Turk. "Then why did you cheat?"

"It was one huge mistake, but it was you who chose to end our relationship."

J.D. was silent. "So you didn't want to breakup?"

"Of course not." Turk said.

J.D. smiled for a moment, and Turk looked at him. The two began leaning closer towards each other.

Their lips were about an inch apart when they heard a noise. They looked to see a door opening and Carla coming out of it. The two doctors backed away from each other, and Carla began walking down the hall. She came outside.

"Oh hey Carla." Turk said nervously.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Well Kim and J.D. are having some problems." Turk said.

"What?" Carla said in shock. "No way! You two are like perfect for each other!"

J.D. was silent.

"You are not going to let her slip away like this. I don't care what it takes, you are going to call that girl, and you're going to win her back dammit!"

J.D. looked at Carla. "You know what? You're right!"

Carla smiled victoriously.

**Sometimes, you just have to try your hardest to make everything right. Sometimes it'll work…**

Jordan ran to Dr. Cox and spun him around.

"Don't talk, just listen. Robert means nothing to me ok? I want you and only you. So please don't go and do anything stupid alright? You're mines and I'm yours."

Dr. Cox looked at Jordan for a moment, and then kissed her.

"Now that's better!" Jordan said.

"I have to get back to work." Dr. Cox said with a smile.

"I'll see you later!" Jordan said waving to him.

When Dr. Cox was out of sight, a look of guilt appeared on Jordan's face.

(Later…)

**Other times… not so much.**

J.D. was in his apartment. He dialed Kim's number and it rang.

Kim was in her apartment watching TV alone when she saw her phone ringing. She looked to see who it was, and when she realized it was J.D. she left her phone alone.

J.D. got her voicemail and closed his phone.

**Maybe her phone was on silent or something. She's never ignored my calls before. Why start now… right?**

J.D. got a worried look on his face and sat down on the couch.

**This is just great.**

**A/N: Ok folks that's it for this chapter! Poor J.D. Find out if things get better next chapter! See you next update!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Alright here's the next chapter of MFFW! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

All the doctors were gathered around together in one spot. They were confused and talking amongst themselves.

**Everyone's confused as to why Dr. Kelso called us in so early. I mean I had an early shift, but I barely got any sleep. I was trying to call Kim, but I got the picture after she didn't pick up for the 7th time.**

Dr. Cox and Jordan were together and when he saw Dr. Robert in the crowd he glared at him.

"Calm down Perry." Jordan told him.

"I'll try."

Keith and Elliot came walking into the hospital.

"Elliot!" Carla said excitedly running towards her friend.

"Hey!" Elliot said. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"You two saw each other every weekend you weren't here!" Turk said.

"Don't ruin our moment Turk." Elliot said.

"I'm so glad she's back!" Keith said. "6 weeks without you was just too much!"

"Finally no more whiny Keith." J.D. said.

"Oh I wasn't that bad!"

"YES!" Everyone in the hospital said.

"Jerks!" Keith said pouting.

Dr. Kelso and Ted walked towards the large crowd of doctors.

"Ok everyone, I'm sure you're all curious to know the reason on why I've called you all here."

Talking amongst the large group began until Dr. Kelso whistled.

"Now that we have your attention, Ted!"

Ted looked at everyone. "Do you all remember that little incident with Mr. Billions last week?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well he wasn't too happy with his car… spontaneously exploding from behind."

"Oh please Ted, we all know by now that in the heat of the moment, you blew the back of Billion's limo up with firecrackers." Dr. Cox said.

"I didn't know that!" J.D. said surprised.

"Well now you do Mary!"

J.D. rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, Billions is suing the hospital."

Loud chatter began amongst the crowd again.

"Calm down everyone! We aren't in trouble… yet anyway. I just wanted to let you all know in advance just in case push comes to shove."

"And we lose our jobs?" Laverne said panicking.

"Well if push comes to shove…" Ted said repeating Dr. Kelso.

"Quiet Ted! Look, we're still trying to settle things out, but I'm just letting you know now that Billions plans on suing the pants off of this hospital. If he wins the case, we won't have a dime."

"Well that's just great!" Elliot said. "First day back to work and I learn that I could be out of a job! Guess I'll be a stay at home mom!"

"NOOO!" Keith shouted in agony. "You can't!"

Carla and Turk looked at each other.

"Turk what are we going to do?"

"I don't know! We have to have money! We've got a kid on the way!"

"This isn't good." J.D. said.

"Aw just when I was beginning to get used to this place." Jordan said.

"Oh well!" Dr. Cox said nonchalantly.

"Well now that all of you know the news, I'm giving you two options. I called everyone who has the 9:30 shift in 2 hours early, so you can either stay here, or go home."

Everyone who was called in early turned around and left the hospital except for J.D. Turk, Carla, Elliot, Keith, Dr. Cox, and Jordan.

"Why are we staying here?" Jordan asked.

"Oh you know, I just thought I'd work a little longer today."

Jordan looked at Dr. Cox suspiciously. "I'll buy it… for now."

Jordan walked down the hallway leaving Dr. Cox alone. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"Quite the look." Carla said.

"Yeah. I'm sure going to miss him." Turk said.

Carla turned around. "What do you mean by that?"

"Baby, this hospital could possibly lose everything it's got! I can't stay here! I'm going to look for more work!"

"Are you insane? We have to stay! We've got to stand by our friends! They're like family to us!"

"To you Carla, not me! There's only a handful of people I care about around here that much, and I see them outside of this hospital all the time! We need to take advantage of this warning, and start looking at other hospital around town!"

Carla looked at Turk in shock. "Un-believable." She turned around and walked away.

"Carla! Come on! We have to be realistic!" Turk said following her.

"Looks like they've got a lot to talk about." Elliot said.

J.D. looked at her. "Can you believe it? This place actually might close. What will you do if it does?"

"Like I said, I'd become a full time mom. I mean parting with Andy this morning and leaving him with the babysitter was so hard for me. If work wasn't around, I'd rather be with my child."

"Wow. I mean at least you'd have something to do. I can't see myself leaving Sacred Heart."

"It's probably because you don't have a really important reason you know?"

"Probably right." J.D. said.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to call the sitter, and see how she's doing with Andy."

"You've only been here 10 minutes!"

"Your point?" Elliot asked taking out her cell phone and walking away.

J.D. laughed. "Same old Elliot."

"J.D."

J.D. turned around to see Kim. He was surprised.

"Can we talk?"

J.D.'s look of shock turned into a look of anger. "Why? I tried talking to you since last week. Why now?"

"I was confused J.D.! I mean come on! I just never pegged you as the bi type you know?"

"Will you keep it down! I don't need other people knowing about this."

"I just… I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sorry too Kim, but I don't care anymore. You can't just go and cut me off from your life, and then come back expecting things to be ok!"

"J.D. I-"

"Save it." J.D. said walking away from her.

Kim sighed when Turk walked up to her.

"You must really care about J.D. huh?" Turk asked.

"More than he knows." Kim said. "But now he won't even talk to me."

"Well you did shun him all last week."

"It was a mistake! I didn't know what to say when he told me!"

"And now he's all messed up. How do you expect to fix things?"

"I don't know, but I just need to talk to him."

Turk looked at Kim for a minute. "Listen. I've got an idea."

Kim looked up at Turk with hope.

(Meanwhile…)

Dr. Cox was looking at a flipchart when Dr. Robert brushed past him.

"Oops. My bad." Robert said sarcastically.

Dr. Cox turned around and shoved him. "My bad too." Dr. Cox said sarcastically.

"Angry much? Probably insecure about Jordan?"

Dr. Cox got a little angry. "First of all, keep Jordan's name out of your mouth, and secondly the only insecure person around here is you. Jordan told me last week that she isn't interested in you. No attraction. Also that you're an atrocious looking wilder beast… oh wait that last part was me."

"Funny, because I don't remember her telling me that."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Last time I checked. Jordan wasn't sure whether she had feelings for me or not!"

All of a sudden, Dr. Cox turned around and punched Robert in the face. Robert fell back, but then tackled Dr. Cox. The two men fell to the ground. Dr. Cox threw Robert off of him, and he flew into a cabinet. Some of the staff struggled to break the two up, but Jordan came to break them up.

"Stop… stop…. WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?"

Dr. Cox and Dr. Robert stopped fighting.

"You're both acting like little 4 year olds! What the hell's your problem?"

"Tell him Jordan!" Dr. Cox said out of breath. "Tell him how you told me that you choose me over him."

"Tell him what you said to me last week!" Robert said also out of breath. "That you don't know about your feelings for me!"

"You didn't tell him anything did you Jordan?" Dr. Cox asked.

Jordan looked at Dr. Cox and didn't say anything. He realized what this meant, and frowned.

Dr. Kelso walked onto the scene.

"What the hell is going on here? The hospital is already about to be in enough financial trouble, I don't need two idiots fighting inside the hospital breaking even more stuff! And as for you Perry, you already had a fight earlier with the Turkleton boy! You're suspended!"

Dr. Cox scoffed. "Works for me."

He got up and started out the door when Jordan grabbed his arm.

"Perry…"

"You lied to me Jordan. But I guess the good part is at least I caught you before you cheated."

Jordan started shaking her head. "Perry please listen."

"I'm through listening Jordan! I gave up everything for you! Now the only time I even want to hear your name or see your face is around our kids and at work. I'm done with you."

Perry broke free of her grasp, turned around and walked out leaving Jordan alone.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was walking around the hallway.

**If Sacred Heart goes, what will I do? I mean of course I'll still be a doctor. I mean I'm never adjusted well to change, and this could possibly be a big change!**

Turk walked up beside him. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"We need to talk about what almost happened outside the hospital last week."

"Oh… that."

"Yeah, so let's go to the on call room and talk."

"Well I mean personally there's nothing to talk about. We can't happen Turk. You're going to have a baby with Carla. You're going to be a devoted father, and-"

Turk opened the door to the on call room, pushed J.D. in and closed it.

"What the hell Turk!"

J.D. turned around to see Kim there.

"Hey."

J.D. looked at her. "What do you want?"

"I didn't know how to handle the situation, but I don't care what you are. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"No you shouldn't have."

"But how could you keep this a secret from me for so long? You just wanted to lead me on? Make everything we had a lie?"

"Of course not! I didn't want to scare you off!"

"You still should've told me!" Kim said.

J.D. looked guilty.

"I mean… I guess we're both to blame here." Kim said. "I like you J.D., but if you don't feel the same, there's not much I can say about the situation."

"I like you too Kim!" J.D. said.

Kim smiled. "Then what are we doing just talking?"

J.D. smiled and began kissing Kim.

**It's weird when things come together for one couple, because they usually began to fall apart for another…**

Jordan is alone in tears when Robert walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder. She pulls away.

"I'm so sorry I ruined things." Robert said. "Is there any way I can make you feel better?"

"No!" Jordan said crying.

**And sometimes it pushes another relationship close to the edge.**

Carla and Turk were looking at each other.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Carla asked.

"They're looking for Doctors at a hospital on the other side of town."

Carla looked at Turk if he were crazy. "I'm not going anywhere."

Turk rolled his eyes annoyed.

**But when things do come together for that one couple, enjoy it while you can, because the moment normally doesn't last long.**

J.D. and Kim stopped kissing.

"J.D., can we talk?" Kim asked.

J.D. looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, it's just that we need to talk."

"Well… ok." J.D. said concerned.

J.D. stared into Kim's eyes as she began to speak…

**A/N: Alright guys, I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is that due to a lot of things going on in the past few months, MFFW is cancelled :( The good news? I'm starting another sequel for it! Lol, MFFW will have a sequel which will be out around October, and it will be the final sequel in this trilogy! I will send inbox messages to all who have added this story to alert or have added this story to their favorites once the date of the final story gets closer. I'd like to thank you all for being patient with me, and I promise the finale will be good! See you then!  
**


End file.
